Ishida High
by Inconnu
Summary: [SORATO] On her first day at Ishida High, Sora meets a guy that she just can’t understand. His smile gives her butterflies, and she finds herself blushing constantly in front of him... [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1 Room 261

AN: Hi, thanks for taking the time to read this story. It's my first one, so I'm really hoping to get some reviews to help me out. Constructive comments are always welcome and emails are fine too. 

Summary: Sora has just entered Ishida High, one of the top high schools there are. She meets many new people, but the one that stays on her mind is this guy named Yamato. She just can't seem to understand why his smile gives her butterflies, why she blushes in front of him, or why the sound of his voice makes her heart skip a beat. 

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter I - room 261

            Ruby orbs of fire shot open at the instant the loud screeching was emitted from the alarm clock. The girl reacted immediately, hastily reaching a hand over to the clock on her windowsill to cease the buzzing. The moment the loud obnoxious noise stopped, silence took over and Sora felt sleep beg for her once more. Thinking that five mere minutes would do no harm, she yielded to the pressure of her eyelids. 

            Half an hour later…

            The girl shot up in bed and glanced fearfully at the clock nearby. _Crap! I'm late for the first day of school!_ Sora tumbled out of the bed and hastily untangled herself from the blanket. She ran into the bathroom, and only minutes later, was she already dressed in her school uniform and brushing her long auburn hair with her comb. 

            The uniforms the girls wore at Ishida High were simple white three quarter sleeved white blouses, a navy sleeveless V-neck sweater, and a knee length crimson skirt. The guys wore similar attires, consisted of a white polo shirt, a pair of navy blue dress pants, and a crimson sleeveless sweater worn over the polo.

            Sora put down the brush and raced down the stairs. Grabbing the nearest pastry that lay on the kitchen counter, which turned out to be a honey glazed croissant, the girl ran out of the house with her schoolbag slung over her right shoulder. 

            A figure of a girl with auburn hair entered the school property in a mad dash for the doors. Sora had heard the late bell ring about ten seconds ago. She had memorized her program schedule already and the first class on her agenda was chemistry. Speeding up the stairs, Sora reached the second floor of the building and turned right from the stairs, heading straight for room 261. 

            She paused in front of the door, to catch her breath and prepare herself for all the eyes that would soon be focused on her. She shivered at the thought, but it was true; people stared at the new students. 

            Mr. Chin was amazingly kind about the lateness. "Don't worry about it, I haven't taken attendance yet and it's only your first day here. You'll get used to it soon." He said to her and motioned for her to take a seat among the other students. Spotting the only empty seat left, Sora walked over swiftly and sat down in the chair. Once seated, she glanced around the room, noticing eyes were on her. Sora lowered her head, not wanting to meet their gazes and tried to shut them out. 

            The second time she raised her face to observe the other classmates, she noticed that most of the GUYS' eyes were on her for some reason, and the girls' eyes were directed to not Sora, but the one _next_ to Sora. Funny, in all that time, the girl hadn't taken the time to look at who was seated adjacent to her. She had been so concentrated on avoiding the eyes on her that she didn't even bother glancing in her partner's direction when she neared her seat. 

Taking the opportunity now, as the teacher's back was turned to write notes down on the chalkboard, Sora stole a quick glance at the person seated next to her. When she looked at him, her breath was taken away. The young man seated next to her was amazingly perfect in his appearance. His hair, a clean and rarely natural golden color, was wild and spiky [AN: I made it so that Matt's hair is just like in the first season of Digimon. I loved that hair] with perfect spiky bangs swept to the side, His eyes, focused on the board, were a piercing color of the most beautiful shade of sapphire. 

            Sora turned hastily back to the board, a light blush on her cheeks. Sure, the guy next to her was gorgeous, but that meant nothing. She scolded herself mentally for getting so carried away. The red-haired girl quickly snapped out of her thoughts and began to take notice of the growing amount of notes Mr. Chin had written on the board. 

            Yamato glanced at the new girl next to him. Sure, he knew it when she was looking at him, and was totally aware of it, but she was different from those fan girls of his. The look in her eyes, that he saw as he looked at her through his peripheral vision, was of curiosity and not of any of the lust, flirtatiousness, or greed like the other girls. This girl was different. Finally, Yamato decided to take a good look at the girl, out of newly founded curiosity and was completely blown away at what he saw. The girl was simply beautiful, long auburn hair, ruby eyes, and a tempting slim figure. She was bent over her binder; and, busy with taking the notes that Yamato had already finished copying. Stray strands had escaped from the clip that she had placed in her hair, and flowed onto the paper. Letting out a small sigh, she stopped her writing to place them behind her ear. She stopped as she realized that the teacher had erased the notes, currently busy with giving a lecture and drawing a diagram where the notes once were. 

            Yamato watched as she gave up with annoyance and just simply sighed, placed her pen down, and sat up to listen to the lesson. He reached over to tap her shoulder. 

            Sora turned to her right as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Her ruby eyes met with the dreamiest of blue, but she did not forget to speak. "Yes?"

            "Do you need the notes? I realize that he probably erased them before you could finish." He offered, his rich baritone voice was amazing and Sora felt that this guy could be deadly as a singer.

            She shook out of her thoughts; it wasn't like her to get caught up like that over a first impression from a guy. She reminded herself that true, his features were amazing, but it was still a mere shell. But she didn't forget her manners, and replied kindly with a smile, "Thanks, that would help."

            He handed her the sheet of paper. Sora took it from him and began to jot down the notes with speed. About four minutes later, she had finished and the students prepared for the bell to ring. She handed the paper back to him, "Thanks a lot, um…" she waited for him to fill in the blank. She had forgotten to look at his name on the notes he handed her, but it was still good to have an introduction. 

            "Oh- Yamato or Matt. Whichever one suits you." He smiled handsomely. "And you're…?"

            "My name is Sora." She answered, aware of all the strange glares she was now receiving from various girls. Feeling uncomfortable, she ended the conversation by turning around and looking elsewhere. The bell took this chance to ring.

AN: Thanks for reading chapter one! This story is going to start out a bit slow, since I want to show how they fall for each other, but just bear with me! Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends

AN: Here's the next chap! I uploaded it on the same day as the first one since I had both of them ready. Ideas and comments are all accepted!

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter II – What, can't recognize your best friend anymore?

            Sora sighed as she entered the large cafeteria. The day was hard on her. Being the new girl made her completely a stranger to the new environment and she felt lost at the new school. Getting on line for lunch, she stood by herself, trying to look busy. The lunch served that day was macaroni and cheese, or what was a sad attempt at it. Sora looked down at the pale yellow mound on her plate, and quickly decided to bring her own lunch from then on. She looked up from the plate and was met with a new dilemma; she had to find a place to sit. Everyone was in their little 'groups' already, leaving no space for Sora anywhere. 

            There was a strange cry that came from one of the larger tables that sounded strangely like her name. The cry was heard again and she realized it _was_ her name. Looking towards the direction of the sound, she was met with the most wonderful site that day. Her eyes widened at the boy that had been her childhood friend, and had remained up until today, as most probably, her best friend. 

            She walked slowly towards him, scared that if she walked too fast, the mirage might fade away. When she got close enough for him to hear her, she hesitantly called his name. "Tai?" 

            The chocolate-haired boy laughed, "Sora! What, can't recognize your best friend anymore?"

            "Oh my gosh, Tai…" Sora put down the tray she held in her hands on a nearby table and embraced Tai in a friendly hug. "Tai!"

            He laughed more at her reaction and just held her, glad to have her in his arms again. "God, Sora, it's good to see you again." He whispered as he ran a hand through her hair, taking in her scent. 

            Sora stepped back, out of Tai's reach and picked up her tray. "You too, Tai. You too…" 

            "Hey Sora, you wanna come and sit with us?" The handsome boy offered. 

            "Um… sure… where do you sit?"

            "Over there," he indicated an area clustered with girls with his finger.

            "Where all those girls are?" The auburn haired girl raised a questioning eyebrow at her childhood friend. 

            "Hey, NOT my idea. They just kind of come wherever we go…"

            Sora laughed in a carefree manner, throwing her head back, flipping her auburn strands. "Taichi Kamiya! Since when have you become such a flirt?" She joked. "I mean obviously, you've done _something_ to make them all go crazy like that." 

            Tai gave her a look that made Sora laugh harder. Snaking his arm around her frame, he replied softly, "Ever since you went away, babe. I was so lonely." 

            Her ruby eyes shot wider before Sora released her laughter, "You're such a dork." 

            The boy just grinned handsomely. "Anyways, really, it's not all me. Yamato is attracting most of them anyways." 

            "Yamato?"

            "Oh yeah, you might not know him. He's the lead singer for the band, The Teenage Wolves. He's _also_ known to be extremely freakishly good looking, perfect, and very popular, so naturally, 98% of the female population of this school are madly in love with him." Tai explained. 

            "But I thought you said that part of them are after you."

            Tai grinned, "I never said they were swooning over _only _Yamato."

            The redhead just laughed harder. 

            Tai grinned, "So Sora, you coming or what?"

            The girl nodded, her auburn strands shining with every move of her head. "Just lead the way."    

AN: review, review, review! 


	3. Chapter 3 Guys, meet Sora

AN: OMG YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. I was reading the reviews and you guys are really great. 

Minor note to CHIKIN WANG: Lolz, I tried to cut back on the sap. And I'm trying to keep them IC. 

To everyone that reviewed: thanks so much. Remember, I'll always take suggestions and comments are all welcomed. 

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter III – Guys, meet Sora.

            Tai walked in front and motioned for her to follow. Taking her tray of almost edible food, Sora walked after Tai. Tai easily parted the girls to make way, and sat down on a chair, beckoning for Sora to sit beside him. The girl sat down, immediately feeling the stares directed towards her from the girls that surrounded the table. 

            "Guys, meet Sora; she's new." He then went around to introduce the guys separately to Sora. "This is Jamie." 

            Jamie was a quiet looking boy with jet-black hair that covered his left eye. His right eye, revealed to be a striking emerald orb. Jamie simply smiled at Sora and went back to picking at his food.  

            Tai pointed to the boy with blonde hair and perfect amethyst eyes, "Aki."

            The boy winked at Sora and simply said, "hey."

            "Jeff."

            Jeff turned out to be a guy with black hair in spikes and black eyes that seemed to be able to look right through you. He smiled widely at Sora and charmingly said, "How's it going?"

            "Last, the heart throb of the group, Ya-"

            Yamato cut Tai off, "we've already met, Tai." He said and smiled at Sora handsomely once more.

            Sora smiled back politely and immediately looked away to avoid the uneasy feeling and glanced around at the girls that shrouded the table. The girls watched her with scrutinizing glares, judging her, and making the redhead fidget uncomfortably. 

            "So Sora, you must be the hot new girl that everyone's been talking about." Aki's voice broke Sora out of her thoughts. 

            "Huh?" She replied hesitantly.

            "Guys around the school have been talking about a new girl with red hair and red eyes walking around." He explained. 

            Sora's eyes widened, "I doubt that they were talking about me."

            "Sora, you're such a shy girl. It's not a bad thing, but you don't have to be so modest." Jeff pointed out, then turned to Tai and asked, "Tai, was Sora always so shy?"

            "How'd you know that we knew each other before?" Sora asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

            "Oh, Tai's told us a lot about you. He said that his best friend was this girl named Sora that he grew up with. We've practically met you before you even knew we existed."

            Tai took this opportunity to join in, putting an arm around Sora, "Sora's usually real talkative, but she's a bit shy when meeting new people."

            Slapping his arm away, Sora added, "I just usually don't like getting too much attention." 

            "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to this school and the new people in no time." Yamato spoke up. A girl suddenly seated herself in Yamato's lap and batted her long eyelashes at him. The gorgeous boy just sighed and said, "you're in the way."

            The girl flipped her long brown tresses and pressed herself against Yamato and giggled, "aw Yamato, you don't intend to tell me to get up do you?"

            Jeff sighed and turned to face the girl. "I'm pretty sure that he just did."      

            The girl just glanced at Jeff and turned back to clinging against Yamato. She nudged him playfully and said, "Yamato-kun, your friends are SO mean, tell them to leave us alone."

            Tai's patience ran thin, helping his friend he clarified, "he meant that he wants you to get your ass off of him now. NOT sit there like a whore and flirt with him some more."

            "Hmph!" The girl stood up abruptly, "You guys are no fun!"

            Tai had enough of the girls right about then and decided to get rid of them. "And as for the rest of you girls, go and get some food. You guys all look anorexic and it's about time to let us take in a breath of fresh air without having to smell your toxic perfume." 

            Some girls sighed and left to their own tables, but there were still some who stayed behind. 

            Tai's temper grew, "THAT MEANS GO GET A LIFE. GO AWAY; GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE, BEFORE I **_MAKE_** YOU ALL MOVE. DO NOT THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL SLUTS AND PATHETICALLY FLIRTACIOUS GIRLS THAT I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING." 

            Though his words weren't very threatening, his voice held all the venom and the girls left reluctantly, feeling that if they didn't, something might actually happen.

            Sora stared at Tai who sat there like a stone, just watching the girls move away. Suddenly, she burst into giggles, catching Tai off guard and instantly calming him. "Tai! Since when did YOU not like attention or an overload of girls?" 

            Tai smiled and simply shrugged, "Enough is enough. Even I have my limits."

            "Especially since a good 98 percent of them were completely infatuated with Yamato." Aki added with a smirk. 

            "ANYWAYS…" Tai began but stopped when he realized he had no topic to change to. 

            Jeff spoke, helping Tai change the subject. "Wow Sora, you seem to be more calm than you were before. I swear you looked so nervous I was afraid to talk to you just in case you would run off." 

            Sora shrugged, "I told you I don't like the attention. There were so many girls here I was feeling uneasy." 

            Aki patted Yamato on the back, "It's all thanks to Yam-man here." 

            Yamato glared dangerously at the other blonde. "I told you not to call me that."

            Sora turned her attention towards Yamato. "So, Matt, is it okay to call you Yama?"

            Yamato smirked at the nickname and nodded his head in agreement. "Why not, as long as it's not something like Yam-man or something."

            "Great." Sora moved her fork over to pick at her food and finally set the eating utensil back down. 

            Yamato watched as she messed with the food. "The chef isn't here today, so the food doesn't taste the best today. I promise you that tomorrow it'll be better."

            "Heck yeah! The chef here is great. He cooks REAL food." Tai said, and then picked up his soda can and downed the liquid. 

            Sora smiled, "I'll just have to take your word for it then." Looking at Yamato, she asked him something that she had been wondering about. "Yama, are those girls ALWAYS here?"

            The question threw him off. He hadn't expected her to ask her _that._ "Um… kinda…"

            Tai choked on his soda, "What are you talking about, man?! They're here everyday, every second, as long as you're here." He turned to face Sora. "Sora, those girls practically follow him around the school. They're like his personal fan club; each of them more obsessed than the last one." 

            Sora's eyes widened, "Serious…?"

            Tai nodded, "It's probably why they seemed to be especially envious towards you."

            Yamato cut in, "It's not like I want them around, Tai."

            "Can't you just tell them to back off?" Sora offered. 

            Tai shook his head furiously, "Last time he did that, his voice went out for a week and the girls _still_ came. Matt here had trouble even drinking liquids since his throat hurt so much."

            Sora laughed openly. "Then get a girlfriend." She jokingly suggested and stood up to throw away her tray just when the bell rang. 

AN: Hoped you liked this chapter! I tried to keep them IC, really I did, but I'll take any suggestions as well. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4 Down to earth

AN: Helloooooooooooooooooo! Thank you all so so so so so much for your reviews and everything. Nothing really happens in this chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Mimi into the story. Sorry to anyone who was hoping that Yama would listen to Sora's suggestion.

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter IV – Down to earth. 

            Crimson orbs of fire stared blankly at the clock hanging above the chalkboard. It was the last class of the day, the only obstacle in her way between her and getting home. She had been so eager. The last class of the day, ready to go home and leave this school, and then she found herself staring at the clock, willing it to ring. In all honesty, she had absolutely no idea when the period was over, but the bell had to ring at _some_ point, right? 

            It turned out that in a total of eight periods per day, she ended up spending five of those periods with a certain blonde in her class, and a mere three periods were shared with Tai, including lunch. Sora continued to stare at the clock. She had finished her math work earlier than anyone else in the classroom, and her teacher had mentioned that they were to work until the bell rang. 

            The clock mocked her, refused to signal for the bell to ring and free her from the torture pit. She sighed, finally giving up and simply laid her head on the wooden desk. Out of nowhere, a girl whispered to Sora, "wow, do you mind helping me? You seem to be finished and I'm having a super hard time with this."

            Sora looked to her right at the brunette girl with pink highlights that had just spoken to her. "Um… sure…"

            "Great." The pink haired girl moved her seat closer to Sora's and suddenly remembered her manners. "Oh, by the way, the name's Mimi Tachikawa. Nice to meet you." 

            "Sora Takenouchi." The girl with auburn hair just smiled and went back to leaning over Mimi's pink binder, trying to explain to her the equations.

            Sora turned out to be a wiz at teaching and Mimi was instantly able to understand just why the identities of sins and cosines mattered and how they fit into the equations. When they finished their work, Mimi announced that there was five minutes till the bell rang. Sora nodded and leaned back casually in her seat, resuming the staring contest with the timepiece on the wall.

            Mimi giggled, "you know that it seems longer if you stare at it." 

            Sora blinked, "yeah… but I'm just kind of bored now… don't really have anything better to do."

            "Then… let's talk!" Mimi suggested excitedly and turned a full 90 degrees in her chair to face Sora. 

            In approval of the idea, the redhead shrugged, and her cinnamon apple hair flowed over her shoulders. 

            Mimi began talking and asked the first thing on her mind. "So you're new right, Sora?"

            "That obvious?"

            "The guys have been saying how there's this 'hot new chick' around the school with red hair and eyes to match. The girls have been talking about how close you are to Taichi and Yamato."

            "Does word get around THAT fast?"

            "Basically."

            "…" Sora remained quiet, unsure of how to respond. 

            "So Sora, tell me, how's your first day?" Mimi asked kindly. 

            "It was fine…"

            "Hn… so how do you like this school so far?"

            "It's fine…"

            Mimi giggled, "Sora, you really don't have much of a variety of answers. Everything is just fine, right?"

            Sora smiled, "right."

            "Okay then, I'll think of something." The pink haired girl announced with confidence, determined to find something that would allow the two to engage in an interesting conversation. 

            She found the right topic. 

            "So what do you think about Yamato?"

            Sora blinked, and just stared at the girl momentarily before answering slowly, "he's… fine?"

            Mimi giggled once more, "fine as in 'so sexy wanna touch him FIIIIIIIIIIINE' or just simply, he's an okay person?"

            The energetic girl was rewarded with a laugh from Sora. "As in he's an okay person fine."

            "You're probably the first to say that. Basically every girl that's come to this school with him here has fallen head over heels for him."

            The redhead looked at Mimi hesitantly, "and you?"

            "I started school the same year he did here, but honestly, when I first saw him, I thought he was a living Greek statue of Apollo or something."

            "Wow… that's… intense…"

            "He IS a very handsome person isn't he? I would have loved to have gone out with him…" Mimi sighed, lost in her own dream world fantasizing about the golden haired boy. 

            Sora watched the girl as she stayed in her dream state. "Does Yama really do this to girls?" She wondered, "I mean sure, he's gorgeous, but that can't be everything right?"

            Sora's thoughts were interrupted as the long awaited bell rang, signaling the end of the day. 

            Mimi shot up out of her seat, startled, and looked around as if she had suddenly just landed in a pit of snakes. Looking at Sora, she realized where she was, "Oh, sorry about that, Sora." She laughed, "It was great to meet you, really, it was. I'll see you tomorrow."

            "You too." Sora answered while slinging her school bag over her right shoulder, and walked out of the classroom. 

            A figure leaned against the wall next to room 427, where Sora had her math class. A group of girls hung around him, flirting and trying to get as much attention as possible. 

            "So Taichi, what are you going to do your global project on?" A girl asked.

            "I don't know yet, Angela." Tai answered in a stoic voice. 

            "You know I don't have a partner yet."

            "Don't worry, I'm sure someone is willing to work with you." He answered. 

            The girl didn't take the hint. "You know," she trailed a finger down his chest, "I was kinda hoping to get a partner by the end of the day." 

            Tai glared, "I'm sorry, but miracles don't happen that fast."

            "Tai! You're so mean!" Angela giggled and playfully slapped his arm. She pulled her hand back in feigned pain. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow, that hurt!" She pouted and gently blew on her hand. 

            Tai rolled his eyes; he had just about enough of this charade. The other girls just stood by, watching, but occasionally hinted at him. When he looked their way, they seemed to just make themselves look even more like a slut than possible. Tai never understood how it was possible, the girls wore the same uniform, but somehow girls such as Sora made it look great, but managed to not look like a slut. Yet, there were these girls that made up the majority of the school female population that seemed to look like whores on a sidewalk. He guessed it must have something to do with the stuffed bras, extreme neon eye makeup, shortened dresses, and blouses with a good deal of buttons undone. 

            Tai sighed and just decided to ignore them all as he waited for someone to come out of math class. Finally, the red haired and ruby-eyed girl stepped out, her schoolbag hung limply from one shoulder. He rushed forward, grabbing her arm gently. "Hey Sora."

            She turned to observe him with crimson orbs, "Tai! Where did you come from?"

            He motioned to the wall he was leaning against two minutes ago, "got out a couple of minutes early so I waited for you." 

            "Thanks," Sora glanced over and noticed the girls that stood at the wall; she raised an eyebrow, "had fun?"

            "Not a bit." Tai answered, and led her out of the school. 

            When they stood outside of the building, Sora turned to Tai and asked, "So Tai, did you want to tell me something?"

            Tai shook his head, "no, I was just wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with some of the guys and me."

            Sora took a moment to think about the offer, "how long will that take?"

            The brown haired boy shrugged, "we usually leave at six or so."

            "Alright then, count me in."

            "Cool, they're over th-" Tai began but was cut off by Sora before he could finish.

            "Let me guess; they're where that group of girls are." She said and pointed to a large group of swarming girls. 

            Tai laughed, "how _did_ you know?" he sarcastically said. 

            The girl smiled slyly, "psychic." 

            The girls were harder to get through than in the cafeteria. Yamato, Jeff, Aki, and Jamie were confined in the core, sitting one of the many tables and chairs the school had set up outside, as dozens of girls formed the barrier. Yamato sat on the table, his feet resting on the nearby chair and listened to his cd player at top volume with his eyes closed. Jeff and Aki were sitting in chairs, too involved in their conversation to notice Tai and Sora trying to make their way through. 

            Jamie looked up from his position and saw the two moving at a slow pace through the tight obstacle. Sighing, he walked over to the nearest bunch of girls and demanded, "Get out of the way." 

            The girls parted almost instantly under his cold glare and backed away a few good feet, while still trying to get the best possible view of the blonde star seated on the table. Tai and Sora ran through the momentary opening, collapsing into chairs when they finally reached their destination. 

            "Thanks… man…" Tai managed to wheeze out to Jamie. 

            Yamato was listening to his cd player without a care in the world, trying to block out the girls' screaming, when the most luxurious scent surrounded him. His thoughts wandered, trying to find a specific description to relate to the enchanting aura. Not finding a word, he opened his eyes to see whom it belonged to. 

            He laughed at himself when he realized that it was Sora. "Should of known it was her." He thought. 

            Not realizing that he had been staring at the red haired girl, it startled him when she looked right at him and smiled sweetly. The smile was small and simple, yet it fulfilled him immensely in some unknown part of his mind. He smiled back at her as she made her way over to sit by him on the table. 

            "So Yama, where to?" She asked. 

            He shrugged, "Don't know, Tai usually decides."

            "Really? 'Cuz I thought that you were the 'leader'," Sora replied, making quotation signs with her index and middle finger when she said leader. 

            Yamato laughed, "Nah, the only thing I lead in is my band."

            "Oh, that's right, you're in a band. How's it like?"

            "It's great, it's always been a dream, but sometimes… the fans are too much for me to handle."   
            Sora smiled, "I see… the down to earth guy, huh?"

            Chuckling, Yamato replied, "Anything you say." He turned to look at her and said, "You should come to our concerts sometime. It'd be nice to have you there."

            The girl nodded, shiny auburn strands reflected the sunlight as she did so. "Just tell me when."

            Tai meanwhile, seemed to have made a decision and walked up to the pair announcing their destination. "Okay, th-"

            Yamato held up his left hand to stop Tai, "Pizza?"

            The brown haired boy nodded, "then come on, let's go."

            Sora leaned over to Yama, "I guess you guys go there a lot."

            The blonde laughed, "Tai's usually hungry. There aren't many places we go, it's all usually the same."

            The girl nodded, "Right then, pizza," smiling, she looked at the handsome boy adjacent to her and added, "down to earth."

AN: same as always, reviews please! Hm… next chap will be up in not too long because I have an idea. I might have put it in this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long. I'm pretty sure the next one will have more Yama and Sora. 


	5. Chapter 5 Jasmine

AN: Thanks again! I'll never stop thanking you all for your awesome reviews! 

I guess I should mention right now that I'm sorry, but I doubt that I'll be bringing any of the other digidestined into the story. Tai, Yama, Sora, and Mimi seem to be a fairly decent amount for me. If there's too many, I just get confused, and then I have to figure out where to put them all… heh… but as always, I'll take suggestions, so if anyone REALLY REALLY wants a character to make an appearance, then just tell me! Thanks again. 

Another note, Mimi is NOT one of those flirtatious girls that run around the school. But come on, let's be honest, she doesn't have to be in love with Yama, but how could anyone possibly resist the Ishida charm?

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine. 

Chapter V – Jasmine

            The pizza shop was a surprisingly charming and peaceful place. Engraved letters above the large glass front door spelled out "Luigi's Corner." The shop, named after the corner it was located on, was a total of three stories tall, each lined with full-length glass windows. Cozy booths filled the store, lined from wall to wall. Upon entering the eatery, a strong scent of tomatoes, cheese, pasta, and pizza came over the group and bathed them in it.

            The nearest waiter greeted them cheerfully, "Was wondering when you guys would show up." He looked over the group and noticed Sora. Walking over to her, he asked, "New?"

            _How does everyone know that? _Sora wondered before nodding in response. 

            "This is Sora," Tai introduced the girl to the waiter. 

            The waiter smiled kindly with his light brown eyes. "Nice to meet you." Turning to the rest of the group he said, "Same spot as usual, just go up the stairs. You don't need me to show you guys, do you?"

            The guys shook their heads. 

            "Alright then, I'll be up in a few to take your orders." 

            The second floor was quite busy, filled with girls who sat at their booths eyeing the guys as they walked by. When they reached their large booth by the windows, Sora took a good look around before collapsing into the soft cushioned seats. "By the looks of things, you guys are popular even here." 

            Yamato shrugged as he took a seat beside her, "Tai's idea."

            "If they didn't have such good pizza I would stop picking this place." Tai defended himself. 

            "Let's just order something to eat." Jamie offered and pulled up a menu. 

            Aki and Jeff looked the menu over and placed it back down on the table after choosing their drinks. 

            Their waiter, Kyo, walked up to their table after a few minutes and took their orders. 

            "The usual for the pizza, and I'll take a root beer." Tai said. 

            Yamato followed, "Iced Tea."

            Jeff, Aki, and Jamie each ordered a coke each, and Sora ordered a vanilla milkshake. 

            Jotting it down in his notepad rapidly, Kyo announced that it would take about fifteen minutes and left. 

            "So Sora, how was the first day at Ishida High?" Aki asked, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

            "A lot of people have asked me that today. The school seems okay so far." Sora answered. 

            "That's good." 

            "I guess so."

            "Sorry if I sound like a parent or something, but we all want you to enjoy it here. The school really is pretty nice."

            "Thanks. I'm sure I'll get used to it sometime." 

            "I know you will." Aki smiled at Sora as the pizza came. 

            "Wow, that's fast." Tai stated. 

            "I guess they were expecting you." Kyo said and placed the drinks down in front of the one who ordered it. "Alright, you know where I am if you need me." And with that, he left the group alone for them to serve themselves.

            The pizza really was delicious like Tai had said it would be and Sora had enjoyed the milkshake immensely too. Yamato, Aki, Jeff, Tai, and even Jamie had insisted on paying for her bill (a grand total of two dollars), out of courtesy, suggesting that she was new and that in addition to that, it was only right for the guys to treat out the girl. But Sora had not relented and insisted that she had at least two dollars to spare. [I mean, come on, two dollars!] 

            After their bill was paid, they stood in front of the pizza shop. Jamie bid his farewell, and so did Aki and Jeff, since they lived farther from the school than the rest of them did. When they three guys were no longer in site, Tai turned to face Yamato and Sora. "So, where to?"

            Sora looked at Tai for a moment before replying, "Don't you decide?"

            Tai scratched his head, "I tried, but I really don't know!" 

            "How about the park?" Yamato suggested. 

            The redheaded girl looked at Yamato quizzically, "The park?"

            "Yeah, the park." Yamato pointed to the end of the block. "It's not far, just walking distance and since you guys don't know where to go, we could just relax or something." 

            "Why not? That's a great idea, Yama." Sora agreed, leaving the brown haired boy no other option but to follow the two who had already started to cross the street. 

            Sora inhaled the fresh scent of nature deeply. "It smells lovely." 

            Yamato stood beside her on the hill. "I like to come here to just take in some fresh air and calm myself sometimes."      

            Glancing at the blonde, the girl found a part of Yamato that the stardom, the fans, and even the school had not gotten to. She was able to see a peaceful, calm, and worry free Yamato, and though she did not know him long, she knew that this was rare.

            The two stood side by side on the hill before Tai ran up to them, breathless as usual. "Hey guys, I just had an idea. Why don't we go row boating?"

            Row boating turned out to be a fun experience. With the exception that every single girl in a boat had tried to collide their boat into Tai, Sora, and Yamato's in an attempt to get some attention. During their bumpy ride, Tai had started off rowing, but after dropping the ore into the water seven times, finally switched places with Yamato. The handsome blonde seemed to know what he was doing far better than Tai, but with Yamato rowing, the collisions began to get really rough and much more frequent so in the end, it was Sora who rowed them back to the port.

            Sora was laughing as the three made their way up another grassy hill near the boats. "Did you _see_ those girls?! It's just amazing what they do to be near Yama, or just to get some attention!" 

            The three stopped at the top of the hill. Slightly out of breath, Tai stood next to Sora and put an arm casually around her shoulders. "It wasn't just Matt, you know? Ahem, but I'm sure since they all thought we were a couple they backed off." 

            The redhead giggled, "Shut up, Tai. Don't try to boost that oversized ego of yours even further."

            The boy took his hand off of Sora's shoulders and held it over his heart in feigned pain. "Ow, babe, that hurt."

            "Taichi! Haven't I told you never to call me that?!"

            Looking at his watch, he made an excuse to leave and escape the wrath of Takenouchi. "Oh wow, look at the time, gotta fly!" Tai ran down the hill and waved at the two when he reached the bottom. 

            "Kamiya you get back here! Who's going to take me home?!" Sora shouted to the brown haired boy. 

            Cupping his hands around his mouth, Tai shouted back, "Matt will, he lives practically a block away from you!"

            "Stupid bum, no wonder he looked kind of surprised when I told him where I lived…" The auburn haired girl said softly as she watched her best friend run out of her sight. Turning to Yamato, she said, "you really don't have to; I can go home by the train or something." 

            Yamato held a hand up in the air to silence her, "It's fine; it'd be my pleasure. Since you live so close by, it won't be trouble at all, but I'd still take you home even if you didn't live close by."

            Sora blushed lightly, "thanks, that's really nice of you."

            Yamato smiled, "What time do you have to get home?"

            Placing a slender finger to her chin, Sora pondered the question. "Anytime." 

            Raising an eyebrow, Yamato asked, "really?"

            "Yeah, why not?"

            "It's just that most parents are kind of protective over their daughters. Especially the more pretty they get, and by the looks of it," Yamato looked her over shamelessly, "your parents should be pretty damn protective."

            Sora blushed and shoved Yamato on the arm lightly, "shut up, you flirt."

            "I'm not a flirt, I'm just too honest." Yamato replied, grinning. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. "So since you can go home anytime, you wanna spend some more time here?"

            "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

            Yamato grinned boyishly, "stargazing."

            "You? Stargazing?"

            "Yes, me. Now come on," Yamato glanced up at the quickly darkening sky, "it's getting pretty dark already." He led her away to another hill in the vast park. A tree stood at the top of this hill. A vast oak tree with branches extended in every direction. About three feet from the ground, an enormous and low tree branch extended from the trunk of the tree, providing a decent seating area. Sora was making her way over to the low branch, but Yamato caught her hand and pulled her back. "No, not the branch."

            He whispered his words dangerously close to her ear and she shuddered as she felt his breath on her skin. She barely managed to get out a "w-why?"

            Letting go of her hand, Yamato walked over to a clearing and simply lay down on the grass. "You have to stargaze like this."

            Sora frowned, "why?'

            "The view is completely different. From this perspective, you can really feel the vastness of open space. Plus, it's more comfortable."

            Pouting cutely, Sora hesitantly knelt down on the grass. "I don't mean to sound like a prissy idiot or something, but isn't it a bit dirty?"

            Yamato shrugged, "I usually bring a blanket with me, but I hadn't expected to do it today, so no blanket." Looking over at Sora, who was currently kneeling on the grass with her hands in her lap and just staring at the grass in his direction, he burst into laughter. Sitting up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the grass with him. "Come on, it's not that bad."

            Sora lay on her back on the grass. Her head almost rested on Yamato's shoulder from when he had brought her down, and he still absentmindedly held her hand. "It does feel nice and all, but still…" 

            The handsome blonde laughed whole-heartedly, "Okay okay, would it make you feel better if I let you lay on my jacket?" 

            "No! I'd end up feeling worse, 'cuz then I'd be getting your jacket dirty."

            "My jacket is already going to get dirty."

            "Still… no."

            "Okay then…" Yamato wondered what would be a good solution. "Why don't you use me as your cushion or something?"

            Sora stared at the blonde with her crimson orbs. "Huh?"

            "Not suggesting anything, really, but if you feel uncomfortable, then you can use me as a pillow."

            "Um… okay…" Sora pulled her hand away from Yamato who uttered an apology and blushed when he realized he still held her hand. Sora blushed when she lay down perpendicular to Yamato's position and placed her head on the upper part of his stomach. Though she couldn't explain it, the reason why she didn't want to lie down was because of her clothes, but resting only her head on something clean set her mind at ease.

            Yamato enjoyed breathing in her scent as she rested on him, and he tried to find a word to describe it again. He was broken out of his thoughts when Sora spoke up. 

            "I'm not really a dainty, prissy, and vain girl who can't do anything…" She announced. "It's just that I'm kind of a neat freak so this stuff bothers me… but I wouldn't have trouble doing this in a soccer uniform or anything… just not in my everyday clothing…" Sora didn't know why, but she felt the need to clarify things with Yamato. She didn't want him thinking of her as some idiotic ditsy girl who couldn't do anything. 

            "I know, don't worry about it, I understand. Besides, I think it's sort of cute." Yamato smiled when he saw Sora blush again. _She only blushes when it's just the two of us… _He went back to his favorite new hobby of figuring out a word for her heavenly scent. 

            The stars shone brightly that night. The glittering jewels of the night spread throughout the sky in an array of shimmering lights, each dazzling the two in their own unique way. 

            Sora stared at the stars, "I never realized how beautiful they were."

            "Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" Yamato replied. "I come here pretty often. I just love the view from this spot in the park." 

            "Thanks for sharing something so special." The redhead whispered. 

            "I wanted to." 

            A short pause followed before Yamato broke it again. "Jasmine."

            Sora rolled a bit to her side to look at Yamato questioningly, "what?"

            "Jasmine."

            "Huh?"

            Taking a lock of her long, wavy, auburn strands into his hand, Yamato brought it up to his face and took a deep breath. "Your scent… is like jasmine." 

AN: Thanks to everyone who wrote a review you guys are super super super!! *****Sniff* you guys are so encouraging. I love you all!! Lolz, I'm getting sappy… but really, thanks to all of you encouraging reviewers out there, you guys are my inspiration. 


	6. Chapter 6 Beauty Sleep

AN: I upload too fast… maybe I should get a life… lolz.

Sooooooooooo… MERRY CHRISTMAS!! This is my fabulous present to you all. [All as in anyone who reads this fanfic.] ^-^ 

Lol, I'm just joking. But, I do hope you guys like this chap!

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter 6 – Beauty sleep

            Yamato drove Sora home in his sleek, midnight black, BMW Z4 convertible. [AN: lolz, sorry, but I just had to add that in… *****sigh* I love that car.] He had let the top down and the wind now playfully ran through Sora's auburn strands, making them dance. Yamato enjoyed the ride; the soft wind allowing him to catch tempting whiffs of Sora's jasmine scent. The blonde felt unexplainably proud to finally be able to describe her heavenly scent with such precision. 

            Sora yawned from the passenger seat and Yamato stole a quick glance of the sweet girl. "Tired already?" He teased. 

            She shook her head, wild strands flying up around her, "No way." And went on to explain, "Lack of sleep." 

            Yamato grinned, "tsk tsk, bad Sora. Then again I guess it's okay for _you_ since you don't possibly need anymore _beauty_ sleep."

            The girl's cheeks tinted and she giggled, "Just take me home, flirt."

            The handsome singer chuckled lightly with his baritone voice, "Fine, fine, where do you live?" he asked, glancing at the redhead seated beside him in the passenger seat. The temporary lighting of the street lamps they passed allowed for brief moments of revelation of the girl's pretty features. 

            "201 McKenzie Boulevard." Sora answered.

            Yamato's eyes widened, "Wow, Tai was telling the truth for once. I live on 220 McKenzie."

            "Whoa, that's just about a block away… how… coincidental?" Sora answered, trying to find the right word. 

            The blonde nodded, "Guess I'll be seeing more of you then." He grinned and winked at her. 

            Sora rolled her eyes and smirked in a playful manner, "Flirt."

            The car pulled up to the classy building when it was well into the night. Sora got out of the car by herself, though Yamato had gotten out to open the door for her. The tall building loomed over the pair as Sora thanked Yamato for the ride and quickly ran inside the lobby. He watched her walk out of his sight before he got back into his automobile and drove the short distance home. 

*~*~*~*~*

            Sora lived in the penthouse on the very top of the building. It was a grand total of three patios, two floors, three bedrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, and a dining room. Wide windows lined the walls, veiled by luxurious curtains. The girl stepped into the house, after unlocking the door and turned on the lights. The house was quite, like it always was, but then again, that was one of the many reasons why she had loved it so much. The redhead walked into her bedroom and fell into her soft comforters, sighing happily for no apparent reason. A light sleep claimed her. 

            A few hours later, Yamato lay in bed, staring at the plainly colored ceiling. He had taken a shower and his work sat done on his birch corner desk. The room was spotless, but then again, they had maids that cleaned it everyday. Multiple shelves of books lined neatly against the wall to the left of the bed, and to the right, a door led to the balcony. The room was comfortable, yet completely against his desires. Nothing expressed him, except a guitar and a music stand in the corner. There were no posters, no paintings, just plain walls, and plain furniture in a hopelessly neat cell. 

            He needed to breathe. 

            It was clear sleep wasn't going to come easily and so he got out of bed. Walking onto the balcony in his pajamas, he gazed up at the stars and couldn't help but think about what Sora was doing now. The girl he had for no apparent reason, shared the stars with. He stayed out there, sitting on a bench placed outside for his convenience. There was a telescope there too, and he bent down to peer into the eyepiece to gaze into the night. The stars seemed to glow brighter that night. 

            The next day went much better than the first for Sora. She arrived early for class and the lunch was very much edible. 

            "Bye Mimi!" Sora waved as she ran out the door, immediately bumping into a strong figure. "Oof, sorry about tha-" Sora stopped when she saw it was Yamato who she had just ran into. "Oh, hey Yama."

            "Hey Sora, in a hurry?" 

            "Just desperate to get out of class."

            "Likewise." He walked towards the main doors and motioned for her to follow, "Come on, Sora, let's go wait for the guys."

            Jamie was already there, seated with a book and reading with his one visible emerald eye. He greeted Yamato and Sora kindly before turning his attention back to his book. Jeff and Aki came next, and finally, Tai who had the most trouble pushing through the girls since he came later. The girls clustered more than the day before since it was the talk of the school that Sora started hanging out with them, so naturally there would be a rush to get to Yamato first.

            Tai bent down to catch his breath. "Okay, okay! No one panic, I'm here!"

            Sora walked over to the boy who had just forced his way through a barricade of wild hormone controlled girls, and bent down so she was at his level. "Really Tai, I'm surprised you're here, considering that you cut two of your classes yesterday. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

            Tai stood up and gave Sora the best pout he could come up with. "Aw Sora, you know that if I knew you were in both of those classes that I would've _never_ cut!" 

            "Dork."

            Tai grinned and turned to the rest of the guys. "Alright guys, let's go." 

            As the group began to walk towards the large iron gates of the school, leaving the mob of girls behind to stare at Yamato's back, Sora questioned their destination. "To the pizza place?"

            Yamato walked next to the redhead and turned to look at her, "That's right, no one told you yet huh, Sora?"

            Looking at the handsome blonde with her ruby orbs, Sora became confused. "Huh?"

            He smiled, "On Tuesdays and Thursdays the guys and I have band rehearsal."

            "The guys?"

            "Jamie, Aki, and Jeff."

            "No Tai?"

            "No Tai. He just watches."

            "Thank god." Sora giggled, "He's my best friend and all… but let's be honest, the guy has absolutely no musical talent at all. The last time I heard him sing was a while ago, but I'm confident that he's the same."

            Curious, Yamato asked, "What hap-"

            Tai popped in from nowhere, "I heard that, Sora!"

            Sora smiled slyly at Tai, "Last time he sang was at my place and the seventy year old grandmother with a hearing aid came downstairs to tell him to shut up."

            "Hey, hey stop!" Tai yelled and ran after Sora as she raced down the street.

            Yamato smiled and watched the two's retreating backs as they sped away.

            The rehearsal was held in a large concert hall. The guys explained that since they would be performing the next week, rehearsals would be held the stage. Sora entered the colossal area and spun around gleefully. "This is so cool!"

            Yamato grinned with pride; "We'll be on stage, why don't you go sit with Tai in the first row?"

            Sora nodded excitedly, "Definitely! I'm psyched to finally be able to see you guys perform!"

            Laughing at her childish bliss, Yamato absentmindedly took a lock of her wavy auburn hair and said without thinking, "You're cute." 

            The lead singer blushed immediately upon hearing the words and looked away from Sora, not wanting to meet her gaze. Sora was too energetic to let the words affect her much and ignored the comment all together. "I'll be waiting!" She yelled and ran to the front row. 

            Yamato let out the breath he held and walked onto the stage and picked up his guitar. 

            Sora found herself in the same seat of the same car at the same hour as the night before. Rehearsal ran late, but it was definitely worth it. Yamato drove with his eyes glued on the road and Sora let her eyes close. 

            The silence was broken by Yamato, "hey Sora, how'd you like it?"

            Keeping her eyes closed, she answered, "It was great, Yama."

            He smiled, "You're coming to the concert next week right?"

            Sora grinned with her eyes shut, "only if I still get great seats."

            "Well, only the best for Sora of course."

            "Oh, really? Bribe me."

            "Backstage."

            "You're good."

            "You're just falling for the Ishida charm."            

            "Flirt, let me sleep."

AN: helloooooooooooooooo, sorry, this chap took a bit longer for me to put up cuz I really didn't know what to write! But fear not, I've got it planned out! Okay okay… maybe not… tell me what you think!

Also, I was thinking if I should shorten my chapters so it's like chapters one and two… or should I make them long like chapters four and five? Or in the middle… hm…


	7. Chapter 7 Miniskirts

AN: Hello everybody! Since it's the break and since I don't believe in doing work, I'm going to have plenty of time to write so this chap is goin up pretty fast. 

Lolz, I was reading the reviews I got and I just have to say something to **SR71-will**, who wrote, "Sorato sucks, Taiora rules." So, to SR71-will: Honestly I like Taiora too but this fic just isn't a Taiora. But since I did kind of write SORATO in the plot summary, I don't understand why you read it… lolz. But, if in the future I do decide to write a Taiora [I'm not giving up on this fic!] I hope that you will read that one instead and comment there. As for the time being, I hope that you have fun reading a good Taiora. 

No one shoot me down! I'm not stopping with the Sorato and I have no intentions of doing so either. I have another Sorato plot in mind but I will finish this before I start another. I like reading both Sorato and Taiora, but I like writing Sorato more. So I'm done with my note, if anyone read all of this, thanks for reading it. ^-^

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter 7 – Miniskirts

            _One week later._

            Sora sat in front of her easel in the fourth period advanced painting class. She had always shown an extraordinary talent in the area of art and was put into the class when she first transferred over. Most schools couldn't afford such well-supplied art classes, but Ishida high was very well off. Sora sighed, the school really was a school for the rich, and perhaps that was why there were so many snobbish girls in school.

            The girl sat there deep in thought, just staring absentmindedly at her oil painting before her. Someone tapped Sora on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "Sora?" Yamato bent down to speak into her ear. 

            "Huh?" She blinked. 

            The blonde chuckled lightly, "Nothing, I was just bored and I saw you in dream world."

            "Oh… yeah…" 

            "Class is almost over, maybe you should clean up. I already put my stuff away."

            "Oh, thanks." Sora got up and walked to the sink, rinsing out her brushes and her water can. Her palette could be saved for later use. When she returned, she saw Yamato carefully studying her painting of a two creatures. The larger of the two possessed a sharp beak, strong arms, grand wings, and a sort of helmet over its head. The other was a kind of werewolf almost. It stood on its hind legs and had ammunition strapped across its chest. "They're from an old story my mother used to tell me."

            Yamato turned around, and spotted Sora. "A story?"

            She nodded her head, her auburn strands sweeping over her shoulders, "See the bird? That's my protector."

            Yamato smiled, "Why do you need a protector when I'm here?"

            "Flirt, do you want to hear the story or not?"

            "Of course!"

            "Okay. It's called Garudamon. I used to see it in my dreams when I was little and my mother would tell me it was the legendary Garudamon who was protecting me."

            "The werewolf dude is awesome."

            "That's Weregarurumon."

            "A Werewho?"

            Sora giggled, "Weregarurumon. Since Garudamon protected the skies, Weregarurumon worked beside it and protected the earth."

            "It's cool, kinda like my band." Yamato looked at the painting longer before adding, "Actually, it reminds me a lot of the band."

            Sora smiled sweetly, "really?"

            "Definitely, he's strong, kicks ass, and overall cool, just like me."

            She gave him a skeptical look and laughed, "Never mind." The bell rang and Sora draped a white cloth over the painting, careful not to touch the still wet oil paint. 

            Yamato waited for her by the door, "It's really amazing."

            "I know, you already said it's just like you too."

            "No, I mean the painting. You're amazing."

            Sora blushed at the compliment, "thanks, now come on, I don't want to be late for gym."

* * * * *

            "I cannot believe how sexist the gym teacher is! Why do you guys get to play soccer when the girls have to play tennis?!" Sora fumed at Tai and Yamato when Mr. Johnston allowed them to take a five-minute break. "AND we have to change uniforms?!"

            "I'm not complaining." Tai winked at Sora who wore a white tennis skirt and matching sleeveless shirt. 

            "I'm gonna hit you with the racket, Tai." Sora glared at the two boys who wore simple red tee shirts and navy running pants. 

            Tai watched hesitantly as Sora's knuckles turned white from her grip on the racket and decided to move strategically behind Yamato. 

            Yamato shot Tai a glare before looking at Sora. "Um… Sora… I think your partner wants you." He pointed to a girl on the other side of the gym who was currently drooling subconsciously from staring at Yamato. 

            "No, I think she wants _you_, Yama."

            "Bu-but, I really think she wants to play tennis."

            "No, I really think she wants to play with you."

            "Then help me distract her, she's creeping me out." Since obviously tricking Sora didn't work, Yamato tried the truth. Her tennis partner was indeed giving him the creeps.

            Glaring at Yamato, Sora gave in, "fine, fine… you're lucky I'm doing this for you."

            Yamato grinned at her words; "I knew you'd fall for the Ishida charm sooner or later."

            Without warning, Sora's racket made contact with Yamato's arm, leaving a throbbing sensation on his arm. 

            Yamato cringed, but before he could say anything, Sora was already halfway across the gym. He called after her, "If I can't play at tonight's concert you'll have to hold the guitar for me!" He grinned and added, "Even better, you'll have to massage my arm!" 

            Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, since about a dozen girls ran over immediately, each saying things like, "Oh, Mattie, you're hurt?! "Mattie let me massage your arm for you." 

            Tai could be heard snickering from behind Yamato and the blonde spun around to glare at him again. His attention soon returned to Sora who was now serving the ball. She had such a great form. Yamato was lost in his thoughts and soon forgot about the girls that seemed to be eager to just touch his shirt. Sora's uniform really did compliment her well. It showed off her slender arms and long creamy legs. When she served, he was allowed a peek at her slim midriff. 

            Tai watched as his friend stared after Sora. He shook his head and sighed, Yamato had no idea just how far in he was. 

* * * * *

            After school, Yamato drove Sora home so she could change for the concert. He promised to pick her up at five so he could take her backstage and so they could have time to get things in order. 

            Sora stood in front of her mirror, brushing out the tangles in her long auburn hair. For the night, she had straightened it and placed two silver clips in her hair. She wore a red spaghetti strap top and a pair of black flairs. A pair of sneakers assured her comfort during long hours of standing. The digital clock read 4:45pm, fifteen minutes before prince charming would be downstairs waiting for her. Sora giggled at the name, prince charming seemed fitting for the sweet blonde. Grabbing her jacket, Sora decided to go wait for him downstairs instead of having Yamato make a trip up. 

            Yamato arrived at the building ten minutes early and decided to park across the street. As he neared the building, a vision walked through the glass doors and seemed to find him instantly. 

"Yama!" Sora ran over to Yamato after adjusting the belt strap of her black suede jacket. 

            Yamato stared at the girl before him, glued on his spot. She looked stunning with her hair straightened, and before she had strapped up her jacket, Yamato had been allowed to see her in a red shirt that hugged her curves comfortably. "Hi Sora." He blushed slightly at his late greeting, "you look really nice."

            Sora took the compliment platonically, "thanks, isn't this the first time you've seen me with something other than a uniform?"

            "Yeah…" Yamato frowned. 

            "What's wrong? You don't like it?" Sora asked, spinning around, allowing him to get the whole picture. 

            "No, you really look great… but…"

            "But?"

            He pointed to her legs, "No skirt. Don't you know that you're supposed to wear incredibly short miniskirts to the concerts so you can catch the lead singer's attention?"

            Sora couldn't help but laugh, "I don't wear skirts unless completely necessary."

            "Now _that's_ a pity."

            "Come on, flirt, let's go already." She took his hand and dragged him over to where the sleek convertible was waiting.

            * * * * *

            Yamato was right. 

            Every single girl who went to the concert seemed to be wearing as little as possible. What was depressing to Sora was that they all seemed to have perfect bodies as well, and they were all beautiful. Though she couldn't tell if it was the makeup or cosmetic surgery, she was sure that where their beauty came from or how beautiful they were was of no concern to any of the band members. Yamato was a flirt, but he wasn't a player. He was a sweet and even innocent guy who had morals. 

            Yet, even Sora's common sense couldn't suppress the small voice in the back of her head that said, "but what if he does fall for one of those girls?" Maybe Yamato did like short skirts and perfect facial features… The redhead shook her head to clear her thoughts. Nonsense, Yamato was better than that, and even if he did end up dating a girl who was eager to show as much skin as possible, it really was none of her concern.

            Tai came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Sora."

            "Hey Tai."

            He gave a whistle and winked at the girl before him, "niiice." He looked her over shamelessly. She had taken off her jacket and now stood in her well fitting clothing.

            "Jerk. Why don't you just take your pick in the crowd?" Sora smirked. 

            "Nah, why go for the artificial when I can have the natural?"

            "You _can't_ have the natural."

            "Ouch." 

            Sora giggled, "You dork, where are you going to be sitting… or standing?"

            Tai shrugged, "somewhere back here."

            "Really?"

            "Too crowded and loud out there, hurts my head."

            "I know just what you mean, I get headaches just looking at it."

            "Then come sit with me, you get the best seats from up there." Tai pointed to the walkway above them that allowed for technicians to adjust the spotlights. 

            "Is it safe?"

            "Of course, it has to support people, you know. Sometimes I'll even help out with the lighting. I've been up there before, so don't worry bout it."

            "Okay, I trust you." Sora said, and followed Tai as he led her to the stairs. 

            Once they were seated on the iron walkway, careful not to let their feet hang over so as not to attract attention, the concert began with a beat started by Jamie. The girls screamed like there was no tomorrow.

            Their first song was a fast one and Sora looked down at the girls in the crowd. They held signs that said, "Matt I love you" "Marry me Matt" "Matt is hot" and numerous other interpretations declaring their undying love for the lead singer. Sora sighed and just decided to enjoy the concert and the view from the top. 

            A slow song finally came, allowing Tai and Sora to talk. Due to the heavy noise, the two found it impossible to talk during the faster songs, but the new song allowed their ears to take a rest. 

            Tai looked down at the girls who held signs and screamed at Matt. "Hm… someone should hold a sign that says 'I love Tai' and scream it out…" 

            Sora laughed, "You and your ego, Tai, you're not even in the band."

            Tai pouted.

            "But Tai, if you're really so upset about no girls screaming that they love you, I can fix that." Sora took in a deep breath and cupped her mouth, turning her head up she screamed in a feigned high pitch voice, "TAI, I LOVE YOU!!"

            Tai stared at his best friend for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. Putting an arm around Sora, he grinned, "I knew it, babe."

            She punched him on the arm. Hard. 

            "Oow…" Tai complained as he rubbed the sore spot. 

            "Told you not to call me that." Sora said and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. She leaned over the railings to see the girls. "Hm… I guess no one really heard that."

            "That's okay, cuz I did." Tai said and nudged Sora. 

            "I'm glad to know that you're not deaf, Tai."

            "Ouch." Then, out of nowhere, a sudden change of attitude occurred in Tai. "Matt seems to be really getting to know you well."

            The statement caught Sora off guard, "um… yea… I guess so."

            Tai smiled, "That's good."

            "Why do you say so?"

            "Matt has always been kinda uptight. He makes friends kinda slowly, but when he does, he trusts them completely. It's his cautious nature since he always has those girls around him, he's not sure who really actually likes him for who he is."

            Sora looked down at the lead singer, "really…"

            The boy nodded, his brown hair bouncing with him as he did so, "He grew up kinda lonely. He only had his brother, so friendship really matters for him." He turned to face Sora, "Sora, don't hurt him."

            "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, but the screaming from below drowned her voice out, and soon, another speedy song began. By the time the concert finished, Sora had forgotten about what Tai said. 

AN: Woot! Okay, Chapter 7 finished! Lolz, that was fast. I'll get crackin' on chapter 8. Review please! And as usual, thanks so much for everyone that does. 


	8. Chapter 8 Loneliness

AN: Here's the next chapter! 

To **Yukata**: I'll put in TK, don't worry!

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter 8 – Loneliness

            The concert ended when it was well into the night. Sora sat outside with Tai on a nearby bench and waited for the band members to come out of the building. She yawned and laid her head on Tai's shoulder, dozing off into a light sleep while waiting for Jamie, Aki, Jeff, and Yamato. 

            Tai smiled at the girl who used him as a pillow and put a protective arm around her to keep her from shifting her position too much and to offer her warmth. 

            Yamato cleared his throat behind Tai. "Getting cozy?" 

            Tai chuckled at the question, "You sound jealous, Yam-man."

            Yamato stepped in front of Tai and kept his eyes on the red headed girl. He grinned, "Don't flatter yourself, Tai."

            The young man with wild brown hair laughed, "Don't worry, nothing's happening. She got tired since you guys were taking so long so she doze off."

            Yamato sighed, "Yeah, we did kind of take a long time, Jamie, Aki, and Jeff are still in there. I left early since I promised to take Sora back home. I didn't want her to get home too late."

            Tai grinned, "Just like a responsible boyfriend."

            "Shut up, Tai."

            "I hear that way too often." Tai shifted a little and accidentally woke the sleeping beauty in his arms. 

            Sora opened her ruby orbs slowly and focused on the figure in front of her. "…Yama? Great concert, it was the best." She smiled dreamily and stood up shakily and stretched. 

            Yamato couldn't help but notice that when she stretched, her shirt went up with her arms and he was allowed another peek of her midriff. He turned away, blushing. "Thanks Sora. Look, I'm going to get the car and come back real quick okay? So you can wait here with Tai, alright?"

            She shook her head, auburn strands flying up as she did so. "I can walk, it's fine." Turning to Tai, she gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for being my pillow, Tai. Night." Yamato smiled at her and she followed him as he walked away in the direction of his car. 

            It was a good 1:30AM and Sora's lack of sleep was definitely catching up with her. She was groggy in her steps towards the car and felt slightly lightheaded. She shakily ran up to Yamato and grabbed his arm to steady herself. 

            He looked at her with concern, "Hey Sora, you okay?"

            She nodded and smiled, "I'm fine; I guess I just didn't wake up completely or something… maybe I'm just getting too sleepy."

            The handsome blonde nodded in understanding, "Come on, I'll help you to the car. I hope this isn't too late or anything for your parents to understand… I'll talk to them if you'd like." He wrapped an arm around Sora to make sure she was okay and led her in the direction of the car.

            "No. It's fine." Sora sighed and closed her eyes again, just taking in the soothing scent of Yamato's cologne. They reached the car and Yamato helped Sora into the black BMW before running to the other side and getting in the driver's seat himself. No more than two minutes into the drive home, Sora had already fallen asleep. 

            Yamato stopped in front of the same large building that he had parked in front of before the concert. He looked to his right and just observed the way Sora slept. Yamato liked watching her sleep. She looked serene and happy in her dreams. 

            He didn't want to wake the girl, so he simply got out of the car and ran to the passenger side, trying to make as little noise as possible, and carried her out of the car, cradling her against his chest. Yamato walked into the well-lit lobby with the sleeping girl in his arms and ignored the eyes that were focused on him and Sora. Sora had mentioned that she lived in the penthouse and since there was only one, it made his life much easier. When the elevator brought them to their destination, the blonde rang the doorbell several times before finally giving up. 

            Yamato whispered an apology into Sora's ear before reaching into the right pocket of her jacket. His hand brushed against her thigh, before his hand found the cool metal object he searched for. Taking Sora's keys in his hand in an awkward position, he managed to stuff it into the lock and successfully open it without damaging anything.

            The house was completely dark, save for the dim glow coming from the street lamps outside. Yamato grew concerned at the sight of the empty house and gently lay Sora down on a couch before finding the light switch. It felt oddly cold without Sora in his arms. She was light so he wasn't burdened by her weight and she still carried the heavenly jasmine scent. He walked over to the couch and decided that he had to wake her up so that when she did wake up, the situation of how she ended up home wouldn't be a mystery to her. But Yamato also didn't feel comfortable with her being home alone when it was so late and the felt that he needed to ask her where her parents had gone. 

            Gently grabbing Sora's arm, Yamato shook her and softly said, "Sora, you're home. Sora, wake up."

            The words and motion seemed to have absolutely no effect upon the sleeping beauty and she simply shifted position and mumbled, "Mm…"

            "Sora, your parents aren't home."

            Her ruby eyes shot open at the statement and she sat up immediately, almost bumping into Yamato as she did so. She turned to face him slowly, "I know…"

            "What?"

            Sora sighed, and bowed her head, "I knew they weren't going to be home."

            "Well, where are they?"

            "I-I'm not sure…"

            Yamato grew worried, "Look Sora, I don't feel comfortable with you being home alone like this… it could be dangerous if something happens and it's completely irresponsible of your parents."

            Sora looked up at Yamato and teased him, "Yes DAD, I understand."

            The singer smiled and sat down next to her on the sofa. "So, where are they?"

            Sora sighed again, it was clear Yama wasn't going to let the subject slip by. Perhaps it was time to tell him the truth. "I'm really not sure."

            "Sora, what's going on?"

            "My mother is in Japan, that's where her company is so she has to be there."

            "Okay, so what about your dad?"

            "He's… gone… He left my mother and I to elope with his secretary when I was just an infant." Sora threw her head back and laughed, "classic isn't it?"

            Yamato smiled at the girl's carefree manner, but the matter was still a serious one. "It's your father's loss."

            "No, actually I'm pretty sure he doesn't care. He's happily married with that woman and has two daughters." She turned to look at Yamato in the eyes and smiled as if reassuring him that it didn't bother Sora at all. "My mother and I bumped into him on the streets once in Odaiba, I'm pretty sure that's the first time that I can remember seeing him." Sora shrugged. "I've never known the man, so I grew up without a father, it really doesn't bother me."

            The blonde smiled again, this girl before him just couldn't stop amazing him. She was so strong, in more ways than one and her strength drew him closer to her. "What exactly does your mother do that she can't be with you?"

            "Oh, believe me, she tried. My mother is a fashion designer and owns a brand that has actually become quite successful. When we first moved here, she tried to continue work overseas but it was as efficient. Designs and plans always arrived late on both sides and it just couldn't keep up, so she went back to keep things on track. I chose to stay here. I switched schools recently since my mother liked this school better. She felt better knowing that I was attending Ishida High."

            "Sora…"

            "Yama, don't feel bad for me or anything. I like my life the way it is. My mother loves me, I know she does, but work gets in the way for everyone once in a while. I never knew my father, so there's no reason to be sad about someone I don't remember. Plus, I'm happy now with you guys, Tai and you both."

            Yamato didn't know what to say. Sora made it clear that the situation didn't bother her at all so he did the only option left, he put a protective arm around her and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't explain it, but something inside him just compelled him to protect the fiery girl from loneliness, insecurities, and a thousand more things that came into mind. 

            Sora felt her cheeks burn, but did not make an effort to move out of the embrace. His light cologne and strong body blurred her senses so she closed her eyes and enjoyed the brief moment. 

            Yamato spoke up and Sora could feel the vibration from his neck since her head was resting on his shoulder. "You know that now, I'll just have to be coming over a lot more, right?"

            The girl pulled away and looked at Yamato skeptically, "Excuse me?"

            The singer chuckled, "I'll have to keep you company!"

            Sora simply rolled her eyes and smiled at his reason. 

            "Come on, Sora, don't tell me it doesn't get lonely."

            She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and got up to walk into the kitchen. "Yamato, it's late."

            Her statement was confirmed with a glance at his watch, which now read 2:15. "Nah, it's fine, my parents expect me home late since they're used to my concerts."

            Sora stuck her head out of the doorway from the kitchen, "You sure?"

            "Positive. Besides, who better to keep you company other than the great Yamato Ishida? I might even decide to sleep over," he grinned, and then added, "If you're lucky."

            From the empty doorway, a box of sandwich bags found its way into Yamato's face. Rubbing his nose, Yamato grinned and mumbled, "ouch, good aim."

            Sora's giggles could be heard from the other room and it made Yamato smile. "Yamato, do you want to eat something?"

            "You bet! That concert took a lot of energy." 

            "I'm kinda hungry too, so I'll cook something for the two of us."

            Yamato grinned, "See, you're cooking for me already."

            It was answered with another laugh. 

            Busying himself while Sora worked in the kitchen, Yamato decided to explore the house. "Hey Sora, you don't mind if I look around, do you?"

            "No, go ahead. There's a guest bedroom on this floor, the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, and the living room. Upstairs, there are two bedrooms, and a living room, which is more like just a cozy sitting room."

            "There are three bedrooms and one bathroom?"

            "Well, both bedrooms upstairs have their own bathroom."

            "Wow, you sure you live by yourself?"

            "Well, my mom chose this place. One of the bedrooms is for her, though she hasn't been here before. We lived somewhere else before she moved back, but she bought this penthouse for me right before she went to Japan."

            "So who decorated?"

            "I did. My mom gave me a credit card with a ridiculously high limit and told me to decorate this place whichever way I wanted to, as long as I was happy."

            Yamato walked into the kitchen, where Sora was cutting something on the counter and grinned. "Spoiled."

            "Am not. I'm quite conservative, you know. None of this stuff is overly expensive or anything, and it _is_ a large house." Sora defended herself. In all honesty, before her mother's clothing brand became popular, they lived in a small two bedroom apartment, barely enough for the two of them. Sora knew that when her mother had left for Japan, she was worried about her daughter's happiness and comfort so she had made arrangements for Sora to live in the large penthouse. "Yamato, weren't you going to look around?"

            "Oh, that's right, I'll be back." Yamato announced and walked out of the white marble kitchen, eager to see the house where Sora Takenouchi lived in. 

            Yamato turned the knob and opened the door to Sora's bedroom. He had been to every room in the house and this was the last one left. Since the other two bedrooms held no possessions of Sora, he guessed that this one was her room. The whole house had been extremely well decorated and kept clean and tidy. "Sora would make a great wife to a lucky guy," Yamato startled himself when the thought ran through his mind. Shaking it out of his head, he stepped into the room. 

            He knew it wasn't the most polite thing in the world to go into other people's bedrooms, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. He promised silently that all he would do was look around without touching anything. No harm in that, right?

            The room had a faint scent of jasmine, and it made Yamato smile. It was a very cozy room, making him feel comfortable almost instantly. Bookshelves aligned the wall and cushions were laid out on the carpeted floor. Looking around, Yamato spotted a painting on the wall, adjacent to a birch bookshelf. He recognized the bird instantly as the one from Sora's painting, Garudamon. Taking a step, he examined the painting closer. 

            Yamato reached out a tentative hand to hover over the piece of art. He didn't dare touch it, but it was mesmerizing. A sweet voice broke him out of his trance. "I painted that too."

            Turning around, he smiled at the sight of Sora by the doorway. The light from the hall outlined her with a glow and she looked heavenly. "Beautiful." The word slipped out of his mouth before he could think, but Sora thought it was meant for the painting. 

            "Really, you like it? Thanks." Walking over to the painting on the wall, she traced the outline of the bird with a slim finger. "It keeps me company. My protector…" Snapping out of her thoughts, Sora whirled around to face Yamato. "Come on, you sneaky thing, the food's ready."

            Yamato leaned back in the chair and sighed with content. "That was probably the best food I've had in a while."

            Sora yawned and grinned, "You're lying, but thanks." 

            She yawned again, and Yamato realized how tired she must've been. "You need sleep, I'll do the dishes, go sleep."

            Sora smiled genuinely, "Yamato, you're so sweet." She paused slightly and before he could gloat, she continued, "You're a flirt too. But a sweet one." Standing up, she yawned again, placing a hand over her mouth as she did so. The small action made Yamato smile at how cute she looked. Sora turned to Yamato and announced, "First, I need to take a shower. Don't leave until I'm done, 'kay?"

            The blonde grinned, there were a million things he could say to that, but decided that it was too late so he simply smiled and nodded. 

             When Sora was in the shower, Yamato picked up the dishes on the glass dining table and placed them into the sink. Luckily, the plumbing was very good in Sora's building, so when he turned on the water, the redheaded girl's shower was unaffected. 

            Sora emerged from the bathroom wearing her pajamas and a robe. She smiled when Yamato turned around to look at her from his spot on the sofa, where he had been watching TV. Sitting next to Yamato on the sofa, she glanced at the clock and gasped. "Yama… it's 4:30!"

            The blonde smiled reassuringly, "I told you, my parents are used to it. Sometimes, I even sleep over at one of the guys' house after a concert without telling them. Don't worry. You need your sleep."

            Sora shook her head. "It's nice to have company once in a while here… it does get lonely." It was too late for her to deny it, and she was too tired to hide the fact that maybe she did like having Yamato around.

            The singer grinned at the comment, but remained quiet when he saw Sora yawn again. "If you won't go to sleep, then watch TV with me." Yamato offered and pulled her back so she could rest on the soft cushions. 

            Sora nodded her head and subconsciously placed it on Yamato's shoulder.

            4:45AM. Yamato glanced at the girl who smelled like jasmine. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder and he smiled at the sight. Deciding that he did like having Sora leaning on his shoulder and watching her sleep, he stayed in the position until it was five in the morning. Sighing, Yamato moved off the sofa, careful not to wake the girl and turned off the TV. Scooping the figure into his arms, Yamato walked up the stairs and found his way into Sora's bedroom again. 

            Gently lowering her onto the bed, he tucked her in and pushed back the hair that had fallen in front of her face. Smiling at the peaceful sight, he finally got up and closed the door behind him. Walking downstairs, he let himself out, but stood in front of her door. He couldn't just leave without locking it behind him. Looking down, he saw a welcome mat on the floor and grinned at the idea that maybe Sora hid an extra key there like the people in movies. He bent down and lifted the mat, and smiled even wider when he saw the small object on the floor. Picking it up, he locked the door and took the key with him for 'safekeeping.'

            Yamato arrived home at around five fifteen in the morning. The way home had taken no more than three minutes since Sora lived so close by. Opening the door, Yamato went straight to his room and collapsed onto the bed. Changing into a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, he climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep as the sun began to rise.

AN: Wow, this chapter is long… lolz, I just had a lot of stuff I wanted to get into this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!! You guys have no idea how much it means to me that people enjoy reading my fic. Thank you!

Happy New Year, everybody!


	9. Chapter 9 Love at First Sight

**AN**: Wow, 100 reviews!! *sniff* it's enough to make me tear up. Thank you all so much! Arigato gozaimasu! I love writing fanfics, it's really become a great hobby. This fic hasn't even passed my halfway mark (you know… cuz I kinda planned out my chapters when I was bored…) and it's become more successful than my wildest dreams. 

            I know I haven't won an award or anything like that, but this is my first fic and I'm sure that even if this was my 25th fic, 100 reviews would be like an award just the same. Thank you all, your reviews are inspiring and always a pleasure to read.  

To **animatedtears**: thank you so much for your wonderful comment. I can't believe I didn't add their ages into the fic. It was always in my mind so I kinda assumed that through telepathic osmosis everyone else knew too… (Meaning, I forgot to add it in). It's been put into this chapter!

To **ProtoBlues**: lolz, I couldn't think of any other place that was predictable for someone to hide a spare key. Well, anyways, Yama has it now! ^-^

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter IX – Love at first sight.

            Yamato woke up to the sun's rays shining annoyingly bright through the window. He opened his sapphire eyes only to immediately shield them with a hand to protect against the stinging light. The blonde shifted in bed and flipped over, resting his face in the soft pillow, stuffed with duck feathers. Just as he began to drift back into sleep, the loud ringing of the phone jolted Yamato out of his daze. He grumbled, "Not. Happening." The blonde ignored the ringing and refused to pick up the device that lay on his nightstand. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, hang up, hang up, hang up, hang up…" he chanted. 

            When it was clear whoever it was desperately needed to talk to Yamato, he glowered at the phone and picked it up. "What do you want?" He growled into the receiver. 

            The person on the other line laughed, and when he spoke, Yamato recognized the voice of his younger brother. "Man Matt, it's one in the afternoon and you're _still_ sleeping?"

            Yamato yawned and sat up groggily in bed, "What is it, Takeru. I don't think you called to lecture me."

            "Actually I did."

            "What the-"

            "Mom got worried since you had a concert last night so she told me to call you and check up on you."

            Yamato raised an eyebrow that his brother could not see. "Are you serious?"

            Takeru laughed. "Completely. She knows you're probably alone at home today and since you got home late last night from your concert like you always do, Mom got kinda edgy, like most overprotective mothers get."

            Yamato sighed, "Tell her I'm fine."

            "That just won't do. In fact, she told me to personally go and check up on her baby boy." Takeru teased his older brother. 

            The elder blonde sighed, there was no way getting out of these predicaments when his mother had her mind set. "Fine, when will you be here?"

            "Right… NOW!" Takeru yelled and the door to Yamato's bedroom practically exploded, revealing a smaller version of Yamato himself.

            The one in bed simply stared at the energetic boy who had burst through the door and was now laughing hysterically on the glossy hardwood floor. Yamato slowly returned the phone back to its cradle and then stepped over Takeru on the floor. "It's too early for this." He mumbled. 

            By the time Yamato had stepped out of the bathroom, Takeru had made himself comfortable on the sofa and was watching TV. Walking closer, the blonde noticed that the boy seemed to be talking to someone and realized that Takeru held a phone in his right hand. Probably his girlfriend, Kari, Yamato thought. "You done being a sap, TK?" He said loudly.  

            Takeru turned around only to grin at his brother before hastily hanging up. 

            Yamato sat on the sofa next to Takeru with his hair still wet from his shower. Takeru looked at Yamato and decided to question him. "So, who were you with last night?"

            The blonde looked up at his brother, "Just what are you talking about, TK?"

            "It's okay, Matt. When Mom got nosy last night, she made me call Jeff and ask if you guys were done. He said that they got stuck putting your stuff away 'cuz you left to take some girl home."

            "Her name is Sora. Not 'some girl.'" Yamato replied.

            "Okay, _Sora_. Well, how'd it go?"

            "How'd what go?"

            "Your date!"

            "What date?"

            "That date!"

            "What date?"

            Takeru grew frustrated, "The date you had last night with Sora."

            Yamato frowned, "I just took her home, that's all."

            "What time did you get home?"

            Yamato didn't lie, there was no need. "Five something."

            "_Five?!_" Takeru whistled, "she must be something to make Yamato Ishida get home at five just to take her home."

            Yamato didn't know what to say, but just sat there in a daze and smiled while staring out the window. 

            Takeru's tone grew serious. "Does dad know?"      

            "I got home too late, he was in bed, and I woke up too late, since dad had already left."

            "That's good."

            Yamato nodded before turning back to Takeru to ask, "Yo TK, what do you have planned for today? Meeting up with Kari?"

            The younger of the two nodded and grinned boyishly, "You bet," he paused to look down at his wristwatch, "In fact, I should be leavin' now," he announced and got up from the cushioned seat. "What are you gonna do today, Matt? Anything planned? Oh, I bet you're gonna go on a date with that Sora girl." 

            Yamato flung a cushion that hit Takeru right in the middle of his face. "Get out." He said, but the grin on his face made it clear that it was only to be taken lightly. 

            Takeru laughed, "Later, Matt." Takeru exited the penthouse, closing the door behind him. 

            Yamato sighed and turned back to the television. It was a nice day, too good to be wasted by sitting at home by yourself. Yamato's lips formed into a small smile, maybe he would spend the day with Sora. His mind filled with thoughts of the fiery teenage girl. She was probably home alone too right now. Yamato sighed and looked down at the hardwood floor of the living room. At least he had someone to come and check up on him, as annoying as it may be. The blonde smiled wider, "I did say that I would have to go keep her company a lot more…" he thought. 

            Sora was sitting in front of her computer when her phone rang. Reaching over the desk, she picked up the black cordless phone and answered with a "hello." 

            "Hey Sora, what's up?" the voice on the other end asked. 

            Sora recognized the smooth baritone voice and smiled out of reflex, "Hi Yama."

            "Glad you could recognize my voice. Then again there aren't many that can't, seeing how I'm a popular singer and all." 

            The girl laughed and tossed her auburn strands back, "I'm going to hang up, Yama." 

            "Waitwaitwait!" Yamato hastily yelled into his cellular phone. When a giggle came from Sora he sighed, reassured that she had no intentions of hanging up on him. "You doing anything today?"

            "I wish. God, I'm so bored."

            "Great, I'll be right over." 

            "Wait, what-?" 

            "I said, I'm coming over."

            "Excuse me, Yamato, but since when were you allowed to just invite yourself over to my home?" 

            "Since I got the key."

            "…what?"

            Silence was the only response Sora got and she repeated her question. She frowned when Yama didn't answer and was about to press the 'off' button when the door to her room burst open. 

            Yamato stood there, laughing at Sora's expression, much like what his brother did when the same joke was played on Yamato. 

            The girl narrowed her ruby eyes, "You have ten seconds to explain before I call the cops." She said, and pressed the flash button on the phone, breaking off the connection with Yamato and preparing to dial the quick sequence consisting of three numbers. 

            "Okay, okay! Wait!" Yamato stood up, how exactly was she able to make him so nervous and hasty? "When you fell asleep last night, I left; but, when I stood outside the door, I realized that I couldn't just leave the door unlocked, seeing as how that would leave a pretty girl such as yourself all unprotected." 

            Sora threw a pillow at Yamato, "Get to the point, Romeo."

            "Romeo? I'm Romeo now?" Yamato hurriedly continued on with his story when Sora pressed the '9' on the number pad of the phone. "Right, so then I thought maybe you hid an extra key or something and the only place I could think of was under the mat. So there was the key and I locked the door like the responsible guy I am."

            "Did the responsible guy leave with the key?"

            Yamato grinned widely, "Safekeeping purposes."

            Sora smirked, "I'm sure." She looked down and sighed, "I put a key there not only as a spare but also because my mother and I had this agreement. I was kinda hoping that she would just come back one day, so I left a key under the mat for her just in case I wasn't home." 

            Yamato looked away sheepishly, "I should give it back…" he said, holding out the key in the palm of his outstretched arm. 

            Looking up at the blonde, Sora giggled, "You're so cute." She shook her head, "I'm sure it was just wishful thinking. You keep the key, Yamato. I'm trusting you, okay?"

             Yamato stared at the girl with newly found dignity, "Serious?"

            Sora nodded. 

            "Alright! I promise, you can trust me." Yamato stopped for a second and froze. "Hey, did you just call me cute back there?"

            "No." Sora said, looking away so he couldn't tell she was lying. 

            "You did!" Yamato laughed, "I knew you'd fall for the charm." 

            The girl sighed in feigned annoyance, "What exactly did you want, when you invited yourself over?"

            "Oh, right, I forgot about that. Well, I was kinda bored too, so I came to keep you company."

            "Did I say I needed company?"

            "Aw, come on, Sora!"

            She laughed, "Alright, alright, what did you have in mind?"

            "How about a movie?"

            Sora thought about the invitation momentarily before answering, "Sounds good."

            At three in the afternoon, on a Saturday, the movie theater was packed. Yamato grabbed Sora's hand, to prevent being separated and continued into auditorium ten. They sat down along the seventh row and Yamato soon left to brave the crowd once more for popcorn and soda. He returned right when the auditorium began to dim, triumphant with the goods. 

            Handing Sora her iced tea, he leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "Miss me?"

            Sora shoved him away, accidentally spilling some of the large popcorn onto his lap. She giggled, and whispered, "Oops, sorry bout that, Yama." 

            Yamato pouted and brushed the popcorn off of his pants and took a sip of his soda. He turned back to Sora and planted the bag of popcorn on her lap. "You can hold it." He winked. 

            Sora frowned, "Fine then, you just won't be getting any." She smiled innocently and returned her attention to the screen. 

            The blonde smiled at the girl before rotating in his seat to enjoy the movie.

            A cute blonde and a pretty brunette walked out of the theater, hand in hand. The brunette turned to the boy. "Thanks for taking me to the movies, TK." 

            Takeru grinned widely, he was becoming more and more like his brother. "Anything for you, Kari."

            Kari smiled and kissed Takeru lightly on the cheek before someone bumped into her. The young man who had collided into her turned around immediately. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to- Kari? Takeru?" His apology was cut short when he recognized the brunette and the blonde boy. 

            "Yamato, what are you doing here?" Takeru asked, but when he noticed the beautiful auburn headed girl next to Yamato he smiled slyly at his older brother. "Oh, I see." 

            The girl quickly defended herself, "This isn't a date I assure you."

            "Aw, you don't have to be ashamed of it, Sora." Yamato said, hooking an arm around her shoulders. 

            Wiggling herself out of his arm, Sora turned around to mouth 'flirt' in his direction. 

            Takeru laughed. "Right. _Not_ a date." He said, grinning. Getting to his senses, he pulled Kari over and introduced her. 

            Sora finally noticed the brunette girl since the younger girl's back had been turned previously. Her crimson eyes widened in realization, "Kari?!"

            The young brunette looked up at the older girl and immediately hugged the girl with delight. "Sora!!"

            Yamato and Takeru watched the girls' reunion. "Wow."

            Kari pulled away and spoke quickly with excitement. "Sora, oh wow, Sora! I haven't seen you in the longest! Tai told me you were here, but I didn't get the chance to see you. I've missed you so much!" 

            Sora laughed as she listened to the girl. Tai and Kari had moved away from Odaiba when they were merely children. Being Tai's best friend, Sora had been like an older sister to Kari and the distance was hard on them all. Sora smiled genuinely at the girl, "It's great to see you." She turned to look at Takeru. "Boyfriend?"

            Kari laughed, "Yeah, he's great." 

            Yamato and Takeru stood nearby, talking, while the girls laughed, involved in their own conversation. 

            "So that's Sora?" Takeru asked, motioning towards the red haired girl. 

            Yamato nodded. "That's her." 

            "Nice catch, man." 

            Yamato turned to look at his brother. "We're not on a date, remember?"

            Takeru laughed, "Just keep sayin' that." At that moment, the two girls walked over to the guys. 

            "Sora, this is my brother, Takeru or TK. And TK, this is Sora." Yamato introduced the two. After a few more exchanged greetings and a long goodbye from the girls, the group parted their separate ways. The younger couple headed for a nearby mall while Yamato and Sora headed for the pizza shop. 

            Yamato sat across from Sora at their normal booth by the window after they had already ordered. Most girls that they passed by that day had turned around for a better look at the handsome blonde. They now stared at the two by the window. 

            Sora sighed, "It's so hard to go outside with you, Yamato."

            Yamato frowned, a flash of panic appeared in his sapphire eyes. "Why?"

            Giggling, she answered, "I think you pick up three new fan girls every minute."

            "Well, in case you haven't noticed, guys have turned around to check you out when you walk by."

            "Oh, really?" Sora said, smirking a little bit. 

            "You bet."

            "You've kept track?"

            "It's my job."

            "How protective of you."

            "Like the responsible guy I am."

            Sora laughed and tossed her hair back with her right hand. She sighed and stopped to think about the day's events. "How cute. Your brother is dating Tai's sister."

            Yamato, slightly distressed that Sora stopped their little game when it got interesting, simply nodded in response. 

            "How old is TK, anyway?"

            "Fourteen, three years younger than us. Why?"

            "Just like Kari. I was just wondering why he doesn't go to our school." 

            Yamato grew unnaturally quiet. "Our parents are divorced, so Takeru had a choice if he wanted to go to Ishida high. After all, our father is the headmaster-"

            "What?!" Sora exclaimed. It never occurred to her that the headmaster of the school could be Yamato's father. Sure his last name was Ishida, but that _had_ to be a popular last name, right?

            Yamato laughed, "The school is founded by my great grandfather and it's just kinda been in the family… my father is the headmaster now. He can be… strict, so TK chose not to go to Ishida High."

            "…strict?" 

            "Very. But only to us though."

            "How so?"

            "Study first. Study only. No girls. No girlfriends. No hanging out. Etc…" 

            Sora laughed, "he does realize it is a school that allows both genders right? Anyways, you seem pretty free though, you have your own band, you _do_ hang out, and you get home super late with no problem."

            "Mom used to get in fights with him a lot. Many of them were over TK and my 'freedom'. The thing he's most strict about is the girl thing though. He has this firm belief that if I get a girlfriend, studies go down, and you know what happens."

            Sora pouted at Yamato, "Aw, no girlfriend for Yama?" she teased. 

            Leaning closer, Yamato used a lower voice, "Nope, never had one."

            The red haired girl leaned back in the cushioned seat, distancing from Yamato. "But you're so popular, I find it hard to believe."

            Yamato smiled, "It just makes me more desirable." 

            Sora broke down in laughter, receiving a smile from the waiter, Kyo, when he brought over their orders. 

            Over their plates, they talked about random topics that came to mind, feeling comfortable with anything that was brought up. Yamato looked up at Sora, who was twirling her spaghetti around on her fork. He smiled, "I was thinking about the movie…"

            Looking into Yamato's eyes, Sora asked, "Yeah?"

            "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

            Taken aback at the question, Sora's answer was delayed, but firm. "No."

            "No? That's it? Just no?"

            "What? There's nothing wrong with that, do you?"

            Yamato sighed, "Not sure, I didn't use to. You know, most girls would say yes."

            "I'm not 'most girls'. Anyways, when you love someone, you love them for their personality, not their physical features. When looking at a person for the first time, all you could possibly know about them is how they look like. I believe there is lust at first sight, not love. Everything is just easily confused with love."

            "Whoa, nice speech, Sora." Yamato teased, finishing off the last of his pasta dish. 

            "Shut up, Yamato." 

            The ride home had been nice one with the two friends freely conversing. It was around eight thirty when Sora arrived home. After thanking Yamato for the fun day out, she went inside the building and waved to the blonde in the car. He smiled and waved back. 

            Sora ran to get the phone when she had finished taking her shower. She was now donned in her black pajamas, with her hair still wet and hanging limply down to her back. Picking up the phone, she sat down on the sofa and drew her knees close to her chest. "Hello?"

            "Hey beautiful."

            Sora instantly blushed, "You flirt, what do you want?"

            Yamato laughed on the other end of the line. "Well, since tomorrow is Sunday and we're both going to be obviously bored, why not have the great Yamato Ishida keep you company?"

            The girl laughed and ran a comb through her auburn strands. "Don't you have fan girls to spend time with?"

            "That's just scary."

            Sora laughed again, the guy always made her laugh, "Alright, why not. Call me tomorrow. Goodnight."

            "Goodnight, beautiful."

            "Flirt."

AN: Okay, finally done. I didn't have a lot of time this week for anything, so I couldn't write. Man, this chapter was long… it's kinda one of my more boring chapters too… I guess I started to stray… -_- 

By the way, the age for Tai, Yamato, and Sora is 17. I'm putting it in here for people just like me, too lazy to count up three from fourteen, hehe. 


	10. Chapter 10 Doors

To **Lottie11**: Haha, you made me realize that I have no exact… plot. Thank you.

**AN: **There really is no conflict, or main storyline. When I started this fic, it was just meant to be a feel good read I guess, but I never realized that there is no exact direction. What can I say? It's a cute little Sorato about Sora and Yamato as normal kids in a high school. I wanted the fic to stretch from when they meet in the beginning of the school year as seniors till the end when they graduate. Maybe even a nice little epilogue after that. 

            I assure you though, my next fic (also Sorato) will definitely have a plot. I just dreamt it up one day in math class… I have the idea and all, but I didn't start yet, since I want to finish this fic before moving to another. I hope you all review that fic too! ^-^ All in all, I guess this fic is just a cute little read for people like myself, that like Sorato and it's just a start up fic for a first time author. I hope you do enjoy the fanfic, though and if anyone has any ideas, feel free to email me or leave a review. I'll be more than happy to take suggestions, or at very least take them into consideration. Thanks again for reading!

Digimon = Not mine. 

Chapter X – Doors [AN: Hah, I was at a loss of titles, I know I know, not the most interesting name. Hehe, but there's a reason!]

            Yamato arrived at Sora's house early in the morning. Standing outside her mahogany door, he poised his hand over the doorbell, ready to press the circular button. He lowered his hand and took out the key to the lock instead. Yamato grinned as he inserted the key and turned it to open the door, he knew he was taking too much advantage of the key, but Yamato always had this desire to surprise the girl. 

            The handsome blonde stepped quietly into the penthouse, closing the door gently behind him. Walking slowly on the waxed floor, he paused to pick up any noise that would signal to him where Sora was. He frowned when he didn't hear anything, but his expression immediately changed to one of shock and bashfulness when the beautiful auburn haired figure appeared in the room. 

            Sora let out a tiny squeal when she saw Yamato standing in the living room, and he swore it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. She looked nothing short of a goddess when she entered, clad in nothing but a towel, having just stepped out of the shower. Her silky hair was tied up in a loose bun, and stray strands framed her features. Sora turned a color that matched her eyes, "um… Yamato…" 

            Yamato snapped out of his daze and realized that he had been staring at her. He bent down his head, staring at the glossy shine of the hardwood floor. "…hi, Sora." He said quietly, unsure of what else to say. 

            Sora watched, amused as Yamato's skin turned into a dark shade of red. Is he blushing? She thought. The idea delighted her and she smiled widely, forgetting about her lack of clothing, Sora giggled, catching Yamato's attention and making him look up. "Yamato, you're blushing!" 

            He turned an even darker shade than possible and looked down sheepishly, "Yeah, so?" He tried to defend himself, but added quietly, "It's kind of hard not to."

            Sora laughed harder, "This is so cute! Anyway Yamato, it _is_ your fault since you just walked straight into my home like that." 

            Yamato began to feel uncomfortable with the new sensation of blushing. The blonde was known to never have blushed in front of a girl before, but this auburn headed girl was able to make him change color just by walking out and looking good. "Okay, okay, my fault. Shouldn't you go and change?" He said, desperately wanting to change topics. 

            Sora's laughter could be heard as she walked up the stairs, where it was silenced by the opening and closing of the door to her bedroom. Yamato sighed and seated himself on her couch, turning on the television. 

            A short while later, Sora walked out of her room clad in a pair of black flares and pink long sleeved shirt with a red heart placed in the middle. Her hair flowed down in wavy and free strands. Walking over to the stair railings, she looked down to the lower level and frowned when Yamato was nowhere to be seen. Midway of her decent down the stairs, a light sizzling sound could be heard. Making her way to the kitchen door, she smiled at what she saw and leaned on the doorframe. 

            The handsome blonde, currently working at the stove, looked up when he sensed the presence of a certain red haired girl. She looked beautiful, casually dressed and leaning against the doorframe. "Hey Sora."

            "Yama, did you raid my refrigerator?"

            Yamato used the spatula in his hand to point at the eggs lying on the counter, "Just some eggs and bacon. I wanted to make you breakfast."

            The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled genuinely, "Really? That's so sweet."

            Yamato grinned, "I thought you should start getting used to it, since I'll be here a lot more," he winked. 

            Sora tossed her head back and laughed, "I don't think so." She moved over to where Yamato stood and peered into the frying pan. "Wow Yama, you're pretty good." 

            He smiled widely, "Another one of my many talents."

            "Whatever."

            A short paused followed, broken by Yamato. "Hey Sora, I was just wondering why you don't use the shower upstairs in your room."

            "Ooh, still thinking about me in the shower, eh?" she teased and laughed when she saw the blonde blush. "I like the one downstairs better, it's bigger."            

            Yamato nodded while placing the freshly cooked eggs next to the bacon on the china plates. He took the two plates and set them on the cherry table nearby the window. Yamato bowed dramatically and motioned to the plates with his hands, "Breakfast is served, Madame." 

            Sora giggled and walked over to the table where Yamato waited with his hands on a chair, ready to pull it out for the pretty girl. For fun, Sora walked passed him, seated herself, and smiled sweetly at the handsome blonde. 

            Yamato frowned and took a seat, "You know Sora, you _could_ be nice and let me help you sit down."

            She grinned, "Yeah, but I like this chair better."

            "Hn…"

            "Aw come on, Yama! Cheer up. If you'd like, I can let you open the door for me." Sora said between her laughter.

            The blonde's expression brightened, "Alright then!"

            "You're such a kid." The red haired girl said as she took a bit of her eggs. Enjoying the taste, she took another fork full.

            Yamato watched the girl, amused at the fact that she liked the breakfast he cooked for them. "Excuse me, but _kids_ do not have a very nice Z4 BMW waiting for them across the street."

            "Not unless they're rich like you are."

            "Hey-" Yamato stopped; at a loss of words he just simply looked down and ate his breakfast.

            Sora smiled, "Alright, so where is this "very nice Z4 BMW" going to take us today?"

            Yamato grinned, "The amusement park."

            The girl's crimson eyes widened, "The amusement park? It's kinda far, isn't it?"

            "Exactly why I'm here so early."

            "I've never been on a roller coaster."

            "Exactly why I'll be right next to you so you can hold onto me, _the_ Yamato Ishida while you scream."

            Sora raised an eyebrow and kicked Yamato under the table. "I think you've been hanging out with Tai too much."

            The blonde grinned, while rubbing the sore spot on his leg, "Alright, you ready?"

            "Yup." Sora answered as she ate the last of her bacon. "Let's go."

            The car ride was two hours long, and it was then that Sora realized how well Yamato knew his way around. The "very nice Z4 BMW" pulled into a parking spot with ease. A blonde ran out of the car, circling to the other side and opened the door for an auburn haired girl.

            Sora shook her head at Yamato as she stepped out of the car. "You dork."

            "Hey, a deal's a deal! I get to open all the doors for you today."

            "I said, "the door" not all doors."

            "Same thing." Yamato grinned, locking his car and turning on the alarm. Taking Sora's hand, he led her away to the entrance of the amusement park. 

            "Fantasy Land? They couldn't think of something more original?" Sora said, standing in front of the large banner, blowing in the wind. The two were on line to buy tickets, and Yamato still subconsciously held her hand. Sora had grown used to the warmth and had forgotten about it. 

            "Despite their name, this place is great, I love it."

            "Kid."

            Yamato pouted, but before he could say another word, someone pounced onto him, messing up his golden hair. "What the hell?!" He yelled. Yamato shook his head and tried to grab the figure to no prevail.

            When the struggling ceased, laughter could be heard coming from two people, Sora and…

            "Tai?!" Yamato stared at the chocolate haired boy on the ground, clearly dying from laughter. "What are you doing here?"

            "Aki… tickets… uncle…" The boy struggled to say between his fits of laughter.

            The blonde glared at the boy, "You can stop laughing now, Tai." Turning to his right, he saw Sora holding her sides in laughter, "Really, I don't see what's so funny."

            "Your… hair…" The girl said, while trying to contain her laughter. Finally, after another four minutes, she took in a deep breath and took out a mirror. Holding it up to Yamato she said, "Your hair is really messed up."

            Yamato stared in horror at his reflection. His golden mane had been left in a chaotic mound on his head. He scowled at Tai, "You're dead, Kamiya."

            In a flash, he was after Tai, aiming to seriously injure the brown haired boy. Sora followed, leaving their spots on the line. 

            Tai came to a stop behind a blonde with amethyst eyes, Yamato walked over slowly, "Get out of the way, Aki."

            Aki practically teleported away, leaving Tai defenseless, he grinned, "Sorry man, but you know how he is about his hair." 

            Yamato grabbed Tai and hooked his arm around his neck. Placing his knuckles against Tai's head, Yamato gave Tai an extremely painful noogie [AN: Holy shit, does anyone actually know how to spell that?! I hope you guys know what I'm talking about, cuz 'noogie' doesn't exactly pop up in the dictionary. Heh.] The chocolate one retaliated by hitting Yamato in the stomach, making the blonde let go of Tai. Yamato lunged at Tai, punching him in the jaw. 

            As the two continued their physical abuse, Sora stood between Jeff and Jamie who were also there. She turned to Jeff, "They're just playing, right?"

            Jeff laughed, "No. They'll usually end up with bruises."

            Sora's ruby eyes widened, "And no one's going to stop them?"

            "This happens all the time. They're not actually in an argument, if that's what you mean by "just playing", but the punches are real."

            Jamie leaned over to Sora, "Don't worry about it, they're used to it."

            She sighed, "Idiots." Turning to Aki she remembered about the tickets, "Hey Aki, Tai said something about your uncle and tickets?"

            "Oh right, my uncle got a group pass to this amusement park, but he has no time for anything, so he gave them to me. It's enough for seven people, we called up you and Matt, but no one was home." He grinned, "I guess you guys came here for your date."

            Sora reddened, "It's NOT a date, we were just bored and it's convenient since we live about a block away from each other."

            Jeff laughed and cut it, "Right, it's more like excuses if you ask me."

            Diverting the attention away from herself, Sora turned to watch the two boys still fighting. "This has been goin' on for too long, can't we just stop them?"

            Jeff looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "_You _can try."

            "Alright, I will."

            Yamato retracted his fist, ready to throw a punch at Tai, but as he did so, an auburn blur ran into the chocolate haired boy, knocking him down. Sora laughed from her position as Yamato stared down at her. "Sora… what are you doing?"

            "Stopping this. We're going to go in." Sora announced. 

            "It would help if you got off of me, Sora." Tai said, from his spot on the floor. He was faced down on the ground, with Sora sitting on his legs. 

            "It's your punishment, Tai, for fighting." The red head joked. 

            Tai pouted, "Not fair! What about Yam-man's?"

            Sora thought for a while before finally coming to a decision. "He doesn't get to open doors for me."

            Yamato gasped, causing the girl to laugh. "NO!"

            Tai watched the two in amusement, "Are you serious? I get used as a chair, and he can't be your slave?"

            Sora stood up, dusting herself off, "Yeah."

            The park was amazingly vast and filled with people, impossible for them to go on every ride by the end of the day. They made a plan to split up and meet up at six by the last ride they would go on that day, The Boa. The Boa, was the largest roller coaster in the park, consisted of seven loops, and reaching to an altitude of higher than 230 feet, Sora had second chances about going onto the ride. 

            Jamie and Aki parted from the group and went to ride on the Viking ship while the remaining four stood in line for the first roller coaster in sight. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, they were finally seated on the ride. Yamato was next to Sora, he leaned over and whispered, "First time, right?"

            Sora nodded, making sure she had a nice death grip on the metal bar before her.

            Yamato laughed, "You know, I'm sturdier than the bar." After his comment, he received a glare from Sora and the ride began. 

            Sora walked out of the exit gate of the ride with Yamato and Tai. The chocolate haired teen said, "How was the first time, Sora? Pretty cool, huh?"

            The girl nodded in agreement. "Where to next?"

            "I'm kinda hungry," Tai announced, "I'm going to get some food."

            "I'll go with you, man. I'm kinda starved myself." Jeff said, and turned to Sora. "You coming, Sora?"

            She shook her head, "Nah, I wanna go on more rides."

            "I'll stick with Sora. Can't leave a girl all by herself, right?" Yamato said.

            Tai laughed, "Right man, you guys have fun on your date." 

            Jeff laughed and followed Tai towards the food court. 

            "It's NOT a date!" Sora yelled back. She turned to Yamato, "So, anywhere in mind?" 

            "Anywhere you want to go."

            The auburn haired girl twirled a strand of her hair with her finger and smiled innocently, "Uh… I kinda wanted to go on the merry-go-round…"

            Yamato threw his head back and laughed genuinely, "And you said, _I_ was a kid."

            Sora pouted, "Yeah, yeah, come on."

            Three rounds on the Merry-go-round, a haunted house, two roller coasters, and a couple of hot dogs and fries later, Yamato found himself in front of the dunk tank in the small carnival section of the amusement park. He held the small ball in his hand and tried to remember just why he was playing this game. Looking to his left at the gorgeous girl, he remembered that as they were passing the tank, Sora had pointed out the large wolf stuffed animal. In an attempt to please her, Yamato had decided to get ripped off to try the game. This girl had more influence over his actions than he realized. 

            Yamato sighed, though it was his first try, he knew his chances of hitting the small target was slim. These games always tricked people into spending a large amount of money for nothing. If he didn't hit the target, not only was a good ten dollars wasted, but worse, he wouldn't be able to get the wolf for Sora. He was required to hit the target on all three turns in order to obtain the largest of the stuffed animals. He looked at Sora uncertainly, but relaxed when she just smiled. 

            "Alright Ishida, if you can't even make a girl happy, then you're a failure." He thought to himself and threw the ball at the target. 

            Sora laughed and hugged the soft wolf toy in her arms, "Thanks Yama!" Yamato gave himself too little credit; he had extremely good aim and Sora was impressed. "I'm gonna name him _the_ teenage wolf, Matt."

            Yamato grinned, "Glad to know you'll be thinking of me every night." 

            "But Matt's cuter." 

            Yamato pouted. "Shouldn't have gotten you the thing…" 

            Sora laughed and took Yamato's hand, "Come on, let's go."

            The Ferris wheel was the next stop for the two. Sora paid for her own ticket and they boarded onto the ride. The redhead sat next to Yamato, and placed the large stuffed toy on the other side of the small compartment. 

            Yamato smiled and hooked his arm around her shoulders. "Isn't this romantic?"

            Sora burst into laughter at his comment and shrugged him off, "Not with you." She sighed, and turned to look out the window. From the high altitude, a large portion of the park could be seen and it amazed Sora. "But I do like the view."

            Yet another two roller coasters, haunted house, a fun house, the Viking ship, and two water rides later, the time was drawing close to six. Yamato glanced at his watch, "We should start heading towards the Boa." 

            Sora nodded in agreement, "Alright." 

            Aki and Jeff were already at the ride, looking up at it in awe. When Yamato and Sora showed up at the ride, Jeff grinned widely, "I knew you guys were gonna end up alone. Mm hm."

            Sora sighed, "It's-"

            "NOT a date, we know." Aki finished for her. 

            From a distance, Jeff and Tai could be seen coming towards the group. Tai stopped in front of Yamato, "We're all here!"

            "Let's get in line." Jamie said, while walking over to the lengthy row of people, eager to ride on The Boa. 

            Half an hour later, Jeff stared at the ride. "Alright! We're next, man! Next!"

            Aki laughed, "Man, calm down, don't piss in your pants now."

            Jeff calmed down a bit, "Whatever." 

            Yamato leaned towards Sora, "Scared yet?"

            Sora looked at him with a raised brow. "No way."

            The sapphire-eyed boy laughed, "Alright, alright."

            Sora smiled, "But I might sit next to you to make sure you're okay."

            Yamato grinned widely, "How thoughtful." He placed his arm around Sora, and before she could say anything, he gave enough money to the man for both their tickets and dragged her to the ride. 

            "Thanks, but you don't need to pay for me." Sora said, when they were seated on the roller coaster. 

            "I wanted to." Yamato stated. With a jolt, the ride started, immediately boosting off on a sharp incline. Startled by the movement, Sora held Yamato's hand, calming herself down. 

            The group exited the ride, an energetic redhead walking happily in front of Tai and Yamato. Sora laughed blissfully, "That ride rocked! That was so cool!" 

            Yamato, Tai, and Jeff looked sickeningly pale as they walked slowly after the girl. "Uh, you sure you don't need to rest for a while? We can sit down on the bench for you." Tai wheezed out. 

            "Yes, I think you're really tired, Sora. We should sit down." Yamato agreed. 

            Sora laughed, "Dorks, alright, let's sit down, since _I'm_ so tired." She paused, Yamato and Tai sighed, and she continued, "So after I'm feeling better, we can go ride it again."

            Tai shot up, "Come to think of it, it is getting late, we can rest in the car. I mean, _you_ can rest in the car."

            Yamato nodded furiously, "Yes, yes, let's go, Sora. It's a two hour ride back home." 

            Sora laughed and let Yamato take her hand, quickly dragging her off in the direction of the parking lot. With the stuffed wolf in her free arm, she turned back and yelled goodbyes to Tai, Jeff, Aki, and Jamie. They smiled and waved in return. Though they were all headed to the same destination, Yamato was eager to leave The Boa and pulled Sora along at an alarmingly fast rate. The others were left behind and Sora watched as they became dots on the horizon. 

            The two hours home was long and quiet. It turned out that Sora really was tired, and twenty minutes into the ride, she fell asleep with her head rested against the soft, large, plush animal, her hair draped over its artificial fur, creating a silk curtain. Yamato glanced at the peaceful sight and smiled. 

            A handsome blonde ran ahead to hold open the glass door for Sora- much to the doorman's confusion, as she walked into the building. Sora laughed, "You dork."

            Yamato smiled while they were in the elevator on the way up to the top. "So now I'm a flirt and a dork?" 

            The auburn haired girl laughed as the doors of the elevator opened on the 23rd floor. "If it helps, you're cute too." 

            Yamato hugged Sora's waist from behind her as she had her back turned to open the door to her apartment. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I knew it." 

            Sora froze; the close proximity was driving her mad. She could feel her cheeks burn and moved to struggle out of his arms. Hastily opening the door, she turned back to Yamato, hoping that the deep blush was gone. "Thanks for the great day, Yama."

            The blonde reached an arm behind his head, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks for coming. So Sora, since we live like a block from each other… you wanna go to school tomorrow, together?" 

            The girl smiled radiantly, "Sure Yama." 

            As she closed the door Yamato stopped her, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

            Sora smiled slyly, closing the door in his face. Her laughter could be heard through the door. 

AN: Hey, thanks for reading again! Sorry this took a while to get up… heh, I'm not sure, but I think the next chapter will be shorter… hm… Thanks to everyone!


	11. Chapter 11 Rumors

AN: Man, you guys are great. ^-^

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter XI – Rumors

            At 7:00 in the morning, the Takenouchi residence was filled with the persistent ringing of the telephone. A pretty auburn haired girl emerged from the bathroom in a pair of navy blue pajamas. Her long silken hair was tied into a loose braid and hung freely over her right shoulder. Sora growled if possible, with a toothbrush currently occupying her mouth.

            Running to the closest cordless phone, which would be in the living room, she picked it up hastily and answered with an impatient, "YEF?"

            Laughter came from the other end, belonging to a charming and boyish young man. "Good morning to you too, beautiful."

            "Beautiful" had returned to the bathroom, phone in hand and was currently bent over the sink, concentrating on scrubbing her pearly whites. "Yamapho-" Sora paused, deciding to spit out the toothpaste before speaking any further. "Yamato Ishida, what is the purpose of you calling me up at seven in the morning when I am trying to brush my teeth?"

            He laughed, and the smooth baritone voice calmed Sora instantly. "I just wanted to remind you that I'm going to pick you up in fifteen minutes."

            Gurgling was the only reply that Yamato got before the girl rid her mouth of the water, rinsing it clean. "Alright, I'll be downstairs waiting for you. Thanks." With that, Sora disconnected the call.

            Fifteen minutes later, Sora stood in the lobby of her building dressed in her school uniform and a black wool jacket with a hood. Her schoolbag was hung lazily over one shoulder as she anticipated the arrival of a black BMW. She sighed happily as the car came into view and walked out of the building. 

            The car stopped right in front of where Sora stood. As she reached over for the handle of the door, a rushed, "Waitwaitwait," could be heard coming from the driver. 

            Sora smiled slyly and opened the door regardless of the blonde and sat down in the passenger seat. Fastening her seatbelt she turned to smile innocently at Yamato. "Good morning, Yama." 

            Yamato pouted, "I was supposed to open the door."

            The girl laughed and tossed back her auburn hair, which was now in long waves down her back, "My hand slipped." 

            "Right."

            "Yama! Fine, fine, you can open the school door later, deal?"

            He grinned boyishly, "Alright."

            Sora laughed as the car started on the half hour ride to school. A comfortable silence between the two followed, the only sound was emitted from the car radio, which played a slow soothing song. Sora turned to the blonde driver. "Ne, Yama, how come you don't go to school with your dad?"

            Yamato shrugged, he tore his eyes off the road to look at Sora and smile for a second. "I prefer not to. Anyways, we don't go there at the same time, most of the time he gets there earlier than I do."

            Sora looked at the handsome blonde and smiled genuinely. Softly, she said, "I like it better like this, just Yama," and turned to look out the window in silence. 

            The car came to a red light and Yamato took the chance to glance at the girl. He could see her eyes reflecting off of the glass, and he had to admit, it was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

            They arrived at the large architectural structure promptly at 7:45. Yamato parked in the school's parking lot [AN: RICH school, remember?] and frowned when Sora stepped out without him opening the door. She smiled at him sweetly before walking off towards the direction of the school. 

            The short walk to the doors of the school was harder than Sora thought it would be. Actually, she thought nothing was going to happen. Spending the weekend with Yamato made her forget just how popular he was at school and she watched as girls pushed their way pass Sora, to their destination. 

            The auburn haired girl stood to the side and watched as Yamato tried to get by the girls. It was so early in the morning, school started at eight, and yet, there were _still_ so many girls that tried to force themselves upon Yamato. When his sapphire eyes caught her ruby ones, she smiled and mouthed, "Thanks for the ride, Yama," and went off in the direction of the school doors. She wasn't sure if he could understand her silent speech, but she could always thank him later in chemistry. Sora just needed to get away from the scene, watching Yamato get flooded with girls made her uncomfortable. She would have helped him, but what could she do? 

            Approaching the large doors, Sora reached out a hand to pull open the door, but was stopped by a strong arm around her waist. The girl inhaled sharply, but calmed down when she recognized the gentle cologne that belonged to Yamato. He lifted her light figure easily and placed her away from the door before he opened it himself. 

            He stood by the door, holding it open for the girl and just grinned. "I believe that we had a deal?"

            Sora laughed as she stepped into the school. Yamato closed the door behind them and placed a gentle hand on her back, guiding her towards the direction of their chemistry class. The stares from girls did not go unnoticed by Sora. She turned to Yamato and whispered, "Yama, why is everyone staring?"

            He shrugged, "Probably jealous," he answered with a wink. 

            If it was at another time, Sora would have laughed and hit him lightly, but since they were in school, also known as the Yamato shrine, she believed him and moved away from his touch. "They shouldn't be jealous." 

            Yamato respected her choice to distance herself from him and only smiled as a reply. He followed her quietly up the stairs and to room 261 and took his seat next to her in the empty classroom. 

            Sora seemed more comfortable in the empty room and eased up towards Yamato. "Thanks for the ride this morning, Yama. The trains always get me more tired for some reason." 

            He smiled handsomely, "Thanks for spending the weekend with me. I'd say it was a good trade. I become your driver, and in return, you spend time with me." Yamato sighed, sitting back in his chair and placing his arms behind his head. 

            Sora laughed, "You dork, I have a car."

            Yamato raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

            "Yes. It's a silver Lexus SC 430."

            The blonde let out a long whistle, "That's a sweet car. It's the one with the convertible hardtop, right?"

            Sora nodded, "My mother got it for me for my birthday this year."

            Yamato grinned, "You are spoiled."

            "Am not."

            "Yes you are, don't hide it."

            The girl glared at Yamato with her ruby eyes, then looked down at the table, "She didn't have to…"

            Yamato put an arm around Sora's shoulders, but before he could say anything else, a brunette by the name of Arlene walked in. She walked right up to the two and smiled sickeningly sweet at Yamato. "Hey there, Matt." 

            The handsome boy turned around to look at her hesitantly. "Uh… hi…"

            Arlene pressed the upper portion of her body, which was largely consisted of her breasts, against the table. "How 'bout you and me get together later? Hm?" She winked with her heavily mascara applied eyelashes. 

            Yamato sighed, "I'm busy."

            The slut pouted, pressing together her artificially bright red lips. "You're so mean, what are you doing later?"

            "I'm…" Yamato turned and shot Sora a look of panic, begging her to help him. 

            Sora's mind raced, how did you get a slut to back off? God, where was Tai when you needed him? Unable to come to a complete decision and yet desperate to help her friend, she said the first thing that came to mind. "He's spending the afternoon with me."

            Arlene looked Sora over with her color contact veiled emerald eyes. "You?"

            The auburn haired girl grew impatient at the brunette's tone. "That's right, _ME_."

            "Hmph." The persistent girl turned to Yamato, "Mattie, tell me she's not serious. You can't possibly be spending it with," She paused to significantly motion with her head towards Sora, "_that._" 

            Sora was pissed, she crossed her arms tightly across her chest mostly in a sad attempt to keep herself from doing anything she would regret. But not even the world's patience and endurance could prepare her for the next words that flew out of Arlene's mouth. 

            "Mattie, the girl's a bastard child."

            Sora rose to her feet in a flash, but she wasn't the only one. Arlene's last comment had been the last straw for Yamato as well, and now he was furious. He glared at the girl who seemed alarmed by the two. "Don't you _dare_ call her that."

            Arlene stared at Yamato with her emerald eyes before feigning a terribly poor laugh. "Oh Mattie, you know I was just having some fun." She paused to run a long fingernail along Yamato's cheek; he responded by instantly moving his head and glared at the girl. Arlene ignored the look and blew a kiss at Yamato, "I'll see you later, Mattie."

            When Arlene exited the classroom, Yamato sat down and let out a long sigh. Turning to Sora, he smiled and watched her carefully. "You okay?"

            The auburn haired girl was now seated and didn't bother to turn to Yamato before answering stiffly, "I'm fine." Sora didn't mean for the reply to come out so cold, but at the moment, she was fuming. She made a mental note to thank him properly later. 

            The blonde looked at the girl beside him before smiling sadly, though it was obvious Sora didn't feel like talking at the moment, he just couldn't bear to see her so upset. But, why would it matter so much to him? He didn't even try so hard whenever his brother was feeling down. "Sora, you know it's not true-"

            "No Yamato. That's the problem; it _is_ true. I am a bastard child."

            "Stop it Sora. Don't let what that slut say get to you."

            She turned to Yamato and for the first time, he could see how much it really troubled her. "It shouldn't bother me; I know it shouldn't, but it _does._ I've lived my life without a father, and it's been fine, I never once questioned my life. But no one has ever called me what that bitch did, and hearing it just makes the situation all the more realistic. I mean, it's obviously real, but to me it wasn't. It was just part of my life and I never thought much of it, I was happy with my mother, but after what Arlene said, it really makes me realize…"

            "How strong and wonderful you are." Yamato finished for her. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently, turning her body so she faced him completely. Her eyes had become sad and dull, containing so much anger. Reaching out his hand, he cupped her cheek and to his surprise, she didn't reject his touch. "Sora, you shouldn't think about it like that. I see this amazing girl that's lived her life more independent than most people. Sure, maybe you lived a harder life before your mother became successful, but you still never let anything get you down. No offense, but if your father was dumb enough to leave a daughter like you behind, it's better that he stays away."

            Sora stared at Yamato with her crimson eyes. Did he mean all that? Her doubts were pushed away by the touch of his warm hand against her cheek. She leaned into his palm, and closed her eyes. "Thank you Yama."

            The door burst open again, disturbing the couple and Yamato growled. How was it possible that every time they were getting close someone just _had_ to come in? This time, it was because the bell had rung and the students flooded into the classroom, followed closely by the ushering teacher. Yamato glanced around, meeting the eyes of practically every girl in the class and went back into his thoughts, what exactly had he and Sora gotten close to? Yamato laughed at himself, it was ridiculous. This was Sora, though he only knew her for a few weeks, they had become close friends. Friends, that's right, friends. When Yamato turned to glance at Sora, who now had her binder spread across the desk, doubts rose in his mind. 

            Sora sighed silently and stared at the meaningless words on the chalkboard. Mr. Chin was an energetic teacher, but it was just too early in the morning and the tired girl heard just about every other word. "…project…" 

            Her head shot up at the word, sending her silken strands to rise then fall neatly in place again. Project? What project? Sora scowled, there just couldn't be a project! But nevertheless her hearing hadn't completely failed her. She sighed when he mentioned that the project was due in two months, but had decided to give them all a heads up. Mr. Chin left the room to tend to some unknown issues expecting the students to pair up and begin to think of a topic for their projects. Sora glanced around the room; there wasn't anyone that she really knew well, other than Yamato of course. It was impossible though, would Yamato really work with her when he could easily pick the hottest or the smartest girl? Sora frowned again; obviously, she didn't fit into any of those categories. 

            Yamato glanced at the girl beside him. She seemed to be deep in thought, sitting there and frowning adorably. He wanted to ask her to be his partner for the project, but would she really want to work with him? She was smart and pretty and he just wasn't able to meet up to those standards. Glancing around, Yamato started to panic, girls had already started to get out of their seats and where headed his way. He turned to Sora, now or never.

            He froze when he faced the girl. Some _other_ guy stood timidly in front of her, hand behind his head and apparently asking for her to be his partner. Yamato glared at the guy, but it went unnoticed to him. 

            "Sora right? Hi, I'm Nick." The boy greeted Sora. 

            Sora looked up at the boy and smiled, "Hi."

            "Listen, I've been trying to get a chance to talk to you, but I usually just miss you or something. I was thinking the project would be a nice time to get to know you." 

            Yamato couldn't believe what he had heard. Unbelievable, this guy was hitting on Sora and using the chemistry term project as his ticket. The blonde saw the fan girls come within a foot of his table, but that didn't matter now. He scowled, he decided he didn't like Mick or whatever his name was and it was time for him to go. "She's working with me." Yamato said making sure it was loud enough for both the boy and the swarming girls to hear.

            Sora turned to stare at Yamato with wide incredulous eyes, but instantly calmed down when his eyes met hers. He made it clear that he meant what he said. Nick looked taken aback and suddenly found the floor tiles to be fascinating. "Alright, sorry for wasting your time." He mumbled and turned to leave. 

            Good riddance, Yamato thought to himself, and smirked, watching both the fan girls and Vick or Mick, (whatever his name was) leaving. What came from Sora made him frown slightly. The girl had called after the guy, apparently Nick was his name, and she flashed one of those brilliant smiles of hers. "You didn't waste my time, it was nice to meet you, Nick."

            Yamato spun around to face Sora immediately. "You're leading him on, you know."

            The girl laughed and looked at Yamato innocently with her crimson eyes. "Oh Yamato, he wasn't that bad."

            "Except for the fact that he was using the term project to make a move. I thought I was helping you."

            There was a two second pause before Sora burst out in laughter. "Yamato Ishida, you're jealous!"

            He frowned, "No, I'm looking out for you."

            Sora smiled sweetly, "I can look out for myself, thank you. But come on, Yama, that was hardly making a move. He came over and introduced himself; he was kinda cute really…"

            "Fine then, I'll just call him back." Yamato said stiffly and made an attempt to stand up before he was pulled back by Sora. 

            "No, don't. I want to work with Yama."

            His mood finally lifted at her comment, he smirked handsomely. "The charm taking affect I see."

            Instead of calling him a flirt this time, Sora simply scooted closer and winked, "You bet."

            A loud gasp was heard in front of them and the couple turned to face forward in their chairs. Jun Motomiya stood staring at the two with a hand placed over her mouth. "I don't believe it! So it IS true!" Much to Yamato and Sora's confusion, the girl who was one year their senior broke out in tears. "Mattie is… is… TAKEN!"

            Sora and Yamato stared at Jun with their mouths hanging open, how in the world did Jun get that impression? Gasps were heard throughout the room, followed by stifled cries. Sora didn't know what to say, should she tell the truth before things got out of hand? She glanced at Yamato whose lips had begun to curve upwards. He didn't seem to be making any move to end the misunderstanding, so Sora followed suite and simply sat there quietly looking at the ground. 

            Yamato was shocked at first, but this could be the answer to all of those annoying fan girls. He smirked, enjoying the shocked looks and disappointment on the girls' face as the news spread around the room. He hadn't said a word, but they all seemed to jump to conclusions. Yamato really didn't mind, if rumors were going around that he was going out with someone, who better than Sora? Oh yes, Yamato considered himself to be lucky. 

AN: aaaaaaaaaalright! I've had time this week, so I'm updating! Woot! ^-^ I really hope you guys like the chapter! As usual, thanks times infinity for all the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations and Complication...

**AN**: Sorry, no Jun in this chapter. 

Hn… some ppl have been wondering about the end of the story… heh heh… I mentioned that the end will be the end of the year when they graduate. Hn… as for events though… I hope that the chapters from here on are more um… eventful than the other chapters. Might I remind you guys and give you a heads up that this story is LONG. Lolz, I hope you guys don't get sick of me by then. T_T. Let's look on the bright side, I update regularly don't I? I'll be done in no time! Heh… heh…

To **KaoruHimura66**: Wow, Arlene is your mom's name?! O_O uh… sorry? Lolz, I hope I didn't offend you or anything; I can change the name if you really want me to. ^-^

To **Windedlove**: I'm glad to hear that it's not because you lost interest of my work. I would hate to lose a reader like yourself who has been there since the beginning!

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine

Chapter XII – Revelations and Complications

            Sora sat on the school steps with a thousand girls surrounding her, irritating her, and asking her a million questions. "How did he ask you out?" "Have you guys kissed?" were some of the more popular questions, though some preferred, "Why you?" "What do you have that I don't" "Did you blackmail Mattie?" Instant popularity had welcomed Sora. Every girl wanted to be her new best friend, and others wanted to _be_ her. 

            The girl rubbed her temples as she felt a severe headache developing. She sighed in frustration and took in a deep breath, ready to tell the girls off. Before she could get out the first word, someone else approached. 

            "BACK OFF YOU SLUTS, LEAVE HER ALONE." A strong voice yelled as the owner pushed his way through the girls. 

            Sora sighed in relief at the sound of Tai's voice. She smiled weakly as his face emerged from the dispersing swarm of girls. "Thanks Tai."

            "No problem, Sor." He grinned, "So when did you guys start dating?"

            The girl glared at the bushy haired teen, "Shut up, Tai. You know it's a misunderstanding."

            Taichi laughed, "I know, but it's fun to make fun of you guys." He paused, "Why don't you guys straighten things out?"

            "Well… you see… I would, but… I don't know, Yamato didn't look like he was about to do anything so I thought maybe there wasn't any need for me to."

            "Hm… alright." Grabbing her wrist lightly, he said, "Come on, Sor, let's go meet up with the guys," and led her away to where the others waited for them. 

            It was their lunch break and they had decided to eat outside, regardless of the decreasing temperature. Sora gave a weak smile at Yamato when their eyes met and then looked down at the ground once more. 

            Yamato frowned, "Hey Sora."

            "Hey guys." She answered, looking up but not quite looking at Yamato. 

            "Guess where I found her." Tai said.

            "Where?" Jeff queried.

            "Surrounded by Yam's fans." 

            Aki looked up from where he sat, reading a thick book, "Really? No wonder it was so quiet here."

            "I guess the rumor's doing some good, right Yamato?" Jeff said. The rumor was most possibly the biggest thing in the school at the moment, and it spread like the black plague. Two periods later, almost everyone in the school had heard of Yamato's new status and learned of this Sora girl. Many just wanted to see how the girl that was finally able to capture Yamato's heart looked like. 

            The blonde simply gave a nod. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that the rumor got started, the fans were annoying Sora now, instead of himself. If he knew this was going to happen, Yamato would have gladly kept the fan girls around. 

            "I think I'll go to the library." Sora announced softly. 

            "I'll go with you, to keep the girls away, you know." Tai offered. 

            Sora shook her head, "I'll be fine. They're not abusing me, or anything, just making me tired, that's all." 

            "Alright."

            Half an hour later…

            Yamato stood on the roof of the school with Tai. The chocolate haired boy had pulled aside Yamato to talk with him. 

            "Yo Yam, what're you going to do about this?"

            There was a long pause before he finally answered, "I'm not sure."

            "Do you want to do anything about it?"

            Yamato looked down at the people below, "…not really."

            Tai grinned madly, "I think I know why."

            The blonde shot the boy a dangerous glare. "Don't say it-"

            "You like her!"

            "No!"

            "Yes!"

            "NO!"

            "YES!"

            "No… I can't possibly."

            Taichi walked over next to Yamato and gave him a slap on the back, "Yamato my friend, you've got it bad. Man, I can see it in the way you look at her, you don't usually call up girls just to talk, you usually call us up when you're bored, and you've never offered to drive a girl anywhere."

            "I could just be being nice."

            "Don't give me that bull shit."

            Yamato grew frustrated, "Fine! I like her! I'm mad about her! I think about her constantly! I care for her…"

            The brown headed one gloated, "I knew it. It's no use hiding it from me."

            "Tai…"

            "What?"

            "Is it okay?" Yamato asked. 

            Tai stared at the blonde for a second before answering, "It's fine."

            "But you-"

            "I've always like Sora. Kind of why I never got a girlfriend here, I was always waiting for her, or some other girl that could match up to Sora. But I know that she doesn't see me like that or anything. Funny, I never thought anyone could tell."

            "You can't hide anything from me." Yamato laughed. 

            "Go for it, Man."

            The handsome singer shook his head, "She doesn't like me. Did you see how upset she was about the whole rumor thing? Imagine if it were real, it'd be worse. Does it really bother her that much if people think I'm dating her?"

            "Nah, I know Sora, she just doesn't like getting attention." Tai paused before an idea formed in his mind. "Why don't you ask her to the Halloween dance next month?"

            "The dance? That sounds pretty good actually."

            Sora sat in room 331, the period right after lunch ended. She was seated by the window and made it clear that she did NOT want to talk, by wearing her jacket that she had taken out of her locker for lunch, putting up the hood, looking out the window, and positively ignoring every girl that tried to even say hi. The table next to her was empty, waiting for a certain blonde singer.

            She felt someone sit down in the chair, but didn't bother to turn around at whom it might be. It might be Jun again, coming to ask her for the thousandth time if the rumor was true, (to which Sora never answered), it could be another desperate girl trying to take advantage of her and become her new best friend, it could be another guy trying to ask her out, or it could be Yamato. 

            It was clear whom it was when Sora's hood was pulled down and a soft voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back. "You shouldn't hide your pretty face."

            Sora turned to look at Yamato and smiled brightly. Even though he was the cause for the rumors, the singer always made her feel better. 

            Yamato grinned, "It's good to see you smile again." He paused before adding, "Look Sora, we should talk…" 

            Her eyes widened, talking was always bad, but she found herself saying, "Yeah, sure."

            "I know that you don't really like the rumor-"

            "I'm fine with it."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah… sure…" Sora looked at her desk, suddenly finding the scratches carved into the wooden board extremely interesting. 

            "Sora… don't lie to me." 

            "I'm not. Just forget about it, I'll get used to it, really, I will." She said, adding another bright smile for reassurance. 

            Yamato gave her a small smile. "Alright, but really, you don't have to keep quiet, it's not like we're doing this purposely. You can tell anyone that we're not dating."

            "Don't worry, Yama. I know."

            The halls were filled with people while Sora tried to make her way to the fourth floor and her last class of the day. She entered the staircase, but was instantly pulled aside by a strong tug on her arm. Sora turned to whoever had caught her attention and faced a dangerously beautiful girl.

            The girl's long golden hair flowed down her back in straightened strands and her aquamarine eyes shone brightly under the lights. Sora recognized her immediately as Kate, beauty queen of Ishida High. She swallowed nervously, "Yes, Kate?"

            Kate glared at the girl she considered as her competition. Ever since Sora entered the school, she was all that the guys talked about. Her auburn silken strands that rested in luxurious waves and her captivating ruby eyes were most possibly a beauty queen's greatest fear, threat, and enemy. Her hold on Sora's arm tightened and she smirked when the girl winced. "Look Zora-" Kate began, purposely mispronouncing Sora's name to spite her. 

            "Sora."

            "Right, listen, are you _really_ dating Yamato?"

            The girl's ruby eyes narrowed, "What is it to you?"

            "Answer the question!"

            "What if I am?"

            Kate let go of Sora's arm, sneering cruelly as she did so. "Obviously you're not, or else you'd answer my question. Look girl, there's a school dance coming up, and it's only normal for Yamato and me to go together. I don't see why he'd waste his time on you."

            Something inside of Sora stirred and an overwhelming desire to keep Yamato away from this girl took over her. "Well that's just too bad, since I am going out with him, and he's going to the dance with me."

            Kate's aquamarine eyes widened with anger, "I don't know who you think you are, but obviously you're not good enough for him, so don't kid yourself and just do us all a favor and leave Yamato."

            "I don't know who you think _you_ are. You have no right to come to me and tell me what I should do. It's true, I'm probably not good enough for him, but I don't think you're any closer than I am." With that, Sora walked out of the staircase, leaving a fuming beauty queen. 

            The auburn haired girl sat in math class going over the events of the day in her head. It was a mistake to tell Kate that she and Yamato were going out and going to the dance together. Sora scolded herself; she just had to drag Yama further into the hole than he already was. Kate would find out soon enough that they weren't going to the dance together and Sora would lose her dignity, or what was left of it. There was just no possible way Yamato would want to go to the dance with her; the girl's head connected with the table with a loud bang, startling the pink haired girl beside her. 

            "Sora, you okay?" Mimi questioned. They had finished their lesson for the day and had five minutes to spare before the last bell of the day rang. 

            "I'm fine."

            The energetic girl giggled, "I'll say, Yamato Ishida huh?!"

            Sora gave a weak grin, "Er… yeah…"

            "So how's it like, going out with the most popular guy in school and becoming his first girlfriend?" Mimi eagerly pressed on. 

            "It's…" Sora began to answer, pausing to choose her words carefully. 

            "Hey, Sora?" A voice said from the table behind her. 

            The ruby-eyed girl turned around to face Andrew, the handsome captain of the gymnastics team. "Uh, yeah Andrew?"

            Andrew leaned in closer, running a hand through his jet-black spikes. "How would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

            Sora faltered at the question, but Mimi answered for her. "Excuse me, this is the girlfriend of Yamato Ishida, would she really go to the dance with you?"

            The captain of the gymnastics team looked surprised, "Oh really, I kinda thought it might be just a rumor…"

            "Of course not! They're perfect for each other!" Mimi continued. 

            Andrew looked at Sora for a long minute before answering, "I guess it would make sense if the hottest girl was Matt's girl."

            "That's right!" 

            Sora smiled timidly at Mimi and Andrew hoping something would interrupt them. The bell chose that moment to ring, much to Sora's relief. She practically bolted out of the classroom, shouting goodbyes behind her and only calmed down when she was safely in the hall. She realized instantly that she wasn't going to get out of it that easily when much to her horror, she saw Yamato on the opposite side of the hall, pinned in place by a persistent Kate. 

            Temper rising, Sora stalked over to the two and was able to overhear part of their conversation. 

            "…the dance with me, Yamato-kun. We _belong_ together." Kate said, running a finger down the blonde boy's chest and pressing herself dangerously closer. 

            Yamato winced under her touch, "Kate, I can't."

            "Why, Yamato?" The beauty queen whispered, using a low seductive voice. 

            Sora's hands balled up into fists subconsciously. She decided it was time to make her presence known, "Excuse me, but he can't since he's already going to the dance with me," she paused before adding, "his _girlfriend_," just to spite Kate. 

            Yamato looked at Sora as if she was goddess, "Sora!" He immediately wrapped an arm around the auburn headed girl's slender waist and pulled her close to him. "That's right Kate, I'm sure you've heard, I'm taken."

            The blonde girl glared at Sora. Kate had lost this battle, and turned on her heels, retreating down the hall. 

            Yamato turned to Sora, loosening his grip on her waist, but not letting go. "You are a goddess, Sora. Thank you so much."

            The girl smiled, "It's fine, but now we're really deep in this…"

            The singer smirked, "No matter, we should go to the dance together for real then."

            Sora's eyes widened, "Dances aren't my thing…"

            "You have to go… for me."

            The girl's eyes met with Yamato's sapphire ones and something in them compelled her to agree. "Fine, but I don't really want to keep up this charade."

            "Who said this was a charade? I was going to ask you to the dance anyway." Yamato said quickly before he let go of Sora and ran down the hall towards his locker. He turned at the end of the hall to grin at the girl and wave, and then disappeared around the corner. 

            "Yamato Ishida!" Sora called after him, but realized it was too late. She sighed and turned to walk towards her locker, keeping her head down to hide the uncontrollable wide grin on her face. Turning a corner, she accidentally walked straight into a tall figure. "I'm so sorry." Sora apologized, but stopped immediately when she saw who it was. 

            "Headmaster Ishida…"

**AN**: Woot! Another chapter up! Hm… the next chapter might be a bit shorter… but if it is, then the one after should come up faster! I have FINALLY gotten up to the part where things actually get a bit more active, lolz, it took so long, but it was fun writing it. From now on, hopefully, more events will happen. ^-^ Thanks for the great reviews; you guys are great!


	13. Chapter 13 Dance With Me

**AN**: Alright! Chapter 13 up! YAY! Wow, 200 reviews!!! It's enough to make me cry… *sniff. Thank you all soooo much! 

To: **KaoruHimura66**: LOLZ, this is just unbelievable. I cannot believe that I keep taking names from your relatives! Lol, it's just my unavoidable psychic energy… mm hmm… ^_-

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter XIII – Dance With Me

            Sora immediately subconsciously straightened her posture and tried to smile. She looked down at the clean tiled floors of the school and gave a slight bow- a habit from Japan she never quite got rid of. "I apologize Headmaster Ishida, for rudely bumping into you like that." She straightened up once more, and kept her eyes on the ground. "Excuse me," she said, while making her way around the taller man. 

            Mr. Ishida watched Sora's retreating back for a short second before something clicked in his mind. Was this possibly the girl from the rumors? There couldn't possibly be another girl in the school with hair and eyes that resembled fire, quite like this girl's. No, this had to be the girl. "Excuse me, are you by any chance Miss Takenouchi?" He called back to her, before Sora could walk too far away. 

            The girl turned hesitantly in the hall and faced the tall man. Mr. Ishida had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, much like Yamato's. Sora figured that Yamato's brilliant blonde must have come from his mother. "Yes sir."

            Yamato's father's lips curved into a small smile in a futile attempt to appear nicer than he was at the moment. He walked over to the stationary girl, his well-polished shoes clicking on the floor and echoing with every step. He stopped in front of Sora. "The girl from the stories around the school, I assume."

            Sora swallowed hard, _shit_. "Yes sir." She said nothing further.

            "Miss Takenouchi, I'm sure that you are well informed of my strict policies with my sons from Yamato himself. If you are not, then let me tell them to you myself. I expect the best from my sons, both Yamato and Takeru, his brother. Sadly, the younger of the two is off with his mother, slowly degenerating from her leniency. Yamato is a brilliant boy, with a bright future, either in his band playing whatever is considered to be music at this age, or as a very successful businessman. I would _hate_ to see him slack off due to… _certain_ outside factors. Good day, Miss Takenouchi."    

            Sora stared at the man's back as he walked down the hall in the opposite direction. She had taken a cautious step back when Mr. Ishida hovered threateningly over the girl on the word "certain". Sora placed a tremulous hand to her forehead; the headmaster's voice had been serious and firm, threatening most of all. Breathing in deeply, the auburn haired girl turned and walked slowly towards her locker. 

            One month later…

            Yamato sat in gym class with Tai. Over the past month, Sora seemed to grow farther away from him, while Yamato's affections grew daily. They had spent every weekend together, whether Sora wanted to or not. Yamato would find some excuse to go to her home, usually to work on the chemistry project, but always ended up staying over at her house to just 'hang out', watch rented movies, or just plain talk till the sky outside turned dark. She always welcomed him, and seemed more at ease when it was just the two of them, but still distanced herself. 

            Yamato sighed, it was Friday, and the day of the dance. The teenage wolves were to perform a couple of songs to start out the dance before the hired DJ took over. The blonde singer turned to the bushy haired teen adjacent to him on the bench. "I scared her away, Tai."

            Tai turned to look at Yamato with a raised brow. "What are you talking about, man?"

            "I told her that I was going to ask her to the dance even if there wasn't a rumor. That's the first day she went home straight after school. 

            "You're paranoid, you know."

            "She's probably avoiding me! Look at her!" Yamato said, motioning with his hands to where Sora was, across the gym, fixing her tennis skirt with a racket in her hand.

            Tai turned to look at Sora and smiled at the sight, "Yeah, she sure is beautiful isn't she?"

            Yamato glared, "I know she's beautiful. I'm serious about what I said!"

            The chocolate haired one chuckled, "You _are_ insane, man. Don't you guys hang out together every weekend?"

            "Yes, but it's like she tries to make as little contact as possible with me during school."

            "You have five classes with her, Matt, is it even possible to ignore you?"

            "Trust me, she makes it possible."

            Sora glanced at Yamato in the Japanese class they shared together. The class was a breeze for the two of them, since they were fluent in the language, but they needed the language credit so remained in the class.

            Yamato's eyes met Sora's and she gave him a small smile before turning back to her own work. She had seen him looking at her from the corner of her eyes and since he sat in the seat beside her, his presence was hard to ignore. The past month past by slowly for Sora, too scared to make too much contact with Yamato in school in fear of the headmaster. The weekends passed quickly, though, and she enjoyed every minute with Yamato, until finally realizing one day that she had grown affectionate towards the popular singer. 

            The fans did not bother her anymore, since Yamato and her had not been seen together much. Kate and Arlene still 'accidentally' shoved into Sora whenever they saw her in the halls. Sora sighed, the dance was that night, if she went, would there be more rumors? She shook her head, she had promised Yamato that she would go, and regardless of fan girls or headmasters, Sora refused to break a promise to Yamato. 

            Sora glanced at her watch, and packed up her books when she realized the bell was about to ring. Sitting in her seat, she patiently counted down with the second hand, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve… two, one, and the bell rang on the dot. The girl shot up out of her seat and leaned over to whisper into Yamato's ear, "Pick me up at six, I know you guys have to get there early to set up." 

            Yamato's eyes widened, so she did want to go! He smiled widely with relief and turned to say something to Sora, but she was already out the door. 

            Sora waited for Yamato in her lobby, dressed in a simple black hoodie and a pair of black flares with decorative silver stars aligning the bottom. Her hair was dyed black for the occasion and straightened so it ran down to her lower back. Simple silver clips were aligned on one side of her hair, keeping the stray strands in front away from her ruby eyes. She had no costume for the occasion, being a girl that never dressed up for Halloween. Sora felt obligated to do something for this Halloween and had thus decided to dye her hair black, matching her black outfit. The dye she used would wash off with a rinse. 

            It was a chilly night as Sora waited for Yamato from the couch that was facing the glass that aligned the lobby. When the small black car pulled up in front of the building, Sora bolted out of the lobby and got into the car. "Hey Yama," she said, as she reached over to fasten her seat belt.

            Yamato stared at the girl next to him, "Sora… your hair…"

            She grinned, "Yeah, I decided to do something for Halloween."

            He reached over a hand to gently stroke her hair, making her blush. "I loved your hair, it was such a beautiful color."

            Sora laughed, while slowly moving away from his touch. "It'll be back when I wash my hair."

            "I'm not leaving tonight until you do."

            "Whatever you say." 

            They arrived at the rented concert hall promptly at 6:30, just enough time for the group to set up and tune their instruments for the party that started at 7:30. After the band had set up the amplifiers and their instruments, Sora proceeded to help with setting the equipment for the DJ as the band members tuned their instruments and checked the microphones. Sora was bent over a speaker, busy on putting in the cable to the proper connection. 

            A light tap on her shoulder caused Sora to turn around and face a man with black hair, dyed red streaks, and sunglasses balanced on the tip of his nose. He smiled, nothing to compared to Yamato's brilliant pearly whites, but stunningly neat nonetheless. "You've been setting up my equipment for me?"

            Sora nodded, and turned back to plugging in the speakers, standing up and dusting herself off when she finished.

            "Wow, pretty impressive for a girl, you got a name?"

            The pretty girl tossed back her dyed hair and frowned slightly at the DJ's comment. "Sora."

            The man ran a hand through his short hair and flashed her another smile, "Pretty name, I'm Chris. [AN: I hope that's not another one of Kaoruhimura66's relative's name!] What do you say, as a thanks, I'll play you a song in the beginning of the dance and dedicate it to you?"

            Sora attempted a smile and was about to decline the offer when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning, she looked up at an extremely pissed off Yamato. The blonde's sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why would she need you to play a song on some CD for her when she could have a live song played just for her?"

            Chris held his hands up in defense, "Whoa man, sorry, didn't know she was taken." He said and left to go adjust his equipment. 

            Sora laughed and turned to Yamato, shaking off his arm, "Don't you think you're taking this boyfriend act way too far?"

            The blonde pouted and wrapped an arm around the girl's slim waist, pulling her closer to him. "You're still getting that song."

            "Ooo I private concert, how can I resist?"

            Yamato laughed, "Come on." He pulled her away to the stage, taking out a nice fold out chair and gently pushed her to into it. "Sit and wait," he ordered and walked onto the stage, signaling for the guys to get ready and picked up his guitar. "Alright Sora, this song is FOR YOU," he spoke into the microphone, emphasizing the words for you and glaring over at the DJ who pretended to ignore the singer. Yamato continued, "it's a new song, called _Be Mine_."

            Sora laughed and called out to the singer, "Yamato! Don't dedicate a valentine's song to me!"

            Yamato grinned and just winked at the girl. He struck the strings of his guitar… 

            [AN: Riiiiight… I'm NOT good with writing my own lyrics, sooooooo it's all up to you guys to _pretend_ that I'm writing something really sweet and beautiful right here… hehe.]

            The last note of the song faded out and Yamato smiled at Sora. The girl responded by sending him a sweet smile of her own. "That was great, Yama. Your fan girls are going to love it."

            Yamato frowned, _the song was for you_ he thought, but only smiled weakly at Sora's comment. The sound of the doors to the concert hall opening and high-heeled shoes hitting the floor brought Yamato's attention towards the first arrivals of the night. The girls waved energetically at Yamato, eager to shed their jackets and show off their bodies. Sora stood up from where she sat and went backstage, deciding that it was a better idea for her to wait there instead of with the girls that started to show up. 

            At 8:45, The Teenage Wolves were on their last song of the night. Sora peered out from her spot backstage and scanned the crowd. A vast amount of people, most dressed in elaborate costumes filled the dance floor and crowded around the performers. The girl sighed, her long dyed black hair flowing over her shoulders as she bent her head down. So many girls to choose from…

            "Sora!" 

            The girl looked up to see Yamato walk over to where she stood. "Hey Yama." She looked up at him and observed him closely under the bright lights. "You're sweating…"

            The blonde's eyes widened, did she think he was disgusting now? A million options of how he could make excuses or just plain hide from her popped into his mind, only to be dismissed as Sora dabbed away at his forehead with her sleeve. The singer turned a dark shade of red instantly. 

            Sora smiled at Yamato when she finished cleaning off his forehead. "Better?"

            "Thanks to you." Yamato replied. Her touch had been better than any amount of water could do, and it refreshed him to a new degree. He smiled at her, and a sudden flow of courage fueled his next words, "Dance with me."

            "Sure." The girl answered, and wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck as he drew her in by his hold on her waist. Sora rested her head on his shoulder from where they danced, backstage. She didn't mind that he was tired and sweating from his performance, but welcomed every aspect of the young man. Closing her eyes, she took in the gentle scent of his cologne. 

            Yamato didn't know what he was doing when he pushed her away from him and held her at her shoulders. "Come with me," he said, and took her hand, leading her away to the stairs that went up to the roof, before he could think about what he was doing. 

            He pulled her up along the stairs and opened the door to the roof for her, letting in a rush of the cool wind. It wasn't cold for Sora, since she still donned her black sweater, and the chilly air was relaxing for Yamato. Now what? The blonde asked himself as he just looked at Sora who was waiting patiently for whatever he wanted to say, looking at him calmly with her ruby eyes.

            Taking in a deep breath, Yamato said exactly what was in his mind. "Sora, I think I'm falling in love with you."

**AN:** Lolz, I just noticed as I was writing the chapter that the scenario doesn't really piece together. I mean, a dance floor in a concert hall??? A backstage area?! Alright, just bear with me, I was too lazy to go back and change it all, shame on me, neglecting my obligations! 

            Yes, another cliffhanger, don't kill me please! I will post the next chapter soon, since I already started on it, and it's the weekend! Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are the best, but you've heard enough of that right?

            Oh, and the title really related to small part of the chapter, but I thought it sounded sweet. ^-^


	14. Chapter 14 Perfect

**AN:** Alright, I'm going to **make up** my **own** names now. That's right, no more Bob, Joe, Chris, Jack, blah blah blah… lolz, that's not really going to happen, but I'm just blown away with the fact that I keep taking **KaoruHimura66**'s relatives' names, and this time, I it's **Lottie11**'s relative's name too! 

To **Kaoru Himura66:** I've come to the conclusion that you just have an extremely large family. Mm hm… *nods proudly. And if you don't have a large family, then that'll just be a secret between you and your family members. ^_- Oh, and I reviewed your fic, _I'll Wait and See_ under the name of Inconnu, lol, it is after all, my username as you can see since I am the author of this story. I was the first one to comment! If you make a sequel, I'll wait and read. 

To **Lottie11**: I hope that when you do make up your mind about the fic, it'll be Sorato!

This chapter has a **little** um… **sap warning**… hehe. 

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine. 

**Recap**: Taking in a deep breath, Yamato said exactly what was in his mind. "Sora, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Chapter XIV – Perfect

            "Iknowiknowiknow, It's hard to believe that since we've only met for about two months and we haven't even dated or anything but I can't express it in any other way. I mean, other than that I can only say 'Sora, I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY like you.' So I'm saving breath and energy…" Yamato frantically blurted out. 

            Sora couldn't help but giggle quietly at Yamato's nervous state. Though his unexpected declaration had shocked her beyond belief, after Sora had recovered from the shock, the entire situation amused her. "Yama…"

            The blonde silenced her, putting a finger to her lips. "Just hear me out before you say anything." He paused, taking his hand away from her mouth and ran a hand through his hair as a nervous gesture. "I can't stop thinking about you. I wake up and I think about you, you and your soft hair, beautiful eyes, seductive jasmine scent, and yes, even your figure, your body." 

            The girl looked down at her sneakers, hiding the dark blush on her cheeks. "Thanks…" _Thanks? Is that the best you can come up with, Takenouchi?_ Sora scolded herself mentally. 

            Yamato reached a hand out, placed it under her chin, and lifted up her head. "Sora, I don't know what's happening and I don't know how deeply I've fallen for you, but I do know that despite the short period of time we've known each other and our history, I still believe that I'm falling in love with you."

            "Yama, you know I don't believe in love at first sight, or love coming so quickly…"

            "I know. I didn't either… but now I do." Yama said, grabbing her shoulders and focusing his gaze on her ruby eyes. 

            Sora felt herself drowning in his sapphire eyes, "I…" Her ruby eyes suddenly widened and she gasped with sudden remembrance of Headmaster Ishida's words. There was no way she could be a benefactor for Yamato. Not only that, but this guy was just too good to be true. Yamato was perfect in everyway possible, he was polite, charming, had great charisma, thoughtful, cooked, was incredibly sweet, had the looks, and even had the brains. There was no way Sora could be good enough for all that. "I'm sorry, but it won't work. I don't believe it, and if you can fall for me so quickly, what makes you so sure, you won't for the next girl that walks up?"

            "Because I've never felt this way before."

            Sora laughed sarcastically, "Right, like I've never heard that before."

            Yamato frowned, she wasn't cooperating with him, "I mean it, Sora," he said firmly. 

            "I don't deserve you. You can find someone better…"

            "NO!!" Yama yelled, making Sora's eyes shoot wider. "I don't want anyone else! I want you, Sora!!" He grabbed her, and forcing her to look at him, pressed his lips against hers in the heat of the moment. 

            Sora pulled away with a dark blush staining her cheeks. "That was my first kiss…" she whispered.

            Yama smiled at her change of attitude, he was getting around to her, "come on, don't lie."

            "Shut up, it really was."

            "I could give you a second." He said as he drew her closer. 

            Sora placed a hand between their faces. "But Yama… your dad…"

            "So he got to you too…"

            "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

            "Well… I wasn't lying when I said I didn't like anyone before this, believe it or not, but that doesn't mean that girls didn't like the fabulous Matt right?" He paused momentarily to grin in response to the glare that he received from the redhead. "My dad's kinda strict as you know already. I really don't know what he does, but a while back, this girl started rumors around the school that she and I were going out and I'm not so sure what happened, but one day, she came to me and apologized for everything. I just remembered that she was positively paranoid of everything in the school and from what I could figure out from her words, my father had apparently gone over to her house and said _something_. At the time, I thought it was kinda handy to have him around, to get rid of the girls, but now I kinda regret it…"

            "But he's right… you have too much going for you to get sidetracked. And I don't know if I can live up to his expectations."

            "Don't worry about my dad's expectations," he whispered next to her ear, "you should be worrying about _mine._" 

            Sora pushed him away and pouted, "You flirt, I didn't say yes you know."

            "Not _yet_, but I'm confident you'll fall for the Ishida charm sooner or later."

            She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and he laughed. Taking her wrist, Yamato spun Sora around and hugged her from the back. 

            He placed his head on the base of her nape and whispered, "So… are we official yet?"

            Shrugging him off, Sora turned around to look at Yamato's sapphire eyes. "We're dating, that's it."

            Smiling, he said, "I'll take you anyway I can."

*          *            *

            Sora stood in the shower, letting the warm water cascade down her body. Her hair stuck to her skin, their luxurious colored returned once more. The black had washed off easily and like Yamato had said, he was waiting for her patiently in the living room so he could witness the results of the shower. Sora sighed, taking a wet strand of hair and twirling it around her index finger. Yamato… so much had happened in the past couple of hours. She agreed to date him, but not to become his girlfriend yet. It was a small difference, but a significant one to Sora. 

            A thousand emotions ran through the girl. She knew Yamato's father disapproved of her, but she just couldn't deny that she felt something for the blonde. That same feeling had compelled her to agree to date Yamato. She wanted to take things slowly, not only due to Headmaster Ishida, but Yamato was Sora's first… relationship. Would he tire of her quickly? 

            Questions flooded Sora's mind as she stepped out of the shower and reached for her towel. Would he break her heart? Would his fan girls annoy her more than ever? That was the least of her worries. All the red haired girl wanted to do was to be happy with Yamato, that wasn't too much to ask for, right?

            The doubts in her head washed out like the black hair dye when she opened the door, letting a blast of cool air rush into the room. Yamato turned to look at her from the couch and smiled, all the reassurance she needed. Returning the smile, she walked over to the blonde in her pajamas, a towel wrapped around her shoulders to dry off her damp tresses.

            "Happy now, Yamato?" She asked as she seated herself next to the singer. 

            He ran a hand through her auburn waves and came to stop by her cheek, brushing the soft creamy skin lightly with the back of his hand. "More than you could imagine."

            Sora blushed, turning a darkest shade of crimson imaginable. "Yama, it's late."

            "It's Friday." 

            "I think it's Saturday by now."

            "Ok then, it's Saturday."

            Sora sighed, "I'll see you later today."

            Yamato frowned and stood up, "Alright, I can take a hint."

            "No! I don't mean it like that, I want you to stay, really…"

            "Are you still afraid of what my father's going to say?"

            The girl remained silent, looking down at the fabric on the couch. 

            "Sora, I'll deal with my father, he shouldn't have anything to do with us. I like you, Sora," The blonde turned from his position at the door and grinned, "and from what I can gather, I think you like me too, and that's all that matters." 

            The red haired girl smiled genuinely at his comment, "Goodnight, Yamato. I'll see you later today."

            "Night, Sora." With that, the blonde was out the door. Sora sat by herself on the couch, the television was still on, but her mind hardly registered the object, she stared at the door and at that moment, she felt so honestly just content with the way things were. She didn't want more, but she couldn't bear to lose any of it either. Things were perfect.

**AN**: Kinda short chapter… hn… but I wanted to get it up faster. ^ ^, so I really hope you guys like it, cuz it was a big change in the story. *crosses fingers. I just noticed that the thirteenth chapter is the one that Yamato tells Sora that he likes her, kinda coincidental, no? Keep reviewing, you guys are great!


	15. Chapter 15 Addiction

**AN:** Ah hem**, *clears throat,** I am here to explain to you guys!! Alright, I know you don't hear it often, but there is a slight difference between just dating and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. My friends and I mention occasionally that in high school, people just seem to **forget** that there's something **before** **girlfriend** and **boyfriend**. When you're just dating, it's just more casual and I guess when you become a boyfriend or a girlfriend, you're just much more **committed** into the **relationship**. Mm hmm… well, that's it, really a **small** difference, but I always like to have that little stage of dating before becoming someone's girlfriend. To me, it's just kind of awkward, you get asked out, don't even go on a date yet, and you tell people, "that's my boyfriend," or "that's my girlfriend." 

            Yes, I am crazy.

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine

Chapter XV – Addictions

            A loud scream echoed through the Takenouchi residence at 7:15 on the following Monday morning. Sora was in her room, a loose robe clutched tightly around her slim figure, glaring daggers at the shameless blonde in the doorway. Yamato laughed and attempted to walk over to the fuming girl, only to be harshly slapped away by a pillow. "YAMATO MATT ISHIDA!!!" 

            The singer grinned happily and laughed before closing the door behind him as he left the room to go sit downstairs on the couch, waiting for Sora to dress so they could go to school together. Yamato had once again surprised Sora by letting himself into her home with the key in his possession. He had walked over to her home, having decided over the weekend to finally use Sora's car for once. 

            The girl appeared at the top of the steps, dressed in her school uniform and a thick coat, a light red scarf wrapped securely around her neck. She narrowed her eyes at Yamato when she reached the bottom step and refused the kiss that he attempted on giving her. Unable to resist the handsome blonde's pout, she broke out in a wide smile and walked out of the penthouse, offering her hand out to Yamato. The young man sprinted to the door and grabbed Sora's hand eagerly, like a little kindergartener holding his teacher's hand, and locked the door behind him with his set of keys. 

            The red haired girl just smiled at Yamato while they were in the elevator and shook her head, without saying a single word. Reaching the garage, she led the way over to a silver Lexus, parked neatly in a wide parking spot and threw Yamato the keys, allowing him to drive the beautiful car. 

            The silver Lexus SC 430 pulled to a stop in the school's parking lot. Yamato locked the doors of the car and turned to Sora, staring at her with his sapphire eyes. He observed the girl looking questioningly at him, her auburn locks falling in waves over her shoulders. The girl hadn't said a singer word to him after she had yelled out his full name, and Yamato didn't understand the situation. Regardless of her silence, he remained completely infatuated and captivated by the girl. 

            Sora grew uneasy under his gaze and spoke up finally, "Yamato, unlock the doors."

            The blonde smiled slyly, "So you _do_ talk."

            "Yes, I do."

            "If you want me to unlock the doors, you need to pay me a fine." Yamato suggested, leaning in closer and preparing for his kiss. 

            "This is _my_ car, Yamato Ishida, and unless you don't want to drive it again, you _better_ unlock the doors right now."

            The singer frowned, he shouldn't have told her endlessly how nice the car was and how good it was to drive it. "Yes ma'am." He said, and unlocked the doors obediently. 

            Rumors spread like the black plague around the school from the instant the two walked through the front doors of the school, hand in hand. By lunch time, the _entire_ school had learned of the new couple, this time for real. The group was sitting under a tree behind the school. 

            "So congrats, man." Aki said, while taking a bit out of his lunch. 

            "Yeah, how long has it been, a weekend?" Jeff wondered out loud. 

            Jamie remained silent and glanced at the couple by the tree before returning his gaze to the book in his hands. 

            "Yeah." Yamato replied, making an eye connection with Tai, who sat across from the two. After a moment of quiet understanding, Yamato smiled and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. "Oh, hey guys, Sora and I aren't gonna be goin' with you guys after school, okay?"

            Jeff grinned, "First date?"

            "First date."

            Sora found herself staring at the same clock on the same wall, in the same class as she did every weekday, waiting for the last bell of the day to ring. Mimi sat next to her, eagerly talking away about how lucky she was to be able to go out with Yamato Ishida. 

            "He's so hot, Sora!" Mimi suddenly yelled, then covered her mouth with her hand immediately, "Oh, sorry, you don't mind, do you?"

            The girl shook her head and smiled, "Of course not, I understand, besides, I know that you're not the only one."

            The pink haired girl giggled, "You're so lucky, Sora. I know for a fact that he's just about the sweetest guy you'll ever meet." 

            "Thanks Mimi."

            "And don't worry about his fan club, because I know that you do. They're all just jealous of you."

            Sora smiled sweetly at Mimi as the bell rang. She felt comfortable around the kind pink haired girl. "Thanks." 

            Outside in the hall, Yamato waited patiently for the girl of his affections. He smiled inwardly, knowing that his fan girls were all watching him, but from a distance. The auburn haired girl walked out of her classroom and stopped to scan the halls for the blonde singer. Meeting his sapphire gaze, she smiled brightly and walked over to where he was posted.

            "Hey beautiful." Yamato whispered softly in her ear before grabbing her hand leading her down the stairs and out the main doors of the school, eager to start on their first date. 

*          *          *          *          *

            "Where are we going?" Sora asked, while placing stray strands of hair behind her right ear as the wind gently tossed her hair around. They had made a quick stop home, dropping off Sora's schoolbag and car, while Yamato made a quick trip to his own home, and returned with his BMW.

            Yamato turned to the girl briefly, only to flash a smile at her before answering, "You'll recognize it soon."

            The auburn haired girl wrinkled her nose playfully at the blonde before turning back to look out the window. "Fine Yama, be that way."

            "That's the plan."

            When the car began to slow after passing the familiar pizza shop, Luigi's Corner, Sora's memory kicked in. "Are we going where I think we are?"

            The singer didn't answer until they were parked in a nice spot across the street from a familiar park. Yamato turned and gave Sora a beautifully genuine grin. "Last time we were here, I didn't have a blanket and you had to get your clothes dirty. We're going to do it again and this time, I'll get it right." 

            "You know, Yamato, I didn't really get my clothes dirty and I felt fine."

            "Okay… we're gonna do it anyway." 

            Sora laughed and followed Yamato- who had a blanket in his arms, to the same spot that they stargazed at months ago. They reached the spot and in fifteen minutes, settled down comfortably on the large blanket that Yamato was thoughtful enough to bring. The couple did not lie down, but watched the sunset instead. 

            The fiery haired maiden sat with the blonde's arms wrapped possessively around her form, enjoying the scent of his cologne, and the soft array of colors that blended in the sky. Sora glanced up at Yamato and smiled when she saw the sky reflected in his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes. 

            The blonde looked down at the girl in his arms when he felt her gaze on him. Yamato grinned and bent down to whisper softly into Sora's ear. "Sora…"

            The girl closed her eyes and smiled dreamily at the wonderful moment, the sunset, the park, the fresh air, the hot guy… "Mm yes, Yamato?"

            "Don't get mad if I'm asking the wrong question, but I don't understand why you stated clearly that we're only dating and not an official couple."

            Her eyes scanned his face, laughing at his innocent stare. "I couldn't be mad at you for asking me a question. I don't really know why it means so much to me, I guess it's because it's my first relationship and I want to go slowly. To me, the difference is important, really, it is. Being someone's girlfriend would mean more commitment, and I don't think I'm ready for that on the first date. I must sound really silly…"

            Yamato laughed, "You know I can't say no to you."

            "Great, because I'm hungry."

            "I shouldn't have said that…" 

            Sora laughed merrily and played with Yamato's hair, "Come on, Yama, for _me_?"

            "For a kiss."

            "How about no?"

            Yamato frowned at her refusal and sighed, "Okay okay, to show you how sweet I am, I will fetch food for you."

            "Good boy."

*          *          *          *          *

            Sora sighed and lay down on her side on the soft blanket Yamato brought with them. Oddly, it carried the scent of his cologne, a soft trace, but noticeable. She smiled against the blanket. Yamato had left fifteen minutes ago, and Sora began to regret it. The skies were darkened considerably and she sat alone on the large cotton sheet, obviously made for more than one person. 

            The red haired girl closed her eyes, just for a moment, relishing the soft hint of Yamato in the blanket she laid upon. Her ruby orbs shot open at the thought and she sat up immediately. Here she was, happy to close her eyes and smell a blanket that carried Yamato's scent?! The newly realized addiction startled her, but was quickly washed away when a pair of strong arms encircled her form and hugged her closely. 

            Sora smiled at the familiar scent. 

            "Miss me?" A husky voice whispered against the nape of Sora's neck.

            "Maybe," she lied. 

            A single white rose appeared in front of Sora, wrapped in an arrangement of baby breath and clear plastic wrappings. "How about now?"

            Sora smiled and took the rose from Yamato gently, "Alright, I missed you."

            The blonde grinned happily and sat down beside Sora on the blanket, "No one came around to hit on you while I was gone, right?"

            "Of course, I've had twelve guys come up and ask for my phone number."

            "WHERE?!" Yamato growled. 

            Sora broke out in laughter at the boy's protective and alarmed state, causing Yamato to calm down a bit. "You're so gullible, Yama."

            "Yeah, yeah."

            "So…" Sora paused, searching for a topic to change to. "Where did you get the rose? It's beautiful." 

            "There was a flower shop nearby and I bought it. I would have gotten a red one, but you said to go slowly, and since I can't say no to you, I bought a white one instead."

            "So sweet, thanks Yama." The girl paused, suddenly remembering why he left in the beginning. "I'm still starved, you know, and it's gotten a lot darker," she said, motioning towards the greatly darkened sky, now a dark shade. 

            "Don't worry, of course I got the food." Yamato said, pulling out a large picnic basket.

            "A basket, Yama?"

            "Yup, made the food myself, this morning. I wanted to surprise you, so I hid it in the trunk." 

            Sora's eyes brightened up, "Thanks Yama." She leaned in and gave the eager boy a light kiss on the cheek. 

            Yamato frowned at the minimal contact, but relaxed, it was no real kiss, but it was the closest that he's been to her, not considering when he forced a kiss during the dance. He glanced at Sora, now trying to hide her blush by bending over the basket and flipping through its contents. 

*          *          *          *          *

            Hours later, Sora held an empty basket that once contained sandwiches, strawberries, drinks, donuts (Yamato had claimed that since he prepared the basket and made the sandwiches in the morning, he had this craving for donuts), and even a can of whipped cream for a certain blonde's more wild imagination. Yamato's hand was clasped securely around her free hand and led her away to where the car was parked. 

            The blonde kept the blanket rolled up under his arm, and a flashlight that he had prepared, in his hand, leading the way. He had taken out the device when it had gotten extremely dark and even tried to scare the redhead with it, just for some fun. Instead, he got a punch on the arm.

            Sora walked after Yamato; careful to not let the white rose fall out of the empty basket she had stuck it in. They reached the car and Yamato unlocked the doors, throwing in the basket and blanket in the backseats. Sora got in the passenger's seat, with the white rose in her hand, and fastened her seatbelt. Turning to the blonde, she smiled, "Thanks a lot Yama."

            He grinned, "That's not all of it, I still have to take you home, just like the first day you came."

            Sora smiled at the guy, he was the type that girls only dreamed about. Insanely good looking, sweet, charming, smart, talented, and even remembered everything that they did together. 

            The black BMW pulled up in front of 201 McKenzie Boulevard at approximately 11:30 pm. Yamato had timed it to make sure it was around the same time when he first drove her home. 

            Sora laughed, "Thanks Yama, but you know, it's only a first date, you didn't have to _time_ when I got home, it's not an anniversary or anything."

            Yamato smiled and played with Sora's long auburn strands. "I wanted to."

            "Freaks me out."

            The blonde laughed, "So now you're freaked out? Not when I held the flashlight under my chin or when I flashed it in your eyes?"

            "No, you were just being an idiot."

            Yamato frowned, "All right, okay, just have sweet dreams." 

            Sora smiled, "Night, Yama." Turning to leave the car, she stopped after she unlocked the door and turned around slowly. Her words were whispered, but Yamato heard them. "I think I owe you a goodnight kiss."

            Before he could answer, Sora had moved forward and closed her eyes, pressing her lips against him and giving the blonde an extremely generous goodnight kiss. Yamato closed his eyes, the kiss lasted long enough for him to run a hand through Sora's silken strands and taste the faint cherry flavor from her lip-gloss. 

            It was over too quickly, and Sora was out of the car, waving happily, while a blushing Yamato sighed contently in the car. Closing his eyes and leaning back on the head rest of his seat, Yamato imprinted the moment in his memory. He smiled when a familiar scent reached his nose, it was the scent he loved and craved. 

            Jasmine. 

            The car had started to smell like Sora's perfume.

AN: I'm so sorry!! That chapter took too long and I just didn't have time to work on it!! Sorry sorry sorry!! As a treat, I will write chapter 15.5 continuation of this chapter. It was supposed to be in this chapter, but it got longer than I thought it would. Soooo I'll make it a short lil 15.5 chapter! Heheh, and I'll update it soon. ^ ^ Thanks for all the reviews!

Btw, I didn't proofread this chapter, since I was kinda eager to get it up, but I'll have it proofread by the time 15.5 is up. 

NOTE: Okay, I just posted 15.5, and me being so lazy, didn't proofread this chapter! *gasp! Well, I did add a little sentence or two…


	16. Chapter 16 Please

AN: hehe! 15.5 lolz, I sound so silly. All right, honestly, 15.5 is just the part of chapter 15 that I didn't put in because it just didn't fit in too well. ^ ^

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine

Chapter uh… 15.5? 

            Yamato sighed in the elevator as he waited patiently for the light to highlight the highest number. Leaning against the wall casually, he watched as the last of the denizens stepped off of the elevator. When the doors of the elevator closed and the rectangular box began to ascend once more, the handsome blonde broke out into a wide grin and fingered his lips lightly. 

            He could still taste the cherry flavor from her lips that lingered on his own. Sora's heavenly scent was imprinted in his mind, and Yamato swore that the elevator car contained her light perfume as well. The mechanical ring informed Yamato that the elevator had stopped on his floor, and the blonde stepped off, heading straight for his penthouse door, key in hand. 

            It was late, and Yamato was greeted with darkness. The objects of the large residence remained shadowed and lifeless, unlike how it once was when his mother still lived with them. A faint light emitted from the kitchen door, and Yamato guessed it must have been his father, not yet asleep and perhaps even waiting for the blonde to arrive. 

            Walking along the hall in his socks, Yamato came to a stop in front of the lit room and slowly entered. Mr. Ishida sat on a stool at the marble island, nursing a mug of hot coffee and reading a Freud novel. He looked up from his hardcover book and peered at his eldest son through his reading glasses, expecting an explanation.

            "I'm home." Yamato announced. 

            "Where have you been?" His father replied, sternly. 

            "Out… Dad, it's not that late, I've come home at later times before."

            "_Where_ have you been?" Headmaster Ishida repeated. 

            Yamato knew it was no use, his father had heard of the news that spread like a disease among the student body. "With the most amazing girl I've ever met."

            "Blind affections." The elder of the two scoffed. 

            "Dad, you don't understand, she's the most amazing girl. She's smart, funny, beauti-"

            "Yamato Ishida, you know very well of my rules! Rules that you will live by when you live under _my_ roof." 

            The blonde grew impatient, "Why?! Why are you like this?!"

            "I'll tell you why, Yamato, soon I will see your grades drop, your future taken away from you. You will become blinded and irresponsible, and I _will_ not let that happen."

            "You can't say that'll happen if you don't let me try. I can show you that it'll work out. Sora she's, she's this incredible girl and I guarantee you, her grades are better than mine-"

            "NO. I have already been lenient enough to letting you have your own band, I will not stand for this."     

            "You don't have to, if I must, I'll move in with mom."

            Yamato hit a sensitive spot of his father's and the man's anger fumed. "Do NOT say that when you are under _my_ roof. You will NOT speak of such foolishness."

            "I'll do it for Sora!"

            "You've already become irrational!"

            The blonde sighed and took in a deep breath. His father was right, he was letting his anger get the better of him, and his words did not show his maturity. If he wasn't careful, he might lose the battle for sure. He spoke up again, this time calmly, "Dad, just give us a try." 

            The calm words of his son startled Mr. Ishida. The headmaster paused before saying, "She's not good enough for you. The girl's father left her."

            "No dad, you don't understand because you've been too blind and you've never given her a chance."

            "I'M blind?! I don't understand why my own son would prefer a bastard child!"

            Yamato didn't care anymore, that was the last straw. "Don't call her a bastard child! This girl is far smarter, more beautiful, and cleverer than you are ever willing to give her credit for because you are too stuck up and stubborn! Calling her a bastard child?! Who's immature now?!"

            The blonde's outburst left the headmaster dumbfounded, and at a loss of words. Never had his son raised his voice at him or disobeyed his orders. At the price of his ego, Mr. Ishida admitted that calling the girl a bastard child was not the best choice of words, and for that, he owed her a chance. "Is a chance all you're asking for, Yamato?"

            The expression in the boy's eyes softened, "Please…" 

            The small please surprised the father, though Yamato had never disobeyed, nor had he been very polite towards his father. Perhaps this girl was someone he should give a chance to. "I still do not approve of your choice, Yamato, but I believe a chance is not too much to ask for. But I warn you, _one_ mistake, _one_ grade drops, _one_ complaint, and you and her are over."

            Yamato's eyes widened with disbelief, did his father just give them a chance? Headmaster Ishida, the strictest and most stubborn of headmasters? _Him?_ The blonde simply nodded and walked out of the room without another word. 

            _Don't do anything stupid, Ishida._ Yamato warned himself.

**AN:** Extremely short chapter, but I'll be working on stuff during the vacation and hopefully not too busy playing video games… heh… so I went back and change a TINY tiny two sentences of chapter 15. I realized that we start off in Sora's Lexus, and then end up in Yamato's BMW, so I just wrote that they went home first to drop off their bags and switch cars. Still didn't proofread for grammar mistakes… it's late and I'm SLEEPY. Lolz, well I uploaded this VERY short chapter fast didn't I? 

            Don't know when chapter 16 will be up, but I'm kinda constant I guess… I can say that the longest you'll hafta wait is a week. 


	17. Chapter 17 Sleeping Beauty

**AN**: Some of you may have noticed that I changed the chapter numbers. The previous one was supposed to be 15.5, and that would make this one 16. However, the little numbers next to the chapter menu that displays which number chapter it is wasn't in sync with _my_ chapter numbers! Since I'm such a dork, it kinda irked me and I decided to change my chapter numbers to make it all equal again. ^ ^

            I felt so bad for writing such a short 15.5, that I decided to work extra and put this chapter up as soon as possible!

**NOTE**: I tend to skip about a month at times without always saying _one month later…_ or something like that, so don't be confused please.

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine

Chapter XVII – Sleeping Beauty

            Within a month, every girl's heart had been broken by the news of Yamato and Sora, now a happy couple, though still 'only' dating. Headmaster Ishida made himself known in the halls, occasionally running into Sora and stopping for frequent check ups on the girl. The redhead felt uneasy; though Yamato had informed her that the strict man had decided to give them a chance, the headmaster still continued to watch the girl like a vulture circling its prey. 

            It was going to be December soon, and the Thanksgiving dance was coming up. A few years ago, it would have been a Christmas dance, but after realizing that most of the students in the school went away early to luxurious locations during the vacation, the staff had agreed to change the dance into a Thanksgiving one.

            Yamato whistled happily as he sat on the large sofa in his living room. Having recently claimed Sora as his own for the dance next week, nothing could bring down his spirits.

            Nothing except a headmaster with a mean scowl he called dad. 

            Luckily for the teen, the older man had gone out for the day, to attend to another one of his frequent meetings and the blonde was expecting a certain fiery red haired girl to show up any second.            

            Yamato sighed, _Sora_… even her name was enough to make him go crazy for her. They had agreed to work on their chemistry project together during the weekend so it would be ready for their presentation on the first of December, when it was due. The blonde smirked slightly, realizing that he would definitely get occasionally side tracked, though he would have never admitted it to his father. 

            The doorbell rang, springing Yamato out of his thoughts and back to reality. Easily jumping over the couch by supporting his weight on his arm, the blonde sprinted towards the door, eager to see-

            "Sora," Yamato breathed out when he opened the door. 

            The girl smiled cutely at the object of her affections, with her earmuffs puffing up her rosy windblown cheeks as she did so. "Expecting someone else, Yama?" she teased as she stepped into the penthouse, unzipping her warm wool outerwear. 

            Yamato didn't answer until the girl was relieved of her earmuffs, scarf, shoes, and coat. He circled his arms around her slim waist from behind and smiled against the nape of her neck. "I've missed you."

            Sora laughed and turned around in the blonde's arms, "It's been less than a day," she kissed him quickly on the cheek and wiggled out of his arms. Standing beside the couch in the living room, Sora looked around at the penthouse in awe, it was her first time over to Yamato's home. The penthouse was larger than Sora's, consisted of three floors, three patios, four bedrooms, two bathrooms (not including every room having its own bathroom), two living rooms, a kitchen, and a dining room, each decorated simply and yet luxuriously. 

            The red haired girl walked up the stairs to the third floor, refusing to let Yamato carry the large bag of supplies that they had prepared together. She stopped in front of the one room she hadn't entered, his room. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at Yamato, "So, we work in your room?" 

            The blonde smirked and nodded, opening the door and holding it open for the girl to walk into the spacious room. Sora stopped and put he supplies on the carpet in the center of the room. The room was baron and plain, a mere shell containing nothing personal, save for the electric guitar in the corner. 

            Sora turned to look at Yamato questioningly, "this _is_ your room, right?"

            The blonde smiled sadly and nodded, "Not much, but I have what I need."

            A brief silence ensued, Sora sighed and sat down on his bed softly and ran her hands across the down comforter. 

            The blonde watched her movements and smiled, "You move fast, don't you? I already have you in my bed."

            The girl threw a pillow at Yamato, who dodged it just in time, letting the object hit the wall with a loud SMACK. "Let's get to work, flirt."

            The two worked together extremely well. An hour later, they were done with their model of non-polar molecules, put together by spheres and sticks purchased from a convenient art store.

            Yamato sighed happily and sat back with Sora, who was leaning on the bed frame for support. Putting a paint tattooed arm around the redhead's shoulder, the singer pulled the girl close and whispered against her ear, "See, didn't I say we had chemistry together?"

            It took Sora a second or two to register the double meaning, and when she understood, she laughed and pushed the boy away. Standing up, she looked at him and smiled, "Flirt."

            The handsome blonde followed her actions and patted himself off. He laughed and took her paint covered hand in his. During the time they were working, the couple had gotten sidetracked and began 'accidentally' smearing paint on one another. "You hungry?"

            The girl nodded and smiled cutely. 

            "Great, let's get cleaned up and I'll take you out." Motioning to his bathroom, he added, "my bathroom's not very big, you use it and I'll go down the hall." 

            "Okay, I'll be waiting here when you're done, Yama."

            Outside the room the blonde walked along the edge of the railings until a familiar figure caught his attention on the first floor. Yamato stopped in his tracks. "Hi dad, you're back?"

            Mr. Ishida looked up the long distance to spot his son on the third floor, he squinted his eyes. "It looks like you have company," motioning towards the extra pair of sneakers by the front door, regardless of whether or not Yamato could see it. 

            "Yes. Sora and I finished our chemistry project and we're going to go outside to eat now."

            The headmaster said nothing, only stared up at his son for a few more seconds before nodding and walking off to his study, which had previously been one of the four bedrooms, but renovated to fit his needs more. Yamato sighed, though his father didn't object openly, he didn't exactly smile and say "have fun, son." No matter, Yamato hadn't done anything wrong yet anyway, so his father had nothing to object to. If it came to it, Yamato would move in with his mother once again, just to be able to see Sora. After all, she did constantly offer him the opportunity. 

            Yamato walked towards the bathroom on the second floor and mused along the way, maybe he could even move in with Sora. The idea sent a shiver down his back and he grinned like a crazed man. He knew it probably wouldn't come to that, he father wouldn't kick him out, though the man wouldn't admit it, he did favor and love Yamato, and wanted the blonde to stay with him. 

            He turned on the faucet, letting the warm water run along his arm and picked up the soap. For now, he would just concentrate on the present, which was, cleaning his hands, lunch with Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, and the Thanksgiving dance with Sora.

*          *            *            *            *

            In a flash, a week had passed by and the dance was there. The decorations were up in the rented dance floor and fliers were posted on the school bulletin boards in the halls. Guys and girls raced around, asking each other to the dance, and asking who was going with whom to the dance. The dance was a big event for the school yearly; to the students it was just like their Christmas dance, only a month earlier.

            News of Yamato and Sora going to the dance together shocked no one and was the first bit of news to go around. Regardless of that, the popular singer was still endlessly asked out by almost the entire female population of the school. 

            Tai hadn't been lying about himself being a chick magnet; it became very noticeable as the dance drew nearer and more notes were found in his locker. Sora found the chocolate haired teen in front of his locker when school ended, picking up the notes that he had received that had fallen from the open locker. The girl laughed and bent down to help the boy. "You know, Tai, I don't understand why you don't go with one of these girls? You keep rejecting all of them."

            Standing up, Tai shrugged, "I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl."

            "Well then, I hope you find her." 

            The boy smiled, "Sure thing, Sora." Putting on his coat quickly, he followed the red haired girl out of the school. "What about you, Sora? You've had a lot of guys ask you to the dance. I heard about it from the halls."

            "Oh yeah… don't tell Yamato though," Sora laughed, "The flirt won't admit it, but I think he gets jealous." 

            Tai laughed, "That sounds just like him."

            "So Tai, you're really not going to go with anyone?"

            "Nah," He winked at Sora when they stopped in front of the school, on the stop where they usually met up with the others, "You could be my date for the dance, babe."

            Sora tossed her hair back and laughed genuinely, "Taichi! I told you not to call me that! Besides, why would I go with you, when I can have _him._" The girl joked, pointing to the familiar blonde walking their way. 

            Yamato kissed Sora quickly on the cheek and greeted Tai with a "hey." Hooking an arm around the girl's waist, he said, "So I'm taking you home right? Then picking you up at five?"

            "Let's take my car, I miss it."

            "Okay, so I'm taking you home, then meeting you and _driving_ your car to the dance, at five, right?"

            "Sounds good." Sora turned to Tai, "We're gonna go first, is that okay, Tai? We'll see you later at the dance."

            The chocolate haired teen nodded, "No problem. Hey Sora?"

            "Yeah Tai?"

            "Save a dance for me, okay?" He paused then added as a joke, "Don't let Mr. Popular get all of them."

            Sora laughed, "There will always be a dance for you, Tai."

            Yamato cleared his throat noticeably, "Should I leave you two alone?"

            The girl laughed at the blonde's facial expression and took his hand in hers, pulling him towards the parking lot, turning around only to wave bye to Tai.

*          *            *            *            *

            At five pm, Sora waited patiently in her lobby, dressed in a pair of flared navy jeans, a light red blouse with three quarter sleeves and the top button unbuttoned, and a short light red scarf tied around her neck. [**AN:** Wow… I jump scenes a lot, don't I? But you basically know what happens. Yamato took her home, and she got dressed, do I really need to go through all that? ^-^;] Most of the school had decided to dress more formally than usual, but Sora just couldn't bring herself around to wear a dress that wasn't necessary. The blouse was the only thing she could come up with.

            The auburn headed girl pulled on her wool coat when she saw Yamato enter the building carrying his guitar with rosy cheeks and slightly more wild hair. She had to admit, though unintentional, the hair made him look more… sexy than usual. Sora smiled and ran over to Yamato, taking the hand that he offered out for her to hold. "Hey sexy," she greeted. 

            The new nickname caught the boy off guard and he turned to look at the girl. "Sexy?"

            Sora blushed lightly, "Well, I was sitting there and when you came in with your hair like that, you look kinda sexy."

            Yamato grinned, while walking down the stairs to the parking lot with Sora. "I knew it, the charm's working, no?"

            The girl let go of his hand and smiled innocently at him before saying "No," and then running off to her silver automobile. When they were seated in the Lexus, with Yamato at the driver's seat (he insisted), Sora unzipped her coat. The blonde looked at her with a raise brow, making the girl uneasy, "what?" she queried.

            "Where's your Christmas spirit, Sora?"

            It was her turn to raise her eyebrow questioningly. "In December."

            Yamato unzipped his own coat to reveal the emerald green silk dress-shirt he wore. "This is kind of our Christmas dance too, you know?"

            The girl shrugged, "Just drive. Besides, light red is good enough, and if that doesn't do, my hair will always make up for it," she said, twisting a finger around the ringlets she had given herself for the occasion. 

            Yamato laughed, "guess you're right."

            Since the skies darkened earlier than it did when the days were warmer, the dance started at six. The band promptly arrived at five thirty, enough time to tune their instruments and practice one song. 

            Sora sat at one of the many chairs that aligned the walls and watched as the Teenage Wolves preformed. A light tap on her shoulder diverted her attention to Tai who stood at her right. Reaching a hand out, he bowed and asked, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

            The redhead laughed and gave him her hand, allowing Tai to pull her out onto the dance floor. The chocolate teen gave a thumb up to Yamato who just nodded and watched the two dance. The blonde smiled when he watched them move to the music. He did not feel any jealousy towards the girl of his dreams and one of his best friends. The blonde was happy that the two were dancing to his own song. Yamato was glad that it was Tai, God knew that if it was someone else like that Nick character or whatever his name was, Yamato would be down there in a second beating the crap out of him. 

            The song ended and almost as if on cue, the first group of girls flooded into the colossal room. 

            Yamato was right, the dance was practically the school's Christmas dance, but a month early. Bright reds and greens were spotted around the dance floor. Sora was having fun. She had danced a few more dances with Tai, and rejected about 50 invitations from guys. The only thing that didn't please her was the fact that one, most of the single girls were all crowded up the in front around Yamato, and two, no one had mentioned that the Teenage Wolves were performing for the entire night. 

            Sora glanced at her watch, 9:15pm. Tai sat adjacent to her, exhausted after having been forced into so many dances. Yamato's voice caught her attention coming from the microphone he was holding. It not like he wasn't using the microphone before, but he was singing for the entire night, and Sora grew used to it. Now he was speaking. 

            "Hey everyone, it's been a great night. The guys and I are going to take a half hour break now and we'll be back to play one more song for tonight. Don't worry, there's still going to be music, the sound tech guys will be playing some songs for you guys. Thanks." Yamato sighed and took off his guitar as the latest pop song began on the speakers and the couples went back to dancing. Looking down he paled at the sight of the girls that swarmed the band, but he had a goal, to get to Sora. In the distance he spotted her smiling at him and he began on his way over, ignoring the girls that 'accidentally' ran a hand down his arms and back. 

            Sora smiled up at the blonde when he finally made is way over, panting. "I loved your performance, Yamato."          

            The singer grinned, "Dance?"

            "You're exhausted, catch your breath and drink some water first. I'm not going anywhere."

            "All right, but don't think I didn't see all those guys asking to for a dance."

            "Did you see me dance with them?"

            "…no."

            "Then you have nothing to worry about." Sora said and leaned over to give Yamato a slow kiss on the lips.

            "Get a room, guys." Came a voice from the other side of Sora.

            The girl turned around and smiled at Tai, "Good to know you're alive, Tai."

            He smiled, and much like Yamato, paled when he saw the girls beginning to walk his way. "Uh… I think I'm going to head home now… yes… good idea."

            Sora laughed when she saw what made him suddenly homesick, "Run Tai."

            In a flash, he was out of there, followed by disappointed whines. Since Yamato was obviously unavailable now, the girls had moved onto Taichi, but also ended up being rejected.

            "Can we dance now?" Yamato asked after drinking a two cups of water.

            "You'll be okay?"

            "With you around."

            The girl smiled, "Okay then. We'll dance," she said, standing up and letting him lead her onto a stop on the dance floor. 

            The night ended half an hour later, at ten pm. The last song of the night was a new song called, _Dance With Me, _dedicated to none other than Sora. By ten thirty, the band had packed up their instruments and Aki, Jamie, and Jeff said their goodbyes. 

            Once in the car, Yamato turned to Sora. "Where to, milady?"

            "Home," she replied, yawning. 

            When the car stopped at the traffic light, the blonde turned around to face Sora who had closed her eyes. "You looked beautiful tonight."

            "Hmm… thanks Yama. You looked kinda sexy yourself, up there singing."

            "Turned on?"  

            Sora laughed loudly without opening her eyes, "Flirt."

            Bye the time the Lexus was parked in Sora's building, the girl had fallen asleep already. Yamato smiled at her sleeping form and scooped her up into his arms, pressing the button on the key chain to activate the alarm and lock the doors of the car. The red haired girl was light, and he had already brought her up to her home once before, so the routine wasn't completely foreign to him. 

            Finally in her penthouse after a good five minutes, Yamato walked up to Sora's room with the girl in his arms and laid her gently down on the bed. Taking off her sneakers, he tucked her in. He would have changed her into her pajamas too, but that would be pushing his luck, wouldn't it?

            Yamato bent down to kiss the sleeping beauty lightly on the lips, but paused when he felt her lips open up to him. Unsure of whether or not Sora was awake and fully aware of what she was doing, Yamato hesitated, but something inside him pushed him to go on. Pressing his lips down on hers harder than before, he began to taste her lips. To his relief, the girl beneath him had begun to kiss back, letting him know that she was indeed awake. 

            Sora gasped when she felt Yamato's tongue enter her mouth, making the blonde hesitate in his actions. All doubts were wiped away from Yamato's mind when the girl responded to his tongue with her own. They stayed like that until Yamato pulled away, completely out of breath and lips red. "Wow," was all he could say. 

            The red haired girl propped herself up on her elbows and laughed, "Wow is right."

            Smiling, Yamato kissed her once again, this time on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, sleeping beauty."

            "Goodnight prince charming."


	18. Chapter 18 Prelude

**AN:** All right, after having quite a few people suggest **Mimi to Tai** I feel it is my responsibility to perhaps take it into thought. The problem is, I am **not** the **Michi **reader. Seriously, I think the idea of **Mimi and Joe** together or even with **Izzy** satisfies me more than thinking that Tai and Mimi got together. I like **Taioras** and **Soratos**, it's kind of the only pairings in Digimon I truly support. Not including Takeru and Kari, cuz they're always cute. 

            So now the question is, if Mimi **doesn't **get Tai, who **does?** **No one?** Hm… I'm not quite sure myself. However, I can **compromise**. I've decided to **start a new fic**, it'll be **a Sorato** (maybe the one after will be a Taiora). In the **next story**, I am willing to have Tai and Mimi get together in it, but just not in this fic. I might have Joe come in somewhere… 

            If you were really hoping for a Michi here, I'm terribly sorry, but you could always read my **next **fic! ***hint hint**. ^ ^

**EDITED NOTE:** Though this is the revised chapter 18, the story isn't much **different**, but definitely **more detailed and less rushed**, (at least in my opinion) and I added a portion at the bottom. About the Mimi x Izzy or Mimi x Joe issue, I've decided to **change** my plans. This chapter hints a Mimi x Joe side story, but I will add Izzy into it later and at the very end of the entire story (hopefully I will finish one day), I will write **two** endings for **Mimi x Joe** and **Mimi x Izzy** fans. I **hope** that's good enough for everyone. 

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter XVIII – Prelude

            About a week after the dance, Sora and Yamato presented their chemistry project before the class like many other pairings did and received most possibly the highest grade in the class. Mr. Chin had looked proudly at the two brightest students of his classes and said, "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you two." As a treat, Yamato had taken Sora out for some ice cream after school, despite the bitter cold weather.

            Classes progressed on as usual and the couple's grades were kept at steady 90's. Surprisingly, regardless of the constant distraction that took the form of an auburn haired girl in five of his classes, Yamato had managed to keep up his grades and not do anything that would jeopardize their relationship by the time Christmas vacation drew near. [AN: All right… I really need to stop skipping ahead… heh… but come on, don't tell me that school doesn't pass by that quickly.] By then, Headmaster Ishida had grown accustomed to the idea of Yamato and Sora together, though still not supportive. 

            Math class, last period of the day, Sora's math teacher had gone on vacation early, since there was only one more day of school before the vacation. Mimi, sitting in the seat adjacent to Sora's was talking excitedly with Sora, updating her on the latest news floating around the school. 

            "Oh Sora! The drama club is going to do their annual play, this year it's A Midsummer's Night Dream. Would you consider auditioning for us? You don't have to be in the club. Oh please, Sora!" Mimi persisted. 

            The auburn haired girl turned to look at her friend with a raised brow. "Mimi, since when were u in the drama club?"

            "It looks great on your permanent record!"

            "All right Mimi, spill it. I know you well enough after sitting next to you in this class everyday that you really haven't worried one bit over your college application."

            The pink haired girl blushed prettily, "Well okay Sora, you see, there's this guy in the club…"

            The redhead tossed back her silken strands and laughed loudly, "I knew it! Tell me all about it!"

            "Okay, do you know Joe?"

            "Kido?"

            Mimi nodded her head, confirming it. "Well you see… I kind of always thought he was kinda cute…"

            "OooooOOoOoOoo Mimi!" Sora laughed genuinely for her friend. "So, you like him right? How did that happen?"

            "Well at first I thought he was cute and then I dropped some papers on the floor in the halls when everyone was rushing, and he was such a gentleman! He got down on his knees and-"

            "Proposed!" Giving a small tentative laugh the redhead motioned for the other girl to go on. "Sorry, I just had to say that, continue."

            The pink haired girl giggled before returning to her story, "Right, so he got down on his knees and picked up everything for me. I know it might sound silly, but it's just the small things that matter."

            Sora nodded understandingly, "I agree completely, Mimi. So I guess you're in the play? Well that's obvious, I mean, _who_ are you in the play?"

            "No one knows yet, we're all going to audition soon, but Sora I'd really like it if you would audition too. It's a love story you know, and I'm sure you can get that prince charming of yours to audition as well."

            The redhead laughed, "If Yama's in the play, it'll sell out for sure. The place will be filled with girls that just want to look at him."

            "Well true, but it's still a kinda advertisement, no?" There was a slight pause when Mimi glanced up at the clock, "The bell's going to ring at any second, Sora."

            "Great, I have to do some last minute shopping for people tomorrow… heh…" 

            "Aw, bad Sora! Neglecting your friends like that!" The energetic girl joked. 

            "I got yours already!"

            "Me too, and you better like it, Takenouchi!" 

            "I'll love anything you give me, Mimi."

            Another short pause followed, broken by Mimi speaking in a softer tone. "Hey Sora?"

            "Yes?"

            "I was just kind of wondering… please don't be offended or anything, but do you ever get kind of… I don't know, kind of uneasy or insecure about Yamato and all his fans?"

            Smiling kindly Sora turned to face the wall in front of her, "I'm not offended. To tell you the truth, I trust him and everything, but I don't trust the girls. It gets me kind of nervous sometimes, you know?"

            "Mm hm-" Mimi's reply was cut off by the ringing of the last bell of the day. "Oh there's the bell." Walking out of the classroom with Sora, the pink haired girl spotted Yamato leaning casually against a wall waiting for the redhead and quickly said goodbye and left. 

            "Bye Mimi!" Sora called after her friend. Walking over to Yamato she smiled sweetly and took the hand that he offered out for her to hold. 

            "What were you guys talking about?" He asked, kissing her softly on the cheek and whispering the words into her ear. 

            "You."

            "Me?"

            "Mm hm." Sora laughed and dragged Yamato towards her locker. 

            "What did you say?"

            "How irresistibly hot you are." 

            "About time you noticed how lucky you are." The blonde joked, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist as she unlocked her locker.

            "You're modest, Ishida." A voice said behind them, and the couple turned to face Taichi standing against a locker. 

            "Hey Tai." Sora greeted, giving him a radiant smile. 

            "Hey, where are you guys going after school today?" The chestnut haired one asked. 

            Pausing to think for a moment Yamato turned to Sora. "Anywhere she goes."

            After closing her locker and putting on her coat, Sora turned to inform the two of her plans. "I need to do some last minute shopping for tomorrow, and then I need to go home to finish a project. Sorry guys, can't hang out for long today."

            "Whose present do you need to get?" The blonde singer asked, meanwhile putting on his own coat. 

            "Erm… don't say anything but I'm really having trouble of what to get Jamie and Aki."

            "Get Aki a metronome and Jamie a cymbal pad."

            "You sure?." Sora replied. 

            Tai spoke up, "Ishida's right, Jamie's had his eye on this Yamaha 2-zone cymbal pad for a long time, says that he's tired of the metal one he has now. And Aki's been thinking about a metronome to help his practicing."

            "How much?" The auburn haired girl looked down at the floor. 

            Tai paused to calculate the prices, "All right, I think the cymbal pad is around 90 dollars, tax included and I think the metronome is around another 90."

            Sora couldn't keep her eyes from widening, "I don't have 180 dollars!"

            "Perfect, I didn't get them anything yet either. I was planning on doing it today too. I'll just split it with you." Yamato suggested. 

            "Yo, me too! I thought for sure someone was going to get them the metronome and cymbal pad since the two of them hinted it so badly. But apparently that's what everyone else thought too, so I know that the others got each other something different." Tai added in. 

            "That sounds pretty good, we'll split the two presents three way." Yamato concluded. 

            Finding her way to the staircase, Sora motioned impatiently for the boys to follow.

            Half an hour later, the trio found themselves staring in the window of the music store in the nearby mall. 

            "That's the metronome," Tai pointed out to a black device that had a light up screen. "Completely digital, even speaks (it counts out loud), wide variety of settings, and it tunes guitars and basses too."

            "And that's the cymbal pad," Yamato informed the girl, motioning towards a black triangularly shaped pad. "It's a Yamaha 2-zone cymbal pad, allows choke effect, and generates an acoustic cymbal sound at the tap of a drumstick."

            "Guys, you sound like you're selling it." Sora commented, while walking into the store, leaving the two boys outside, staring at the eye candy.

            4:30 pm, the trio emerged from the music store in the mall, triumphant with their gifts. Sora checked her watch, "Guys, I have to go home to work on a project, and I also need to wrap some presents." 

            "You have time for food?" Tai asked. 

            "Kamiya, is that all you think about?" The blonde singer said, the tone of his words letting the other boy know it was just a joke. 

            Taichi laughed, "We'll just say it's a large percentage." 

            The auburn haired girl who had been watching the two boys exchange words decided to lead the way to the nearby eatery in the large mall, packed with people. "Come on, let's hurry up and eat."

*          *          *          *          *

            Sora sat in front of a large stretch canvas in her penthouse. She sighed and stretched her arms to take a pause from her tedious 'project'. Looking around, she spotted the presents for her friends on the nearby glass table. During the time that the three had been eating in the mall, the guys had automatically decided that Sora was to be the one to take the two additional presents home and wrap them, claiming that "girls are neater than boys." The auburn haired girl laughed softly, her silken waves gently swaying about with her laughter. Those two would say anything if it meant getting less work. 

            It wasn't ever really necessary for Yamato to do so. With one look he could make possibly any female do anything he wanted them to. Girls fought just for a chance to touch him; perhaps he was just _too_ popular. But that wasn't what drew Sora to Yamato. She had been asked out before in her former school by some of the most popular guys and turned them down. They had been stuck up, egotistical, spoiled even. Yamato was kind, down-to-earth, thoughtful, sweet, charming, funny, smart, practically everything anyone could ever hope for. His flawless features were definitely an added bonus. 

            She never really understood why Yamato had chosen her to be his first girlfriend. Wait scratch that, not girlfriend, but the first girl that he dated. She didn't have any of that "radiating beauty;" she wasn't funny, sweet, and at times, she even doubted her own kindness. _Was_ she even the first girl to date Yamato? A guy like that, he had to have dated many girls. But even as Sora contemplated the thoughts in her head, she just couldn't doubt Yamato's words. Never having been a child of luck, perhaps it favored her now. 

            Squeezing out the last of the white oil paint she had left, Sora picked up her nylon brush and returned to her painting with high hopes for the next day. She and Yamato had both decided that since they would see each other during the break, they would give one another their presents then. Tomorrow, Sora would have to bring presents for Tai, Jamie, Aki, Mimi, and Jeff. She even prepared a little gift to send to her mother in Japan- a beautiful gold bracelet that had taken her _forever_ to save up for.          

            While dipping her brush in the pthalo blue [Yes, that's a real color, lol, pronounced as thay-lo], her mind wandered back to Yamato and what he could possibly be doing at the moment.

*          *          *

            Yamato stared up at the stars from his position on his bed. The curtains were pulled apart, allowing the blonde to casually gaze out to the darkened skies. Looking around his room, he sighed. It was still the plain and boring cell it always was; in an attempt to add some 'personality' to the room, Yamato had left the paint mark on the wall, where Sora had flung it by accident. Subconsciously, a smile crept onto his features, Sora… 

            He had reserved her present and was planning to go retrieve it sometime during the vacation, before Christmas Eve. The blonde smiled wider, the vacation was going to be great. 

**AN:** Okay Chapter 18, finally done! (Again), now onto the next chapter! Pleeeeease.


	19. Chapter 19 Kisses

**AN:** Okay! Finally rewritten and proofread! I'd really like to thank **ProtoBlues **and **Chikin Wang** for really making me realize that I need to slow down!! I reread it and proofread, so I hope it's better now. *crosses fingers. 

To **Lottie11**: thanks for the Kari idea, I think I'll do it. ^ ^

**Important!!! Please please _please_, read the previous chapter!!! I have rewritten chapter 18, so I feel more comfortable with it. Please review!**

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter XIX - Kisses

            "Yamato! Good morning!" Sora greeted the blonde cheerfully in her school uniform the next morning. 

            Yamato grinned, "Happy, are we?" The couple stood in Sora's lobby, where the girl had been waiting for the singer to arrive and drive her to school. Leaning down, Yamato moved his face mere millimeters away from Sora's in anticipation for a kiss. 

            "We're going to be late." The auburn haired girl stated as she smiled innocently and ran towards the BMW parked outside. 

            "Hey, w-wait!" Yamato called after her, but she only turned around to stick her tongue out at him playfully. Pouting, the blonde gave up and followed the girl out. "Sora, it's the last day before Christmas vacation starts. Shouldn't I get a present?"

            "No. Or else you don't get one on Christmas." Sora stepped into the car after Yamato unlocked the doors and buckled her seatbelt. 

            Getting into the driver's seat, the handsome singer pouted. "Bu-but, what about a kiss?"

            "You're such a child, Yamato. Fine then, if you really want a present, then here," Sora took out a little package from the bag of presents she placed in the back seat. "For you."

            Yamato looked at the present with newfound glee, making Sora laugh and call him a "big baby," but he didn't care, the present was all that was on his mind. A present, from Sora. Taking the neatly wrapped gift in his hands, he tore apart he red wrapping paper with caution and pulled out a thin cardboard box. Opening the box, he found a simple Santa's hat, awaiting him. Looking at Sora with a raised brow, he questioned her choice, "A Santa hat? Don't get me wrong, I love anything and everything you give me, but a Santa hat?"

            The girl broke into laughter at Yamato's words. "Yama you dork, first, take it out, second, it's not your real present, it's just for fun today." 

            Following her instructions the singer took out the hat and examined it. Mistletoe was attached to the white cottony ball at the tip of the hat, curving out in front of Yamato as he put it on with a wide grin on his face. "I love it," he said genuinely and with boyish excitement. Leaning over, he decided to take advantage of the old Christmas tradition and waited for the 'second part' of his present. 

            Taking the hint, Sora closed the gap between them and happily kissed him full on the lips. "Now drive, we're going to be late."

*          *            *            *            *

            Yamato was having a hard time keeping girls away as they noticed the mistletoe hanging above his head so openly. Sora wasn't very pleased at the fact that the girls literally _flung_ themselves at Yamato for a chance to kiss him, but ended up laughing at Yamato's expression. By the time they got to their chemistry class, the blonde looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

            Yamato cowered in his seat, on the lookout for any girl that wasn't Sora. Though the hat had certain side effects, he was able to take advantage of it and steal about 26 kisses from Sora at various intervals. Leaning over and wrapping an arm around the girl, he grinned and pointed to the mistletoe. Sora sighed but willingly kissed him on the lips once more. Truth be told, she enjoyed it. Yamato smiled to himself, _27…_

            By the end of chemistry class, Yamato had worked out a system. He would take off the hat, and immediately put it on at any sign of a ruby-eyed, auburn haired girl in the distance so he could steal a kiss. The only thing he couldn't understand was why he didn't think of it sooner. Mr. Chin had allowed the students to take the period off, and just enjoy the last day of school before the vacation, like most of the teachers in school would most likely do. Many students didn't even bother bringing schoolbags. 

            For the lunch period, Sora had taken the Santa hat and placed it on her own head for fun. Yamato agreed that she take it for the rest of the day, but glared slightly at the guys inching towards the clueless auburn haired girl. The six of them had decided to move into the lunchroom, since the cold weather was too much to stand. They had managed to claim a corner and sat comfortably, finishing off their meals. 

            Sora couldn't help but grin mischievously at the girls who seemed so disappointed by the fact that Yamato no longer possessed the red velvet hat. At the same time, she noticed the boy's sudden protectiveness when she put on the hat. The girl sat between Yamato and Taichi, after the blonde singer had decided firmly that it was the best way to keep away the guys. Sora could have sworn that Yamato was hallucinating, _what guys? Who would want to kiss me?_

            "Presents after school, right?" Jeff asked eagerly. 

            The auburn haired girl nodded to confirm the statement. 

            Aki laughed, shaking his dark blonde strands. "You're thinking about the presents too much, man."

            "Don't tell me you're not, Aki." Jeff replied, knowing perfectly well that the amethyst-eyed boy dreamt about them. Aki chuckled and looked down at his food, suddenly interested by the individual strands of spaghetti.

            Tai suddenly spoke up, remembering seeing Jamie talking to a girl earlier the day in the halls. "So Jamie, who was the girl I saw you talking to?" The chocolate haired teen said loudly, so everyone at the table heard. 

            Jamie glared. "No one of importance, Tai."

            "Aw come on, man! You can tell us!"

            "Kamiya, you make too much noise."

            "Jamie, I thought we meant more to you." Tai said, hoping to evoke some sort of guilt in the quiet boy. 

            It didn't work. "Yes, everyone but you, Tai."

            "Fine man, but tell me one thing."

            "What?"

            "Is she a good kisser?"

            Tai was answered with a plastic fork being flung in his direction. 

            Sora laughed, partially at the fact that Tai was making an idiot of himself again, but also because of the fact that she knew perfectly well who the girl was. Her name was Marissa, gorgeous, brunette, blue-eyed, and Jamie's cousin. Jamie had gone to Sora for advice on what to get his cousin for Christmas since the brunette was obviously getting him something, he felt obligated to do so as well. Sora smirked; Tai was making an idiot of himself over something so little again.

            Tai glanced over at Sora who was trying to contain her laughter, and then back over at Jamie again. He raised a brow when the situation clicked in his mind. "You told Sora? Sora and not me?!" he exclaimed with feigned hurt.

            "Aw Tai, how can you say that?" Sora smiled innocently at her best friend. 

            "Trust me Sora, I know you well enough to be able to tell when you're laughing cuz you know something I don't." He replied with a tone of pride. 

            Jamie rolled his eyes and kicked him under the table, causing the chestnut haired boy to lose his delicate balance and tip over sideways toward Sora. He fell onto her shoulder.

            "Tai you fool, get off!" The auburn haired girl said through her giggles. 

            "Don't move!" someone yelled out from across the table. 

            Sora looked over at Jeff who had exclaimed the order. Tilting her head sideways, she looked at him with a questioning expression. "Huh?"

            While Sora remained clueless, Yamato caught on quickly when he glanced over at the two. He broke out in a light chuckle. 

            Jeff looked over at Yamato who was smiling; obviously he was okay with it, so the spiky haired one continued. "You guys are under the mistletoe." 

            Aki began to laugh and even Jamie allowed a few chuckles to escape. "Dude, you needa kiss her now," the amethyst-eyed boy informed Tai when he didn't make a move. 

            Tai colored and looked at Yamato for approval. When the blonde gave a nod and a smile, Tai began his descent onto Sora's lips, and closed his eyes. Yamato watched as Tai gave Sora a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. Though slightly uncomfortable, the blonde had to admit that Tai deserved a kiss at least. Though normally, it should have been on the cheek, Sora and Tai were best friends. Yamato trusted Tai completely and felt surprisingly no jealousy against him- after chanting to himself that it was completely platonic. A few seconds after the kiss, Yamato grinned, "nice huh?"

            Sora shoved Yamato playfully on the arm, as Tai nodded, "You bet." Truthfully, Sora didn't mind the kiss; it wasn't awkward, simply innocent and pure. They were childhood friends after all. 

            Jeff laughed loudly, "All right, Tai!"

            Yamato chuckled again, "That one was for free, you're lucky it's a Christmas tradition, man." He glanced over at the other males starting to close in on Sora. "THAT'S THE ONLY ONE! SHE'S NOT A BUFFET!"

            For the rest of the day, Yamato had reserved all of the redhead's kisses for himself and by the time the group reached the pizza shop, it had tallied up to 67 kisses. Yamato had kept track. 

            The group sat in their normal spot in the pizza parlor. The six of them sat comfortably at a booth, laughing and joking together, enjoying the rest of the day. The pizza eaten, the group began to exchange presents, presents that hey hid from each other until the very moment. 

            The trio from the day before happily revealed the two presents recently purchased roughly 24 hours ago, handing the two parcels to Jamie and Aki. The two opened their presents with wide-eyed wonder and became children when the gifts were revealed. Even Jamie hadn't been able to stop laughing out of genuine happiness. 

            "This is amazing!" Both Jamie and Aki yelled out, thanking the three endlessly.

            "All right, all right, where's mine?" Jeff said, pouting slightly as a joke. 

            "I wouldn't forget Jeff," Sora replied, giving him a neatly wrapped present. "This one is from just me." 

            Jeff smiled eagerly and opened the package with haste, revealing a three disc CD package. It was a collection from Jeff's favorite movie that Sora had found out about. The spiky haired teen grinned with uncontrollable glee. The soundtrack was such a hard item to find that the boy had practically given up hope for it. "Sora, you are the best." 

            "Hold that thought, man." Tai cut in, handing Jeff the gift he had prepared. 

            Jeff looked at the gift and shook it slowly before setting it down, apparently deciding not to open it. "I don't want to open all of them here and then have to thank you guys endlessly for everything, my throat's going dry." Glancing around at the group he quickly added, "But I'm sure I'm going to love all of them, just like Sora's CD's."

            "That sounds like a good idea," Jamie agreed, while passing out the gifts he prepared for Jeff, Aki, Tai, and Yamato. "I've never been good at showing my gratitude anyways." 

            "I'll do the same." Aki, the blonde and amethyst-eyed boy said, while following Jamie's actions and fishing through his bag for the presents for Tai, Yamato, Jamie, and Jeff. 

            After the guys had exchanged gifts, Sora came to the realization that she remained empty handed. She had given out the last of the presents, which was Taichi's newly custom made goggles (waterproof, even fire proof, extremely durable glass, fitted band, you know… the works). She sighed and leaned closer to Yamato who now wore the mistletoe Santa hat. Perhaps a kiss from Yamato would make her feel better? As if on cue, the blonde leaned down and gave her an innocent kiss on her cheek. 

            "Hey, don't think we're finished yet." Aki said as he pulled out a huge package from god knows where. "This is a team effort from Jeff, Jamie, and me. We wouldn't have forgotten Sora, you know." 

            The girl took the large package with a "thanks" and set it down on her lap. She stared at the gift silently. 

            Jamie gave a rare chuckle, "You can open it, you know."

            Sora smiled brilliantly and began to tear away at the neatly wrapped object before revealing a large complete artist's kit of oil paints. "Oh my goodness," she whispered "this must have cost a fortune!" 

            "It was well worth it, and anyways, it was split three ways, so don't worry about it." Jeff replied. 

            "How did you guys know?" Sora asked, looking up at the trio with her ruby orbs questioningly. 

            "We found out that you do a lot of oil painting and you were kind of running out of paint." Jamie said. 

            The auburn haired girl turned to Yamato, her long strands of hair flowing over her shoulder as she did so. "You knew about it?"

            Grinning widely, Yamato put an arm around her shoulders, "Of course."

            "Thanks you guys, this is really great, thank you so much." Sora said, turning to each of the guys. 

            "Okay, okay, save some thanks for me." Tai joked as he took out a thin gift with a red ribbon tied neatly around. "From me."

            Sora looked at Tai silently before taking the gift and peeling away the paper slowly. "Final Fantasy!" she said excitedly. "But Tai, it doesn't come out till next month!"

            The chocolate haired teen smiled triumphantly. "I have connections." 

            "Aw thanks!" The girl lunged forward and hugged Tai happily. "Thanks everyone."

            "Aw Sora, don't make it sound like you owe us anything. After all, you did get us these kick ass presents too." Aki said, getting up and putting on his coat. "Sorry guys, but I have to leave, my parents want me home before it gets dark."

            "We should get going, too." Jamie stood up, followed by Jeff and then the rest of them as they all began to grab their things. After paying the bill and leaving a generous tip for Kyo [he's the waiter, just in case you guys don't really remember], the group stood in front of the pizza shop a little while longer before once again thanking each other and walking off in separate directions. 

            Sora followed Yamato out to his car. "Ne, Yamato?"

            "Hm?" The blonde turned to smile and look at the girl with his glittering sapphire eyes. 

            "How come you didn't open any of your presents?"        

            Unlocking the doors to his BMW, Yamato smiled pleasantly. "I need something to do at home."

            A smile tugged at Sora's rosy lips as she got into the passenger seat of the car. "Whatever you say, Yama." 

*          *            *            *            *

            The car pulled to a stop in front of Sora's building. Turning off the engine, Yamato turned to look at Sora. The girl smiled, and ran her right hand through her silken strands. "Have I told you how hot you look in that Santa hat?" she said softly, giving him an almost seductive smile. 

            Her forwardness surprised Yamato. Recovering quickly, he smirked. "It's always good to hear it from you."

            Suddenly, fueled by some unknown factor, Sora leaned forward and captured Yamato's lips. Pressing her weight towards him, she sighed softly when she felt his tongue trace her lips. Surprisingly, during their 'activity', the auburn haired girl had managed to move herself onto Yamato's lap, her back towards the steering wheel. 

            The singer's hands traveled freely up and down her back, then her sides, stopping at her ribs. Sora's hair veiled them, the luxurious strands flowing down over her shoulders and surrounding Yamato. Breaking the kiss at last, Sora smiled against Yamato's lips. "Have I told you how much of a great kisser you are?"

            Grinning widely, Yamato gave her a quick kiss. "There's always more where that came from."

            Sora flipped back her auburn locks and moved herself off of Yamato. "I should go up, it's getting late."

            "I'll help carry your stuff up."

            The auburn haired girl's mind raced. Yamato couldn't go to her home, then he'd see the unfinished painting in the middle of the living room. "Uh, that's okay Yama, you should hurry home too."

            "You're too popular, you have a lot of stuff to carry." 

            Sora laughed. "You're more popular, don't think I didn't notice all of those girls give you presents."

            "Still, I have to uphold my Romeo status and I must carry your stuff up."

            Reaching a hand towards Yamato's face, Sora cupped his cheek, "No thanks. I'm a big girl now, Yama. I can handle it." Giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek, she grabbed her bags from the backseat and left the car, waving to him when she got to the entrance of the building. 

**AN: **Done! ^ ^

I really really do enjoy reading the reviews, let it be constructive pointers or jus praise that I feel that I don't deserve. **You guys are so great.**

As for the **Michi** in the next story… I'm kinda rethinking it… I know! I'm really irresponsible, but it's just that I'm really not a big fan of it. Just let me know what you guys want. ^ ^


	20. Chapter 20 Finally

**AN: **I hope that the last two chapters didn't confuse people too much… ^ ^ To clear things up a bit, I'll say it one more time, **CHAPTER 18 WAS REVISED!! **and chapter 19 is the second half of it that I rushed on, so I made it into a separate chapter. As for the next story that I'm writing, (I need something to do other than Ishida High!) I've decided on either a Sorato or a Taiora. The next story is going to be really short, because it's just something to pass the time with while I'm focusing on Ishida High. I'm definitely going to write both of the stories, but I just need to know which one will be up next. Hm… back to thinking. 

Okay, I really hope you guys like this chapter, I think some people have been waiting for it, (you guys are ahead of me!)

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine

Chapter XX – Finally

            An annoying constant call of the doorbell woke Yamato from his dream of an auburn haired girl. He sat up in his bed, pushing aside his down comforter. Damn, she was just about to kiss him too.

            Another buzz from the front door reminded him of the eager person at the door. Getting up from the bed, he rubbed his eyes, "I'm coming!" Walking groggily down the stairs and proceeding to the door, Yamato opened the door with such tremendous force that a gust of wind blew into the house, making one of the shoes fall from the rack nearby. The blonde glowered down at the miniature version of himself. "Takeru…"

            The younger boy grinned mischievously. "Hey bro, how's it goin'?"

            "You…" Yamato growled in a dangerously low voice, "Where is yourKEY?!"

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Matt. I forgot it when we left the house. Really, it's my fault." 

            Yamato leaned out of the doorway and turned to this right to see the woman who had spoken. He faltered, "Oh, um… it's okay, mom." Moving aside to let in the pair, he watched silently as the two took off their shoes. "You're early."

            "Oh, I guess your father didn't tell you, did he?" Glancing up, Yamato's mother smiled at his blank stare. "Your father invited about four headmasters from some very elite schools. He wanted me to come early and cook."

            The singer simply stared at the blonde woman until finally nodding. "I'm going out later, mom, so I'm coming home a bit later. Is that okay?"

            The woman smiled, her kindness reflecting in her clear aquamarine eyes. "Of course dear. Where were you planning to go?"

            "He's going to meet up with _Soooooooora_!!" Takeru yelled out before running into the living room so his brother couldn't smack him. 

            Yamato's mother was nothing short of thrilled. "A girl!" Nudging her first son playfully on the arm, she added, "Maybe a girl_ friend?_"

            Yamato blushed lightly and looked down at the ground, scratching the back of his head lightly, he answered softly, "Yeah… at least I'm hoping so."

            "My my! My little boy's all grown up and _dating_! How exciting! Tell me sweetie, how is she like? When can I meet her?" the excited woman exclaimed. 

            The handsome singer laughed nervously, "Mom, she's not really my girlfriend…"

            "Nonsense! No one can turn down my boy Matt!"

            "I mean… we're dating, but I think she wants to go slowly."

            "Oh, why didn't you just say so?" His mother laughed happily. "I like her already! She sounds like a girl who thinks before she acts."

            "She is. She's incredibly smart, she's beautiful, funny, kind, thoughtful, and she just has this kind of aura of comfort wherever she goes."

            "Matt sweetie, if I didn't know better, you sound like you're in love."

            "Mom!"

            The woman laughed, tossing back her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair. "Just a suggestion, Matt."

            "She's not even my girlfriend yet, how can I be in love with her?"

            "So it's a '_yet'_, you have plans, sweetie?"

            The blonde singer blinked a couple of times before realizing that he had given himself away in his words. "I uh… kinda wanted to ask her today… that is… if she'd like to be my girlfriend…"

            "How sweet! Like I always say, Matt, it's never too early for love."

            "Mom stop!" Thinking of a way out of the conversation, Yamato blurted out, "I'm going to go get cleaned up and then I'm leaving!"

            Takeru could be heard laughing from the inside of the living room. 

*          *            *            *            *

            An hour later, Yamato managed to escape more questioning from his mother and leave the penthouse. He stood in the elevator, and went through his mental checklist. Keys, wallet, cell phone, and most importantly, Sora's present. Stepping out of the elevator, Yamato walked through the lobby and out into the streets, holding the squared black velvet box in his hands. He had tied a red ribbon around the gift and marveled at his craftsmanship. The bow was tied on perfectly, having taken him a full fifteen minutes to get the ribbon on completely symmetrically.

            A short two city blocks later, Yamato reached 201 McKenzie Boulevard. The doorman recognized Yamato and let him into the building, regardless of whether or not Miss Takenouchi knew about the visitor. To the doorman, Jon, Yamato was practically living there. 

            "Merry Christmas, Jon." The blonde singer greeted the elderly man. 

            "Merry Christmas to you too, sir," he returned the salutation.

            Yamato smiled out of courtesy as he walked into the lobby, his sneakers making light padded noises as he reached the elevator and walked in. The ride was a long one, as anticipation grew in Yamato's chest. Would Sora like the present? What if she hated it? What is she thought that he had bad taste and couldn't pick out things for his life? His thoughts were cut short by the light 'ding' of the elevator. Walking out of the elevator on the top floor, the blonde took out the spare key that he had so generously decided to hold onto for 'safekeeping'. 

            Yamato loved surprising Sora. The need to always entertain and keep the girl from perhaps growing bored of him was extremely influential. Yamato strived to always add excitement for the girl, to see her face light up with such genuine laughter and happiness. Quietly taking off his sneakers and walking into the quiet penthouse, the blonde stood motionless in the middle of the living room, hoping to pick up a sound that would signal where Sora was. 

            It came to him in the form of an angelic voice, luring him to the kitchen. Yamato stuck his head into the room and looked around for the red haired girl of his dreams. He found her with her back turned to him, bent over the marble countertop and a mixing bowl. Smiling slightly, Yamato continued to watch her before moving. 

            Sora was humming a soft and calming melody to herself, occasionally letting a few words slip out here and there while she added water into the cake mix. It was just something she enjoyed to do- bake cakes on holidays. Usually, when it was around Christmas time, Sora would bake about two cakes. This year, to make it more special, the auburn haired girl had decided to bake a triple layered marble cake with homemade chocolate icing. If the icing didn't turn out as she wanted it to, there was always the can of whipped cream she kept in the fridge. 

            While stirring the thickening batter and singing softly to herself, Sora felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist from behind her. She gasped, a horrifying intake of breath and only let it out when she came to her senses. Only one person could make her feel the way she did in their arms. Without turning around to greet the unexpected visitor, Sora smiled, "I should take that key away from you, Yama."

            The blonde only held her tighter, and kissed her softly on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "You wouldn't do that to me now Sora, would you?"

            "No, I wouldn't, but I _should._" The girl giggled as she leaned back in his embrace. "You're early."

            "My mom came early today, along with Takeru and woke me up. I had to get out of there before she asked too many questions." The blonde explained matter-of-factly. 

            "Really? What kind of questions?"

            "About you."

            Sora's eyes widened and she stopped her circular batter stirring motions. "Me?"

            "I told her how beautiful you are, how kind you are, how so contagiously calming and serene you are."

            The girl let out a soft laugh, "contagiously calming and serene? Wow Yamato, I didn't think you were so poeti-"

            "And, I told her that you're the only girl I've ever cared about." Yamato said quickly, cutting her off. 

            Pouring the mix into the separate pans still with Yamato around her waist, Sora felt her heart melt. "Yama, you're too sweet…"

            "Mm no, you are," he said, and as if to prove his statement, he placed light kisses along Sora's nape. "Like maple syrup."

            "That's probably because it is. I had pancakes this morning and I guess some syrup was still on my hands." The redhead explained. 

            Yamato laughed, "All right, all right. So, why are you baking a cake?"

            "I wanted to."

            "Do I get to eat it?"

            "Of course."

            "That's all that matters." Yamato said, prompting a light shove from Sora. Finally free from the singer, the girl quickly placed the three pans into the oven set at 360 degrees.

*          *            *            *            *

            An hour later, Sora and Yamato sat on the couch in the living room, watching the Princess Bride on DVD. The movie was Sora's choice, another little thing she liked to do during the Christmas break; lucky for her, Yamato thought the idea was kind of cute and didn't mind watching the movie at all. The cake had come out of the oven a little while ago, and Sora had let it cool, so it would be more fit for icing later.

            Yamato stared at the television screen, unsure of what to do. Should he give her the present now? Should he wait? Sora was comfortably seated in his arms, using Yamato as a cushion. Taking in her jasmine scent that he craved, he decided it was now or well… later. "Sora?"

            "Mm yes, Yama?" The girl answered, turning her body to look up at him with her alluring crimson eyes. 

            After about a second, Yamato produced the black velvet box wrapped in a ribbon. "Merry Christmas."

            Sora's eyes widened and she inhaled softly. Sitting up on her knees she observed the square box for a second before turning back to Yamato. "Can I open it?"

            The blonde chuckled, "Of course, I insist that you do."

            Slipping off the ribbon, Sora's slender fingers pried open the box slowly. The girl gasped at the sight of a silver ring, with a silver necklace slipped through the loop. Taking the jewelry out of the box, Sora looked up at Yamato. "Oh my stars Yamato, this must have cost a fortune."

            "Shh, read what the ring says."

            Picking up the small band with the silver chain looped through it, Sora looked closely at the inside of the band and managed to make out the words, "Be my girl." The words were vague, but Sora understood. A bright smile graced her lips as she turned to Yamto. "You couldn't add 'friend'?" she teased. 

            The blonde shrugged and gave her one of his best grins, "I wanted to save some space."

            "How conservative of you."

            Yamato chuckled at her words but immediately quieted down. "So… what do you say?"

            Pleased with the fact that the blonde seemed nervous at the moment Sora decided to toy with him. "What was the question?"

            He sighed, knowing perfectly well what Sora was doing to him. Yamato leaned closer into Sora, causing the girl to bend backwards on the couch. "Be my girlfriend, Sora. Please? I've never been more serious with a girl and I've never felt the same before either. I know what it's so typical to say it, but it's true, Sora. I've fallen for you.'"

            The auburn haired girl's breath was caught in her chest and she exhaled slowly. _He's fallen for me? How did that happen?_ "Yamato, of course I'll be your girlfriend."

            "YES!" The blonde exclaimed, shooting a fist into the air. "Finally! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!" Yamato chanted as he lunged for Sora, placing hurried kisses on her lips. 

            "Yama, stop!" the girl laughed between the short moments that his lips were parted from hers. 

            "I don't want to," the handsome singer argued, stopping to pout like a little boy. 

            "Well, let me put on the necklace at least."

            "Here, let me." Yamato offered as he took the ring with the chain strung through it and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck. He used the opportunity as an excuse to get close to the girl and took in her scent. Purposely weaving his fingers in and out of her silken strands, he finally connected the clasp. "It belongs there," he said, referring to the area around Sora's neck that the ring and chain had claimed; he marveled at the image of his girlfriend wearing the necklace he had given her- smiling with pride.

            The auburn haired girl blushed lightly, "Thanks Yama." Suddenly jumping to her feet, Sora ran upstairs to her room, leaving a confused Yamato on the couch. A minute later, the girl reappeared, this time carrying a large rectangular object that seemed to be a stretch canvas, faced away from Yamato. "Don't look!" Sora demanded playfully as she managed down the steps with the painting in hand. The blonde turned away immediately, with a large grin plastered onto his face. 

            Finally in front of Yamato, Sora presented the painting to her boyfriend with an energetic, "Ta da! I hope you like it." 

            Yamato got up and kneeled in front of the painting, speechless. The painting showed Weregarurumon standing on this sort of hill, with the moon shining brilliantly. The painting had a dark navy tint to it, giving it a dark and yet mysteriously calming aura. He reached a hand out to touch the painting slowly, but was stopped immediately by Sora.    

            "Don't! It's not dry yet, oil takes longer than acrylic to dry. I just finished yesterday…" She explained, looking down at the ground, embarrassed by the revelation of her last minute rush. Yamato remained speechless and the silence made Sora uneasy. "Yamato, if you don't like it, I can get you something else! It was just that I thought that your room was lacking something and I wanted to brighten it up and I thought u liked weregarurumon, and I wanted to make something for you so it meant more and-"

            Her sentence was cut short by firm kiss from Yamato. "Stupid girl, I love it."

            "Are you sure?" Sora asked, looking at the blonde innocently with her large crimson eyes. 

            "It's so beautiful, I can't believe that you would spend so much time on something for me. It's just what I needed, and now, I'll have part of you with me when I'm home, I won't be lonely, Sora. Thank you so so much." Yamato whispered the words softly against Sora's ear, sending a soft shudder through her. 

            "Sure?" the girl asked, just for confirmation one more time. 

            Laughing, Yamato sat down on the couch and pulled Sora down with him. He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck. "Positive," he answered, sending a soft trail of kisses along her neck. He moved up to her lips, hungrily dipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring the details pleasurably. 

            Shifting a bit without breaking the kiss, Yamato managed to get Sora to lie down on the couch, beneath him. He explored her sides, occasionally even daring to reach underneath her shirt, but never traveling far up. When the blonde's hand traveled underneath her shirt, across her smooth stomach and up to her ribs, Sora let out a loud gasp. 

            _Stupid Ishida, you had to go too far,_ Yamato scolded himself while sitting up on the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

            "Come, I have to ice the cake." Sora said, smirking devilishly and purposely ignoring the unnecessary apology. Taking the blonde's hand, she led him away to the kitchen and took out the marble layers. "Does chocolate sound good to you?"

            "Everything sounds good to me."

            "I'm taking that as 'yes, chocolate sounds great, Sora.'" The girl replied, taking out the chocolate icing that she had prepared earlier. Placing the first layer on a clean glass platter, the auburn haired girl began to spread the soft substance over the cake. 

            Three layers iced and half an hour later, Sora found herself with Yamato's protective arms around her waist while she tried to clean the pans. Finally cleaning off the metal Sora moved to clean off the excess icing that had smeared. Accidentally getting some on her fingers, she licked them off, oblivious to the kinky suggestion of the act.

            Yamato grinned and rested his head on her shoulder. "When can I eat?"

            "Well… you can eat the cake right now."

            "I was talking about _you._" The blonde paused to listen to Sora laugh, and then added softly, "I want you to bring the cake with us tonight."

            The girl turned around in Yamato's arms to face him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

            "I want you to come to the dinner tonight."

            "No way, Yamato!"

            "Sora, it'll be okay, I promise!"

            "You know how much your dad hates me."

            "No he doesn't, he's just unsure, that's all." Receiving a skeptical look from Sora, he quickly continued, "He loves art, he really does. Once he sees how talented you are, he won't be able to say no!"

            "Yama…"

            "My mother wants to meet you too. I think she's planning a wedding already."

            Sora blushed severely at the comment, "I'm sorry Yama, I just don't think I'll feel very comfortable…"

            The blonde sighed and placed his arms on the marble countertop, on either side of Sora, trapping her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, god, how he loved doing that to her. Tilting her head up, Sora closed her eyes and let the sensations take over her. Yamato kissed her at the base of the neck, "If you," an inch higher, "don't go, I'll," a bit higher, "just have to," her earlobe, "stay here," finally, he reached her lips and pressed firmly against her lips. 

            Sora's eyes widened at his words and she broke the kiss, "Yamato Ishida! You can't stay here! Your father will go mad. You know how important this is to him."

            "Look Sora, I'm not going to leave you alone for Christmas Eve. It's either I go and you go with me, or I stay, you have to pick one."

            The auburn haired girl sighed in defeat, "I'll go…"

**AN:** hi everyone, sorry that this took me a while… I'm so sleepy right now! Since I'm lacking some sleep, I'll just save the editing for tomorrow, hehe, so bear with this version for a while, okay? So okay, I've decided **not** to have Michi in the next fic. Stupid me, I just can't stick with it, can I? Well, since I don't like it really, and there are some people that felt the same way, I decided, what the heck, it won't be a michi. I think it'll be a Sorato, but I have my Taiora more planned out… _ oy, I'm so unorganized. 

Plz review and any ideas are always welcomed! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Surprises

**AN:** All right! I got everything figured out, my next fic will be a TAIORA (don't flame me please!) and after that, a SORATO (see, I'm not ditching it). 

To **Chikin Wang:** Thanks for giving me the suggestion, but I can't bring Kari into their home, it kinda goes against what I had planned, but I will bring in Kari for a bit, jus so you know I didn't forget about her. And thank you for continuing to read Ishida High- the "first sappy fic that you've stayed with." ^ ^

Disclaimer: Digimon = not mine.

Chapter XXI – Christmas surprises

            Sora stood behind Yamato as he took out his house keys and began to unlock the door to his penthouse. She had agreed on going to the Christmas dinner with Yamato, only so he wouldn't waste the evening with her and be scorned by his father. Standing outside with Yamato, the auburn haired girl's doubts were taking over her mind. Getting a hold of Yamato's arm, Sora pulled him back before he could walk inside. "Yama… maybe I shouldn't stay for dinner… I mean I'm probably ruining som-"

            Lifting a hand slowly to cup his girlfriend's cheek, Yamato smiled compassionately at Sora. "Silly girl, don't you know that you're only making things better by staying? If you don't stay, I might die of boredom, you wouldn't want that to happen to the hottest boyfriend in the world, would you?"

            Sora blushed at the word 'boyfriend,' it was just such a nice thing to hear from Yamato. Punching his arm lightly, she laughed softly, "careful Ishida, that ego of yours is showing again."

            "Yeah, yeah," the blonde chuckled as he ushered Sora into the penthouse. Closing the door, Yamato called into the house, "I'm home!" and proceeded to take off his sneakers like Sora had done so. 

            Following his girlfriend, Yamato walked into the living room and sat down comfortably on the sofa. Sora glanced around the room, with an almost frightened look on her face, making Yamato laugh loudly. 

            "What's so funny?" She asked, a cute pout on her face. 

            "You don't have to look like you're being stalked; my father isn't home yet since it's still the afternoon. He'll be coming home later with his friends when it gets dark, around 6:30."

            Sora's lips came together to form a silent "O."

            "Yamato sweetie, is that you?" Called a woman from the halls as she entered the living room. The blonde woman stopped when she realized Sora was there, standing in the middle of the room. 

            The auburn haired girl blushed lightly and looked down at the hardwood floors, her shyness taking over.

            The woman smiled radiantly. "Oh my goodness, where are my manners? Hello sweetie, I'm Yamato's mother, Florence Takaishi. [AN: I'm going to go ahead and guess that Takeru took up his mother's last name. Correct me if I'm wrong please.] Call me Flora, Florence, anything you prefer. Heck, I would love it if you called me 'mom.'" Yamato's mother mused. 

            Sora colored significantly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Takaishi. I am Sora Takenouchi from Yamato's school."

            "Oh sweetie, none of that Miss or anything. Flora is fine, and honey? Don't worry, I do know that you and Yamato go a bit more intimate than school work." Flora laughed.

            "Okay mom, I think something's burning." Yamato cut in, deciding to end the conversation before it got too far. "By the way," he called to his mother as she turned to go back to the kitchen, "where's Takeru?"

            "Where else?" Flora called over her shoulder and turned to enter the kitchen. 

            "Kari." Yamato explained to Sora as the auburn haired girl took a seat beside him on the couch. 

            "Oh, that reminds me, I wanted to ask her if she wanted a part in the play that the school is doing. She would be perfect for the faerie part." Looking at Yamato, Sora smiled mischievously and moved in closer to him. "Ne, Yama…"

            "What can I help my lady with?"

            "Well… seeing that you're so popular and everything and that you're pretty good in front of a lot of people and there is that play coming up, A Midsummer's Night Dream and auditions will be held soon when we go back to school… Mimi and I were thinking that you might want to audition."

            Yamato stared at Sora, who had just blurted out the lines in about the time span of three seconds. "Wait, repeat that?"

            The auburn haired girl took in a deep breath and sighed. "Would you like to audition for a role in A Midsummer's Night Dream? I am auditioning too, so it would be really great if you did too… but I don't want to pressure you or anything."

            Yamato sighed and smiled apologetically at Sora. "I'm so sorry, Sora, but some concerts are coming up and we've been hoping to get a record deal… I promise to go watch the play, though." He ran his hand through Sora's long auburn locks and looked at her with sincere regret.

            Shaking her head, the girl replied, "Nonono, that's perfectly alright, Yama. It's okay, I was just asking. Just make sure you're there for the opening night!"

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world." A small moment of comfortable silence passed before Yamato spoke up again. "You're going to ask Hikari to audition?"

            "That's right. There's no rule against people from other schools auditioning and she would make such a cute faerie. Hey, maybe I can get TK to do it too!"

            Yamato laughed. "Takeru? He never participates in anything, you're going to have a tough time with him."

            He was wrong. 

            An hour and a half later, Takeru had returned from his date with Kari and within five minutes, Sora had the boy asking for the date and time of the audition. "So, you'll bring Hikari too?" the auburn haired girl asked. 

            "Of course, if I know Kari, she'll love to get the part." The younger blonde said, while leaning back on the couch and running a hand casually through his hair. 

            "That's great! Thank you so much, TK, you've just saved me some work."

            "Well, you have really great charisma, Sora. Normally, I'm the last one who signs up, if I do decide to sign up for something, which is highly doubtful."

            "If only I could get your brother to go." Sora said, motioning with her eyes to her boyfriend who was currently lying on another couch positioned perpendicularly to the one she sat on. 

            "Forget him." The blonde sighed, got up and stretched. "By the way Sora, dad's coming home in about half an hour, so you better be prepared."

            "Thanks." She replied, feeling her palms get sweaty with the mere mention of the strict headmaster.

            "Sora dear?" 

            The girl turned to where the voice had come from and smiled politely at the blonde woman. "Yes Mis- Flora?"

            "Yamato's father isn't going to return for a good forty minute or so, would you like to help me in the kitchen? I'd love to get to know the girl my son is so infatuated with." Florence suggested, a wide grin on her face as Sora blushed. 

            Stealing a quick glance at Yamato who had gotten too comfortable on the couch and had fallen asleep, Sora smiled. "Sure, I'd love to help."

            At precisely 6:30, the auburn haired girl heard the front door open and a group of voices enter the penthouse. She froze in the middle of her laugh and turned to look with a frightened expression at Flora who in return, smiled sweetly at the girl and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

            Florence and Sora had grown to like each other during their forty minutes of 'girl talk.' If a stranger had seen the two in the kitchen, they would have simply taken them as a mother and daughter sharing a good time together. "Dear, why don't you go and wake Yamato? His father won't like it if he's asleep," Flora suggested.

            "Um… okay…" Jumping off the stool that she was sitting on, she straightened out her clothing before walking out to the living room. Headmaster Ishida and his friends were currently taking off their shoes by the door, giving Sora a bit of time before they reached the living room. Bending over Yamato who was sleeping soundly with a lopsided smile, she gently shook him and whispered against his ear, "Yama, wake up."

            When the blonde didn't even stir, she tried again, "Wake up." Sighing at the lack of response that came from the blonde dead weight on the couch Sora sighed before punching Yamato lightly on the arm and shaking him much harder. "Wake up!"

            He woke with a start, but his eyes softened when he realized who it was. Sitting up on the couch, he took Sora's hand and pulled her down into his arms. "Look who it is, the girl from my dreams," he yawned. 

            Immediately getting out of his arms Sora stood in front of a baffled Yamato. "You're father's home," she explained. 

            Laughing lightly the blonde stood up and stretched, "you look like you've seen a ghost." 

            "Close enough." Indistinct voices came from the hall, and Sora turned immediately to face the group that entered. 

            Headmaster Ishida paused when he saw Sora in the living room with Yamato. He opened his mouth as if to say something but at the moment, Takeru and Florence entered the room as well. 

            "Hello Naizen." Florence greeted Headmaster Ishida by his first name [AN: I just gave him that Japanese name. Anyone knows if he even has one in the series?] 

            The man nodded rigidly, "Florence." Turning to Yamato he spoke, "Yamato, you did not inform me of our…" his eyes traveled to Sora's and he paused to choose his words before continuing, "_extra_ guest."

            Sora winced, she knew this wasn't a good idea, she was about to offer to leave, but Yamato spoke before her. "Father, we always have room for one more, and since you have guests, I don't see why I cannot have one of my own." Thus, the staring contest started between the father and son. 

            A long silence passed between the group before a man cleared his throat behind Mr. Ishida. The strict headmaster turned to face his friend, an elderly man with small spectacles and a gray beard known as headmaster Kurohoshi. "Naizen-san, I'm personally glad for an addition to this dinner. A girl would be the perfect thing to keep the teens from getting too bored, won't you agree?"

            Another headmaster nodded and agreed with the eldest of the trio, "Of course, and as people always say, the more the merrier. Please, any friend of Naizen-san's son is a friend of ours." The man smiled kindly at Sora, his bright emerald eyes reflecting his youthful wisdom and his friendly nature at the same time.

            Headmaster Ishida sighed, "I suppose so, Hachiro-san and Odin-san." He replied, referring to the two headmasters by their given names. [AN: Hachiro Kurohoshi and Odin Morigawa so we're not too confused. (Odin isn't a Japanese name, btw. This headmaster is younger and born in the states so his name isn't Japanese.)]

            "All right! Enough of the formalities, let's just drop the sans! We're in the States, since when has Americans called each other with sans added at the end?! Soon we'll be a bunch of merry drunks, too discombobulated to know who's who! Besides, we've known each other for years! A decade even! Isn't that right, Florence?" The eldest headmaster, Mr. Kurohoshi joked loudly.

            Florence laughed, "Of course, Hachiro! But you know Naizen, always keeping up the front." She replied, causing the rest of the room to laugh as well. 

            Mr. Ishida cleared his throat loudly at the woman and gave her a stern look. "I believe there are things to attend to in the kitchen."

            "All right, all right Naizen, I can take a hint." Pausing before the open door, Florence turned around, suddenly remembering something. "Oh my, we haven't introduced each other to Sora. Well, this beautiful girl is Sora, as you all probably know already. These two gentlemen are Hachiro Kurohoshi and Odin Morigawa, okay Sora?"

            The girl nodded and bowed respectfully to Hachiro and Odin. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

            "Ms. Sora Takenouchi, we meet at last. I must admit, I've heard many things about you from Naizen here." Mr. Kurohoshi watched as the girl paled and chuckled, "Don't worry, a good thing about Naizen is that he doesn't take sides, he tells the stories as is. Like from a bystander's point of view."

            "Miss Takenouchi, Naizen has told us of your… relationship with Yamato. I must admit, it reminds me of my younger high school years." Mr. Morigawa said. 

            Sora smiled, "I flattered and grateful for your… support."

            Mr. Ishida watched and he had to admit that the girl had good charisma, probably rubbed off from his son. He was just glad that they hadn't done anything that would hurt his dignity yet.

            The dinner was long, plentiful, and delicious. After a day spent in the kitchen, Florence had cooked up a king's feast. They all watched in awe as plates and plates of various foods arrived- mashed potatoes, chicken, duck, (no turkey), carrots, peas, even biscuits, beef stir fry, and clam chowder. 

            The group sat back in their chairs as they patted their stomachs and sighed with content. Throughout the dinner conversations, many questions had been directed towards Sora, especially from Florence, and the headmaster soon realized that the girl deserved a second glance. Perhaps it was the food or the fact that his friends were enjoying the meal with the Ishidas, or maybe even the wine that they drank, but Sora's charm and wit did not go unnoticed by headmaster Ishida. 

            Florence and Sora stood, offering to clear the table in preparation for dessert. The auburn haired girl had loosened up and was at ease with the bunch, laughing along with them as she carried away the china.

            "Yamato!" Florence yelled, causing the blonde boy to sit rigidly in his chair.

            "Yes mom?"

            She laughed, "Well?"

            "…Well?"

            "Can't you see that your girlfriend is doing all the work? And here you are, laughing along with your father's friends."

            Yamato shot out of his chair so fast that you would've missed him if you blinked; in a flash, he was in front of Sora, taking the large plate from her hands and planted a kiss on her forehead, causing the guests at the table to laugh and cheer, "That's more like it, boy!"

            When they turned away Yamato leaned next to Sora's ear and whispered, you're doing great, they love you. Didn't I say that would happen?"

            "What about your dad?"

            "Believe it or not, he doesn't look it, but he's approving of you. Now go sit down and let a man do the work."

            "A man? Where?" Sora joked before sitting down quickly so Yamato couldn't retort. She sat beside Takeru at the table and the blonde leaned over to say something to her. 

            "This is really good, these two headmasters are my father's closest friends and by the looks of it, they approve of you highly. My father doesn't argue when both of them agree."

            "You sure?"

            "Positive, he's not even glancing your way anymore and trust me, that's great news. It's kind of like he's accepted you so he just expects you to kind of be there when he turns back."

            "Sora! Tell us, what do you plan to do in the future?" Mr. Kurohoshi asked the girl.   

            The auburn haired girl thought for a second before answering, "I'm planning on either becoming a fashion designer or an architect."

            "That's great! Really, it's wonderful that you have some kind of plan." Mr. Morigawa approved, "Wouldn't you agree, Naizen?"

            Mr. Ishida nodded and gave Sora one of his rare approving smiles. "A creative one, are you?" he asked. 

            She nodded, "Yes sir, I'm in the oil painting class in school and my mother is a fashion designer."

            "You paint?"

            Yamato walked into the room carrying Sora's cake and cut into the conversation. "That's right, dad, she does. She painted me this awesome painting as my Christmas present. You should take a look, it's really amazing." Winking at the girl, Yamato set down the chocolate iced cake onto the table. "Everyone needs to take a slice of this cake, Sora made it this morning," he announced. 

            The two guest headmasters cheered along with Takeru, "I'll have some!" they said. 

            Odin Morigawa looked at his friend, "Naizen, wouldn't you like some of this cake as well?" he hinted. 

            Headmaster Ishida sighed and nodded, "I believe there is still room for a small slice."

            "Hm… seeing as how everyone is so excited about Sora's cake, I'll save my dessert for another day." Florence decided, standing by the large dining table. 

            "Florence, your feast was so wonderful, I'll dream about it for a week. Don't forget to invite us over next time for dessert!" Mr. Kurohoshi said heartily.            

            "Well, I'm not so sure about that, or have you forgotten that I no longer live here?" Yamato's mother said, smiling. 

            "Oh! That's right, excuse me, well then Naizen, next time we come, make sure Florence cooks again!" 

            Mr. Ishida laughed and nodded, "Of course, her cooking was always the best."

            Sora stared at Mr. Ishida as Yamato put a plate of cake in front of her. The headmaster was a different person with his friends around, he laughed, he smiled, he was… human. Smiling to herself, Sora thanked Yamato for slicing the cake and picked up a fork.

*          *            *

            Dessert was wonderful. Instead of taking only one slice, the group of seven had eaten the entire cake, boasting about how delicious the dessert was. Yamato sat along with the other men in the living room, just talking about everything. Somehow, everything meant Yamato's relationship with Sora, who had offered to clean the dishes with Florence. 

            "So young man, I hear that you had quite an argument with your father over this girl. Is she worth it?" Mr. Kurohoshi asked, while taking a long gulp from his wine glass. 

            "Are you kidding? You should hear him. It's Sora's beautiful, Sora's wonderful, Sora this, Sora that, trust me, this guy is head over heels." Takeru cut in, receiving glares from his brother. 

            Kurohoshi laughed merrily and nudged Yamato. Speaking in a softer tone, he said "Don't worry, we all defy our parents at some point for the one we love. Good job, boy!" he finished by patting Yamato on the back. 

            The blonde froze at Kurohoshi's words, love? His mother had mentioned that he might be in love with the girl, but he had brushed it off, thinking that it was nothing. But when Kurohoshi said it, Yamato realized that it could've been a possibility. Did her smile brighten up everything? Did he go out of his way to do things for her? Did he crave her touch, her scent, her lips, her voice? Was he in love? The object of his affections appeared at the doorway, smiling radiantly at him and wiping her hands on paper towel. Her hair fell in front of her face, loose and wild, her shirt was wrinkled and slightly damp from the sink and she still looked beautiful. 

            Yes. Yamato Ishida was in love with Sora Takenouchi. 

            The blonde smiled at the revelation, slightly stunned, but not completely surprised. He wouldn't tell her yet, since she seemed to want to go slowly and had only become his girlfriend on the same day. He'd wait until the timing was right. Standing up, he suddenly remembered something and ran upstairs, not before running to Sora and giving her a light kiss on her cheek.

            "Yamato boy, where are you going?" Odin Morigawa called. 

            "I forgot something!" Yamato replied, running into his room and closing the door behind him. Moments later, he reappeared, this time carrying a stretch canvas with him.

            Sora recognized it immediately as the painting that she had given him, _oh no…_

            The blonde finally reached the bottom steps and stood in front of the group. "Here's the amazing painting that Sora did for me." 

            "Oh my goodness Sora! It's so beautiful." Florence said energetically. "It's absolutely stunning!" 

            The girl smiled and looked down at the hardwood floors, "Thanks, Flora."

            "You're truly talented." Mr. Morigawa spoke up and then turned to Yamato. "You sure know how to pick them! Beautiful, smart, _and_ talented? I wish I had your luck in my high school days!" 

            Yamato grinned widely and reached an arm behind him to scratch his head. "I'm just glad that she said yes."

            Sora blushed darker and laughed along with the group before she looked at the clock, which read 12:30AM. "Uh… it's getting kind of late, I think I should get going."

            Her boyfriend glanced up at the wall clock and his eyes widened. "That's right, she needs her beauty sleep. Well then," he said, while getting up and stretching, "I'm going with you. Just let me put the painting back upstairs."

            "Thanks Yama, I'll go put on my shoes." Turning to each of the adults Sora bowed politely, "It was a pleasure to meet you all, Mr. Morigawa, Mr. Kurohoshi, and Flora." Turning to Mr. Ishida she bowed even lower and kept her eyes glued to the floor, "Thank you for letting me stay for the wonderful dinner, sir." 

            The headmaster didn't say anything as the others all yelled goodbyes to the girl. She smiled and headed down the hallway as Yamato went upstairs. Walking to the shoe rack, Sora found her sneakers and placed them on the floor, slipping into them, one foot at a time. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned to face Headmaster Ishida. "Uh… sir?" she said hesitantly. Did she do something wrong?

            To her surprise, the headmaster laughed. "Don't worry Miss Takenouchi, I'm not here to bite your head off."

            She grinned sheepishly and chuckled lightly. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, sir?"

            The man sighed and paused, choosing his words. "I'd like to apologize to you for not giving you a fair chance before I disapproved of you."

            Sora stared at the proud man before her, had she heard right? She smiled widely and finally looked at Mr. Ishida eye to eye. "I understand, sir and believe me, an apology was not necessary."

            "You're a kind person, Miss Takenouchi. Someone who paints so lovely must have a good heart as well." Mr. Ishida smiled, a rare kind smile. Behind him, Yamato made his way down the hall, looking at the floor and not noticing his father. 

            "All right Sora, let's go-" Yamato paused, and looked up at the man that stood there. "Dad, I don't care what you say, I'm going to bring Sora home right now. It's dark and not safe for her and I want to make sure that she's alright when she gets hom-"

            Placing a hand on his son's shoulder to cease his wild talking, Mr. Ishida simply said, "Be careful, son. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Miss Takenouchi now, would we?" He turned his back to Yamato's shocked expression and nodded to Sora. "Merry Christmas. I hope you can join us for dinner again sometime."

            Sora smiled brilliantly, "Of course!" Turning to the still gawking Yamato, she took his hand in hers and dragged him out the door, "Come on, Yama!"

*          *            *

            "Did he really do that??" Yamato questioned as he walked down the street with Sora. 

            The red head laughed, "I swear Yama, that's exactly what happened."

            "Whoa… he doesn't even apologize to me…"

            "That's because I'm special."

            "I don't even think he'd object if I proposed to you right now." 

            The girl laughed, tossing her auburn hair over her right shoulder and surprisingly didn't blush. "Yamato, you dork."

            Taking Sora's hand in his larger ones he flashed her one of his best smiles. "Would you object?"

            She simply laughed and pointed to her building. "I'm home."

            "Well, I'm going upstairs with you."

            "Why? I'm a big girl, Yama."

            "I need to make sure that someone doesn't try to hit on you or rape you in the elevator." He stated simply.

            Sora gawked at him, wide eyed and slapped him on the shoulder lightly, "You dork, where is your mind going?!"

            "Well it's true, you're too beautiful for your own good, Sora."

            "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

            "I never said it wasn't." Yamato said as they entered the spacious elevator.

            Sora smiled and leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Thanks for inviting me over, Yamato."

            "See, always listen to Yamato."

            She laughed. "I was trying to thank you! And then that ego of yours got in the way again."

            "Okay, okay, you're welcome." The blonde corrected himself and pulled Sora in for a kiss, but the elevator doors opened. She gasped and to his dismay, she ran out of the elevator. "Excuse me, I was trying to kiss my girlfr-" he started, but never finished his sentence as he saw what had made Sora gasp. 

            Outside her door was a pile of luggage. Sitting on the luggage, leaning on the wall, and fast asleep was a woman. The older woman was wearing a dress suit, and had her slowly graying hair tied in a tight bun. 

            Sora walked to the woman and bent down. "Mom…?"

**AN:** HAHAHHA, I finished another story and I started the taiora I'm writing! I feel so accomplished. ^ ^ R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	22. Chapter 22 You Have My Word

**AN: **Yes yes, I do realize I've changed Mrs. Takenouchi's personality a bit, but hey hey, my story right?

**Thank you all** of your wonderful reviews and everything. Thanks to those who helped with the parent's names, but since I've already written it, I'll just use the names I gave them. **Objections anyone?** I'll use the names in future stories though, thanks. **One last thing, anyone know what Sora's mom's name is?**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon = not mine

**Recap: **Sora walked to the woman and bent down. "…Mom?"

Chapter XXII – 

            Yamato sat on the couch adjacent to Sora, careful to leave a good amount of space between the two as Sora caught up with her mother. 

            "Mom! You didn't say that you were coming here!" she exclaimed with a smile. 

            "I wanted to surprise my daughter, that's all. It is after all, Christmas." Mrs. Takenouchi said with a kind smile. 

            "Did you get my present? I sent you something!" 

            Holding up her wrist for her daughter to see the gold bracelet that dangled there, the older woman laughed, "Don't worry, dear. It got to me in time and I love it very much. It's beautiful." 

            "I'm glad you like it."

            Mrs. Takenouchi sighed and held out her arms to her daughter. "Now come give your mother a hug, I've missed you, Sora." The girl smiled in her mother's arms and closed her eyes, trying to embed the moment in her mind. Sora's mother pulled away and spoke softly, "If I remember correctly, there was supposed to be a key under the mat." 

            Sora colored lightly and looked down at her feet, suddenly finding her socks interesting. "Well you see, mom…"

            "I'm sorry Mrs. Takenouchi, I have the key." Yamato answered, moving a bit closer to Sora. 

            The woman smirked and observed the blonde. "I thought as much. So Sora sweetie, who is this handsome young man that you've kept a secret from your mother?"

            "What? I- he-" Sora stuttered- something she rarely did. 

            Yamato smirked and turned to face the older woman. "Hello Mrs. Takenouchi, my name is Yamato Ishida."

            The name clicked in the Mrs. Takenouchi's mind. "Ishida? You don't mean…"

            "I'm Headmaster Naizen Ishida's son." 

            Sora's mother gave a happy chuckle before turning to her daughter, "Sora! Dating the headmaster's son?"

            "I… uh…we're…" the auburn haired girl attempted and finally gave up, still looking down at her socks. 

            Her mother broke out into laughter. "Dear, dear, my Sora at a lost of words? What has the world come to?"

            The blonde who had been observing the two stood up, dusting himself off. He smiled at Sora who looked up at him when he moved. "I should get going, it is late…"

            "Oh nonsense, why don't you spend the night?" Sora's mom offered. 

            "Mom!" The auburn haired girl said immediately. It wasn't that she didn't want Yamato to stay, but she knew that she probably wouldn't hear the end of it from her mom if he did. 

            "Thank you very much, Mrs. Takenouchi, but I'll have to take a rain check." Yamato winked at Sora suggestively. "I only live a block away."

            "A block! My, it's fate!" 

            "OKAY mom, I think Yamato needs to get home. I'll take him down." Sora said quickly as she grabbed her boyfriend by his hand and dragged him out, hearing her mother's laughter follow her all the way. 

            Once in the elevator the blonde took his chance and hooked an arm around Sora's waist, drawing her in for a kiss. "If you wanted to be alone with me, you could have just asked. No need to drag me out."

            The auburn haired girl smiled apologetically, "I want you to know that I would like it if you stayed, but then my mom would never stop."

            He chuckled and took her hand, leading her out of the elevator when the doors opened on the first floor. "Well you know, I was kinda hurt…" he said, feigning sadness. 

            Sora smiled, knowing that he was just joking and touched his cheek softly. "Another time." With that, she kissed him on the cheek quickly and caught the closest elevator going up. 

*          *            *

            "Okaaaaaaaaaasan!!!" Sora exclaimed in her native tongue, the moment she set foot back into the house.

            "Yes dear?" Mrs. Takenouchi called back from the living room where she had been waiting patiently for her daughter.

            The red head entered the room and sat down on the sofa, making a soft 'poof' sound. "That wasn't necessary."

            "What dear? I was only trying to get to know your _boyfriend_ better, since you didn't say a word about him." 

            "Okay mom, I get the idea, what do you want to know?"

            A dangerously mischievous gleam flashed through Mrs. Takenouchi's eyes. "Everything, dear. _Everything._"

            Sora leaned back on the couch, prepared for a long talk with her mother. "Well… he's amazingly sweet, charming, not to mention he's smart-"

            "Start from the beginning, dear. When the two of you first met."

            The girl sighed and nodded slowly, knowing that her mother would never let it go if she didn't agree. "Okay, it was the first day of school for me and I went to my first period class…" 

Half an hour later… 

            Sora grabbed the glass of water on the coffee table and furiously drank from it. Her throat was getting hoarse from telling her mother almost everything the couple had done together. "Okay mom, what do you think?" 

            Mrs. Takenouchi looked at her daughter and smiled, "He's a wonderful young man, and if I didn't know better, I would say you've fallen for him, Sora." 

            The redhead blushed darkly, "All right mom, I meant what is your opinion on Yamato?" 

            "He's quite handsome… I wish I had your fortune when I was young. Well dear, from what I've just heard about him if they're all true, he's practically perfect."

            "Yeah mom… it kind of scares me."   

            "Why sweetie?"

            "I'm afraid… I mean he's so perfect… I'm afraid that I won't be able to match up to him and he'll find someone better…"

            "Nonsense! My Sora not good enough?! I've never heard such ridiculous things!" Getting up from the sofa, Mrs. Takenouchi grabbed her luggage nearby and brought them into the guest bedroom on the first floor. Stopping at the doorway, she turned to Sora. "I'm happy for you Sora, I really am, but don't get too attached." 

            "W-what?" the auburn haired girl stammered. 

            "I don't want to see you get hurt, dear." After seeing her daughter nod in understanding, Mrs. Takenouchi turned back to her room, "I'll be taking my shower now, Goodnight, sweetie." 

            "Night, mom." 

            It had been a while since Sora dreamt about Garudamon and Weregarurumon, but that night, they returned. The great bird and the wolf were in the desert for days, the temperature switching quickly from the heat of the day to the chill of the night. They found a patch of green in the desert, beautiful green, emerald green. Green grass, green trees, and even the water reflected the green of the surroundings, but in a clear crystal color. Then it disappeared, a mirage. [AN: I hope no one thinks about this dream too much…]

            The beautiful auburn haired girl awoke in bed, her silken strands sprawled out around her. A faint aroma of breakfast lingered in the air and Sora rose immediately out of bed, her hunger getting the best of her. Quickly taking a shower, the girl raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find her mother standing before the stove. 

            "Ohayo Sora." Mrs. Takenouchi greeted when she heard her daughter enter the room. 

            "Morning, Mom, couldn't sleep?" Sora guessed as she scanned over the many plates of food that were displayed on the table. 

            "I believe the Americans refer to it as 'jet lag'. And the food on the table isn't only for the two of us. Someone else will be joining us this morning." 

            "Who?"

            "A certain blonde and blue-eyed boy who lives a block away." Her mother teased. 

            "WHAT?!"

            "Oh Sora sweetie, don't you want your boyfriend to come?"

            "Uh yes, but I don't understand just how you know."

            "I invited him."

            "…and just _how_ did you do that, mom?"

            "Over the phone." Mrs. Takenouchi replied casually, tucking in a strand of dark gray hair behind her right ear. 

            "…can you repeat that?"

            The older woman laughed at her daughter's disbelief. "Don't worry dear, I didn't call him up or anything, I don't even have his phone number and I'm sure you've memorized it by now so there's no point in looking for it, and I'm not even going to bother with speed dial- god knows I can't understand technology. He called his morning asking for you, and I said you were sleeping, so I offered him breakfast later on, he said he'll be coming by at around 11?" 

            Sora glanced at the clock, which read 10:45am. Speechless, the girl simply looked at her mother and then down at her plate. 

            Mrs. Takenouchi finished cooking and turned off the vent. Taking off her apron she made her way to her daughter and took a seat beside her. "Sora dear, we have to talk."

            Panic arose in the auburn haired girl instantly. _Talk? Not. Good._ "Yes mom?"

            "I want you to move back to Japan with me."

            Sora's eyes widened at the request. "…what?" she whispered. 

            "Dear, I'm worried about you constantly when I'm there. I know you've made some friends here and I understand that it'll be terrible for you to change schools but do you know how worried I am about you? I want you with me, Sora."

            "But mom, can't you see I'm fine? I've got great friends here. I can cook, I clean, I study, do you know that Tai and Kari are here too?"

            Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at the mention of Sora's childhood best friend and his sister. "That's wonderful Sora bu-"

            "Mom, no… I can't."

            "Just think about it Sora, I'm leaving in a week, before school start again. Please sweetie."

            "I'm sorry, mom. I'm doing great here, and I miss you too, but you have nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself mom, and I can't just leave everyone behind…"

            A silence passed between the two before Mrs. Takenouchi spoke up once more. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

            "…who?" the auburn haired girl replied, feigning confusion.

            "Sora dear, look at me, I understand." Taking her daughter's hand, Mrs. Takenouchi continued, "I can't force you to come, and I see that there's most possibly no way that I can persuade you either- at least not when you've fallen for him."

            "I am not in _love_ with Yama, I just… like him…" _That's right, Sora, just keep telling yourself that._ She thought sarcastically. 

            Mrs. Takenouchi smiled sympathetically, "So you do know who I'm talking about. Sora dear, I'm still staying for the week, so anytime if you change your mind-"

            "I'm sorry mom." 

            The woman sighed dejectedly but looked up at her daughter with pride, "Such a brave girl. Stay independent, Sora. Just… don't get hurt. You have so much more ahead of you, remember, you're only in high school, you're still young." Reaching a hand up to lightly cup her daughter's cheek, the moment was interrupted by the ringing of the musical doorbell. "That must be him, dear. Go get the door." 

            Sora smiled and nodded while standing up and smoothing out the creases of her clothes. Walking smoothly to the door, she opened it with a grin and faced none other than her boyfriend. After receiving a kiss immediately, Sora took Yamato's hand and walked with him back into the kitchen. 

            "Good morning, Mrs. Takenouchi." The charming blonde greeted. 

            The older woman looked up from where she sat at the table and beamed at the boy. "Good morning Yamato. Please, have a seat, we're all practically family here." 

            The singer grinned widely and took a seat across from Mrs. Takenouchi, leaving room for Sora to be seated between them. Looking down at the display of food, Yamato inhaled deeply, "Wow Mrs. Takenouchi, this looks great, I see where Sora gets her culinary skills from." 

            She laughed genuinely, glad that the boy her daughter had chosen was so charming. "Why thank you, Yamato dear. Please, let's begin." 

*          *            *            *            *

            The breakfast meal was quite social, filled with laughter and comfortable questions. Standing up when the three had finished their food, Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at the two. "Okay, since I cooked, it's only fair for you two to clean up," she winked at Sora and walked off, quietly laughing at their stunned faces. 

            The auburn haired girl sighed softly and stood up, reaching to pile the plates and bring them over to the sink. "Here, let me help." Yamato offered and reached for the plates as well, purposely brushing his hands over hers in a very obvious manner. 

            Sora laughed, "Yama, if you're going to flirt, save it for when things can't break. If I drop a plate, you're so dead, mister." 

            Her boyfriend grinned and kissed her cheek, "Okay okay, I can take a hint. How nice of you to offer to do all the clean up work, Sora. I'll just be going to the living room with your mother now," he said quickly before the pretty girl could protest, and in a flash, was out of the kitchen. 

            Laughing quietly to herself, the auburn haired girl got to work on washing the dishes. 

            "Hi Mrs. Takenouchi." Yamato greeted and took a seat on the sofa across from the woman. 

            "Oh, Yamato? I thought you were going to help Sora clean the dishes." 

            "Er… yes…" His aquamarine eyes darted from side to side before he motioned to stand. 

            Mrs. Takenouchi laughed. "Don't worry about it, dear. Sora is wonderful at cleaning dishes. I'm glad that we have this opportunity to talk." 

            Yamato smiled politely at his girlfriend's mother. 

            "I asked Sora to go back to Japan with me." Mrs. Takenouchi said matter-of-factly. 

            Panic immediately flooded all of Yamato's senses. Back? To Japan? "But but, that's halfway across the world!" he blurted out. No. He had to stay with Sora, he couldn't let her leave; yes, it was selfish, but he… loved her too much.

            "She refused." 

            "…really?" The blonde asked, trying to hide his rejoice. 

            "You wouldn't by any chance know why, now would you?"

            "Uh, absolutely no idea…"

            Mrs. Takenouchi smiled comfortingly, "Yes you do, it's because of you, Yamato. She doesn't want to go back because she wants to stay with you."

            Silence. Then, "…er… I'm sorry." 

            "Don't be. Just don't hurt her."

            "You have my word, Mrs. Takenouchi. Honestly, I think I've fallen in-"

            "Okay mom, I'm done with the dishes." Sora announced as she walked into the living room, sending Yamato a playful glare. 

            "Oh wonderful, dear, where are you two planning to go now?" her mother asked, as if she already knew that the young couple had made plans. 

            "We were thinking about ice skating." Yamato replied, getting up and standing beside Sora. 

            "Sora's quite the skater, did she tell you?"

            "Mom-" the girl protested, but was cut off by Yamato. 

            "Oh really, this I've got to see." 

            "Have her home safely." Mrs. Takenouchi requested as Sora and Yamato put on their coats. 

            The blonde smiled, "You have my word."

**AN:** oh wow, that took a long time! I'm so sorry! especially to **Kat**. Truth be told, I didn't update since I had a fever and I got insanely addicted to **Final Fantasy XI**, everyone, go out and buy it!!!

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, and thanks to the people who read "Seven Days" as well. *bows to the readers, thank you thank you thank you thank you!

p.s. I didn't bother revising the chapter since I was just trying to get it up so badly. Tell me if there's something I should change, plz. 


	23. Chapter 23 Queen of the Fairies

**AN: **You guys are just too cool. Wow, 450+ reviews? I'm speechless. I keep saying this, but this fic really has surpassed all my expectations, and I have you all to thank for that. 

All right, there are a couple of things I have to address that I forgot about in the last chapter. Hm… someone asked why I made their uniforms different and why are they going to Ishida High instead of Odaiba High. Well, first, I didn't like their green uniforms hehhehee… and I purposely made it Ishida High since it does run in Yamato's family, so naturally, they have different uniforms. 

Next, about the plot issue… um… **there is none**. There! I said it! There's no plot! I'm sorry!!!! (Inconnu kneels before everyone)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon = not mine.

**NOTE: **I apologize but I'm going to begin skipping along by months for a while. So now it's **January** and most likely, it'll be **February** in the next chapter. Hope you guys are okay with that. (crosses fingers) 

**A lot of skipping around scenes in this chapter, bear with me please!**

**Chapter XXIII** – Queen of the Fairies

            During the vacation, Yamato and Sora had spent almost everyday together, let it be going out on blissful dates, or staying in and working, they were inseparable. The day before school started, Mrs. Takenouchi had gotten on a plane headed back to Japan. It hurt her deeply to leave her daughter behind again, but she knew that Sora was completely able to live by herself, and she would be happy there. Taichi, Kari, Takeru, Yamato, and Sora had gone to the airport to see Mrs. Takenouchi off, and school resumed the following day.  
  


            Sora walked up the steps of the building, followed closely by her boyfriend. Not waiting for Yamato to open the doors for her, she walked into the school and looked around the halls, half expecting everything to be different. But she was wrong, everything seemed to be the same, as if nothing had happened. The same students were digging through their lockers, the same girls fixing their make-up, the same couples showing public displays of affection. How could everything be the same when so much had happened? Her mother had come and gone from Japan to see her, she had most possibly the best Christmas of her life, she was accepted into Yamato's family, and… she became Yamato's girlfriend. 

            Quietly walking into the chemistry class she shared with the blonde, she sighed softly, but Yamato heard. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Sora, you okay? You haven't said much this morning."

            She turned, smiling sweetly at her caring boyfriend, "I'm fine, Yama." Pulling out a chair, she sat down and stared blankly ahead. 

            Yamato took the seat adjacent to Sora. "Liar, now tell good ole Yamato what's wrong."

            She sighed, and after a brief pause, she answered, "Yamato, my mother just left for Japan yesterday and immediately… it's like nothing ever happened. I don't know what I expected, but I miss her, you know?"

            He frowned momentarily, if she missed her mother so much, maybe it wasn't such a bright idea that she stay. "Do you… regret not going?" he asked hesitantly. 

            The auburn haired girl laughed genuinely at Yamato's worried features. Reaching a delicate hand to cup his cheek, she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Never," and sealed it with a kiss just as the beginning bell rang. 

            Sora pulled away to see the singer grinning like the Cheshire cat.

*          *          *          *          *          

            A couple of weeks later, the audition for the school play arrived. Mimi was talking eagerly with the auburn haired girl during the last period of the day. "So Sora, you remember Joe, don't you?"

            She smirked, "Mmhm… you bet I do after the way you went on endlessly about him."

            Mimi blushed lightly, an odd sight to see. "Well, there's this other guy…"

            Sora broke out in laughter after hearing her friend say the line sheepishly. "My goodness Mimi! You've become the little whor-"

            The brunette cut her off immediately before she was able to finish the sentence. "No Sora! You don't understand, I went to practice for the audition and I met this guy who was doing it for some school credit, you know? And oh wow Sora! He's so sweet and shy that it's adorable!"

            Sora smiled understandingly, "Name?"

            "Koushiro Izumi…"

            "Izzy?"

            The boy's nickname caught Mimi's attention instantly. "What Sora?! You know him?"

            Putting her hands up in defense the redhead gave her friend a smile to calm down the brunette, "Not really Mimi, I just know who he is and I've seen him around, that's all."

            "Oh, okay then! Is Prince Charming coming to the audition?" she asked, changing the subject. 

            Sora smiled sweetly and looked down at the desk, "Yeah, he said he'll be there."

            "I swear, you guys are SO cute!" Mimi squealed. "What part are you hoping to get?"

            "I'm probably not good enough for a part, but if I get one, I was thinking the role of one of the fairies that just walk around and do nothing."

            "Don't be so modest, Sora. Tell me who you really want to be."

            "I'm serious, Mimi, I don't think I really want a big part. Too much stress." 

            "Hn… alright then Sora, good luck!" As the brunette said the words, the last bell of the day rang and the students stood simultaneously, each rushing to get out of the dreaded room. 

            "Thanks Mimi!" Sora waved to her friend as she walked into the hall and scanned it for signs of her boyfriend. Spotting the large crowd of girls across the hall from the door, she decided that must be her safest bet. Sure enough, there was Yamato in the middle, pinned against the wall and looking hapless. Sora laughed at his expression of complete fear. 

            The laughter was caught by Yamato who looked up to find his giggling girlfriend. He smirked handsomely, sending some fan girls into squeals of delight and parted the girls slowly to make his way to Sora. Kissing the auburn haired girl when he finally reached her, Yamato hooked an arm around her waist protectively and asked, "Miss me?"

            "Flirt," she replied with a smile creeping onto her rosy lips. "Come on, I don't want to be late." 

*          *          *

            Sora took in deep breaths as her turn approached. Soon, she would be up on the auditorium stage, reading lines in front of Mr. Kaufmann, the head of the drama department. A warm hand was placed over her right hand and she smiled up at the owner. 

            "You'll do great, Sora." Yamato encouraged. 

            The auburn haired girl let out a weak laugh, "It's stupid, I don't even know why I'm nervous, it's not like I really wanted to join or anything… but I guess if I'm going to do something, I should do it well, you know? I don't want to be rejected or anything."

            The blonde laughed and leaned down to nuzzle his girlfriend's neck. "You, get rejected? Impossible."

            Sora was just about to move her head and kiss him when she heard her name being called out. Blushing, she stood immediately and went to the stage, script in hand. 

            "Anytime." Mr. Kaufmann informed her. 

            Sora nodded and took in another deep breath, "To set against me for your merriment. If you were civil and knew courtesy, you would not do me thus injury…"

*          *          *

            "Sora Sora Sora!" A high-pitched voice yelled across the street when the auditions were over. 

            The redhead turned to see her energetic friend waving to her. "Mimi!" she called back. 

            The girl ran towards Sora with amazing speed, seemingly followed by a boy. The brunette reached the spot where Yamato and Sora stood, "This… is… Izzy…" she managed to pant out in an oddly unladylike manner. 

            Koushiro smiled kindly at the couple. "Salutations. I saw you up on the stage, you were amazing as Helena."

            Sora smiled sweetly, "Really? Thanks, but I'd really like a smaller role, so I'm hoping not to get Helena." 

            "That's too bad, I overheard Kaufmann saying that you'd make a great Helena. But if you'd like, I'm sure Mimi and I could talk to him about it and get you a lesser role."

            "That would be so awesome. Thank you so much."

            "You're weird, Sora, most girls would be dying for that part." Mimi chimed in. 

            Yamato took the opportunity to make his presence known. Wrapping an arm around Sora's waist and pulling her close, he flashed a handsome grin. "Modesty, another thing about Sora that just makes her even cuter."

            Mimi practically fainted, "That's just too sweet!" She giggled as Sora blushed lightly, "So, where are you two love birds going?"

            "I was just about to ask you the same thing," The redhead replied with a smirk. "Yama has practice today, so we're going to meet up with the guys." 

            "Cool, hey Mimi, uh… how'd you like to just go get something to eat with me?" Koushiro asked the brunette who agreed enthusiastically. 

            "Bye Mimi, bye Izzy," Sora called after them as the two couples went their separate ways. Turning back to her boyfriend, she took his hand and walked towards the parked Z4 BMW. "So, write any new songs lately?" she asked as Yamato unlocked the car doors. 

            "I wrote one about you," he replied, giving her a wink before he opened the door for Sora. "I'm perfecting it, so it can be almost as perfect as you."

            "Flirt. But you're a sweet flirt…"

            The singer got into the driver's seat and started the engine, "About time you noticed," he joked, as the car rolled out of the parking lot. There was a pause before Yamato said something that had been nagging him. "…Sora?"

            "Mmyes?" she answered, turning to look at him warmly with her ruby eyes. 

            "Bah… I don't know, let's say you got the part of Helena, or maybe some other female character… uh… how much kissing do you think there would be?"

            Sora laughed, this was just too cute. "Yamato! Are you feeling uneasy?"

            "What? No!"

            "Well, in that case, I'd have to say, if I got the part of Helena, I would have to kiss one guy for sure, and if I got the part of Titania, let's say, then I might have to kiss two guys. Remember, Yama, this play is all about love." 

            Despite Sora's laughter and light tone, the singer's mood noticeably darkened. "So you'd have to kiss at least one guy for sure. I hope you don't get the part of Titania."

            "Yamato, are you jealous? I must admit though, Titania would be quite fitting for me. She doesn't have as many lines as Helena, and plus, she's queen of the fairies."

            "You'd be kissing two guys."

            "Oh my goodness, why do you sound so insecure?"

            "My girlfriend is going to be kissing guys in public, how do you think I feel?"

            "Yama, it's not as if I like any of them, you know you're the only guy for me. Besides, who said that I'm going to get the part?"

            "Just about everyone that saw you after the audition." 

            "Okay, well even if I do end up kissing them, you know that for one, there will be no tongue," she said while blushing, then continued, "and two, I don't feel a thing for anyone else but you."

            The handsome boy's features lightened at Sora's words and he grinned widely. "That better be true."

            "You bet," she answered when the car stopped at a red light. Smirking, she leaned over towards Yamato, cupped his cheek tenderly, turning his face to look at her, and closed the gap between the two. Her lips touched his in a chaste and sweet kiss, lasting for a slow second before she pulled away. 

*          *          *          *          *

            The next day, Sora walked up the school hand in hand with Yamato. The practice had gone well the day before. Apparently, Yamato hadn't just worked up one song over the vacation. He had written another one as well, titled "You," also inspired by the object of his affections. 

            Once in the school, Yamato squeezed the redhead's hand, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Pulling her closer, he whispered into her ear, "I think it's posted on the second floor by the drama office."

            He felt her tense up instantly. Sora turned to look at him with widened eyes, but softened her expression quickly, "You know me too well."

            "It's my job." Yamato looked over to grin at Sora and winked before dragging her away to the stairs. 

            Two minutes later, an auburn haired girl found herself staring at the cast sheet for _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Sora Takenouchi was to play Titania, queen of the fairies. 

**AN:** I'm really sorry that took so long, and that it's such a short chapter too! I have to admit, right now, it's progressing so slowly I don't even know what to write anymore, haha, but I will always continue writing. 

A thanks to **Kat** for reminding me to update and always giving such nice, inspiring, and encouraging reviews. I might not have updated today if **Kat** didn't remind me that I have responsibilities here! Lol, so thanks. 

A **confession**, I only proofread the beginning of the chapter… hehehe…


	24. Chapter 24 Child of Love

**AN:** Oy, just took the SATs on Saturday. Bombed the verbal part, hahahhahahaha. This chapter is **extra long**, but also **extra choppy**, hope it's okay.  

Okay, I forgot that someone asked what's the meaning of **_Final_ Fantasy**. Well, the name is Final Fantasy because *clears throat, ahem, when the company Squaresoft (before it combined with Enix to form Square Enix) was still struggling many years ago, they were running short of money as most of us do. Their ultimate goal was to make a game so wonderful, that it could actually beat Dungeons & Dragons in Japan (which was uber popular at the time). Due to financial issues, they had money left for only **one** game (the horror!) so it was their last hope, their _Final_ Fantasy. ^ ^ yup yup, fortunately, it was a hit, so thus, we now have ffxii. **Yes, I am advertising for Final Fantasy**. 

So with that over, I shall continue writing!

Sorry, I couldn't give Yamato a role in the play, but I have plans for him! And Tai… um I wanted to put him in the play, but I didn't really want Yamato to get jealous over Tai. Thanks for the suggestions!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon = not mine. 

Chapter XXIV – Child of Love 

            Within a week, the first rehearsal was organized. Yamato had band practice and couldn't make it to Sora's rehearsal that day. The auburn haired girl walked down the hall by herself, her shoes gently clicking against the smooth floors.

            "Sora, Sora!" 

            She turned immediately at the call of her name. Laying eyes on the eager brunette standing at the end of the hall with a familiar blonde, Sora smiled. "Kari, Takeru, you guys made it!"

            The younger girl ran to where the other stood, "Yeah, sorry we missed you last time we were kinda late thanks to _someone,_" she glared at Takeru momentarily before continuing, "I was told you were amazing, though."

            Sora felt herself grow hot in the face, "Nah, I'm just grateful I got a part."

            "Don't be so modest Sora, Bro told me you were supposed to get the role of Helena." Takeru spoke up. 

            "He did? Well, it wasn't a certain thing or anything…" the auburn haired girl replied. 

            "I stayed after to talk with Mr. Kaufmann, that's when Mimi and Koushiro came in to tell him that you wanted a smaller part. I gotta say Sora, he looked really broken right then." Kari added. 

            The older girl remained speechless and blinked a couple of times. "What are you guys talking about?"

            "That's right Sora, just keep pretending you don't know what we're talking about." Kari teased, while heading towards the auditorium doors, closely followed by Takeru. Turning around, she smiled innocently at Sora, "You're coming, right Sora?"  

            "Uh, of course."

*          *            *

            "Nick?" Sora repeated the familiar name. "Who is he playing again?"

            Mr. Kaufmann glanced briefly at her before replying, "He's going to be playing Oberon, king of the fairies," he paused and smirked, "You're going to have to kiss him, Miss Takenouchi."

            "Nick…" the redhead said for the sixtieth time. The name was so familiar, but why couldn't she pin point it?

            "Yup, that's my name."

            The girl spun around in her seat to face a boy with chocolate brown hair like Tai's and emerald green eyes. Nick! The guy from chemistry class that had asked her to be his partner for the project before Yamato had cut in. "Oh, hey Nick," she greeted, giving him a dazzling smile. Sora's mind was in chaos; someone up there really hated her. When Yamato found out about this, he was sure to freak. Him and his stupid jealousy, but okay, it was kind of cute. 

            "Sora! So you're the fairy queen I get to kiss, score!" Nick cheered, sending his fist into the air. 

            Mr. Kaufmann shook his head in disapproval, "I don't get it, you teenagers these days, I posted all the roles outside, why are you all so surprised by this?"

            "Sir, us teenagers also have selective vision." Sora explained matter-of-factly while Kari and Takeru held back their laughter. 

            "Yes… let's just start practicing." The teacher stood up and announced in a bellowing voice, "All right people! Since this is the first practice, we're just going to read our lines out, that's it, but I expect you all to practice in your spare time. By February, I'd like to see us on that stage practicing our acting as well. Got that?"

            A series of nods and meek yeses were heard around the large auditorium.

*          *            *            *            *

            It seemed like it was a long time, but February came all too fast. Mr. Kaufmann hadn't really expected them to work on their lines at home, but the students surprised him and improved dramatically by the days. When February came, the lines weren't memorized (that would be asking for too much in a couple of weeks), but the students were definitely good enough to be acting out the lines. 

            Yamato sat in one of the seats in the auditorium, watching his girlfriend recite her lines on the stage. The light reflected brilliantly off of her hair, hastily tied up in a loose bun. She was dazzling, sparkling, glowing, and nothing short of beautiful. It was a shame that the one holding her wasn't him. 

            Taichi was also there, watching as the alluring girl practiced her lines. He glanced over at the blonde who was currently scowling noticeably. Taichi laughed, "Hey man, anyone ever tell you that if you do that for too long, you face will stay like that?"

            Yamato glared, "Man, I don't get it, why Mick?"

            "It's Nick."

            "Whatever! Why the idiot who was hitting on her?" 

            "I'm guessing it's because he's good."

            "I'd audition for that role and kick his ass, but I have band rehearsals." Yamato paused to turn his head slowly towards Tai, "Why couldn't you audition for it?! I'd rather it be you up there!!"

            The chestnut haired boy backed away a little bit and held up his hands in defense and chuckled. "Hey man, I'd rather it be me too, but acting isn't my thing, you know?" On a lighter note, he added, "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day right? You'll have her all to yourself then."   

            The handsome singer grinned childishly, "That's right! It's gonna be awesome, man!"   

            "What's gonna be awesome?" A gentle voice called out to the two boys. 

            "Sora! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be up there?" Yamato asked. 

            She laughed, "Shows how much attention you've been paying. Rehearsal just ended, Yama."

            "Oh… I knew that!"

            His girlfriend giggled at his sad attempt. Turning to Taichi, she smiled sweetly, "Hey Tai, how's it goin?"

            "It's been good. You were amazing up there, Sora." Her best friend complimented. 

            "Save the compliments until after we do the play, Kamiya."

            Taichi laughed, "Okay okay, so… you're going to kiss Nick?"

            "Yeah…" she paused, noticing how Yamato's jaw clenched uneasily. "It was supposed to be two guys actually, but I got Mr. Kaufmann to make it one person. I mean, the other guy is gonna be in a donkey mask anyways, so I don't think it matters."

            "Then how come you can't kiss the ass?" her boyfriend blurted out. 

            "Yamato! Anyways, I can't. Kaufmann says that it's gotta be Oberon." She reached up behind her head and untied her hair, letting the wavy strands tumble over her shoulders. "You know Yamato, Valentines day is tomorrow," she said, giving him a wink. 

            "Your place or mine?"

            "Mine."

            Tai listened to the conversation with interest. Apparently, they had already planned out something for the two of them. He chuckled, "Hey you two, behave! Don't do anything I wouldn't." 

            "Tai!" Sora called out, laughing. Picking up her schoolbag, she slung it casually over her right shoulder and looped her arm around Yamato's. "Come on guys, let's go home."

*          *            *            *            *

**AN:** Forgive me! I skipped so much!

            Sora awoke to a faint scent of roses. Slowly waking, her eyes took a second or two to focus on a large bouquet of roses that blocked her line of vision. Wait, roses? This wasn't right, Sora swore she fell asleep on her own bed with nothing but the pillow, Matt (the stuffed animal wolf), and her blankets. How did roses get on her bed? Her eyes shot wider, was she even in her bed?!

            In a second, Sora had shot up in her bed and hastily glanced around the room to make sure it was hers. She relaxed a bit when the familiar scenery greeted her. But where did the roses come from?

            "Hey baby," a husky voice whispered into her ear. 

            Sora was about to turn around and brutally slap whoever had invaded her privacy if the voice hadn't sent shivers down her spine. Only one person could do that. She turned around instantly, "YAMA-" she yelled, but was cut of when the blonde placed his lips over hers. Sora shoved him away, hard.

            Yamato fell off the bed with a loud thump. Sitting up, he began to rub his head gently, "Ow, what was that for?" he pouted. 

            "First, what is wrong with you?! Don't scare me like that! Two, don't kiss me before I brush my teeth, and three, don't call me baby." She paused to observe her boyfriend's stunned face and added, "Oh, and thanks for the roses, you're so sweet."

            Yamato blinked, he was trying to put together what she had said, but unfortunately lost count after… heck, he wasn't even sure if he had been listening. But he heard the last part loud and clear, "Happy Valentine's Day," he said, giving her an award-winning smile. 

            "Happy Valentine's, Yama." Sora replied with a sweet smile. "What time is it anyway?"

            He grinned sheepishly, "It's six."

            "SIX?! Yamato Ishida, you better have a good reason for making me lose an hour of sleep!" Sora yelled. 

            He looked at the ground like a little child who had been caught stealing an extra cookie and the redhead was instantly sympathetic. "I wanted to see you. And since we have so much time, I wanted to give you your present…"

            Sora smiled down at Yamato with gentle eyes. Bending down, she kissed him slowly on the lips, not caring how mucky it would be for her since she just woke up. "Thank you, Yama. The roses are beautiful."

            "That's not it."

            "There's more?" she wondered out loud. 

            Yamato seemed to have regained his dignity, "Of course! After all, nothing but the best for the sexiest girlfriend a guy could ask for."

            "Sexy? I'm oddly flattered." Sora laughed, "Wait, let me take a shower before we do the whole present thing."

            "Can I come?"

            "No."

            "But-"

            "No."

            "Valentine-"

            "No."

            "I –"

            "No."

            The blonde sighed in defeat, "I'll be downstairs then."

*          *            *

            Ten minutes later, Sora stepped out of the bathroom having just taken a quick refreshing shower. She was dressed in her school uniform and her hair was slightly damp, falling to her lower back in waves. Her hair had grown since September, and it was about time she got a haircut. _I wonder what Yama would say…_

            Yamato had busied himself with conjuring up breakfast for his lady and himself. Sora followed her nose and her annoyingly loud stomach, leading her to the kitchen. "Mm, Yama this smells great."

            He flashed her a handsome smile and scooped the scrambled eggs onto a saucer. Sora walked into the kitchen and picked up the fork that lay nearby, eager to take a bite. But before the utensil could poke through the eggs, Yamato made his way behind Sora and wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his head in her neck and taking in a long whiff of her hair, he smiled contently and mumbled, "Mm, _you_ smell great."

            She laughed gaily, tossing her head back and reaching an arm backwards to touch Yamato's neck. "Flirt, I'm hungry." Sora let go and managed to squirm out of her boyfriend's grasp, finally dipping her fork greedily into the breakfast platter. "Mmmm…"

            Two empty plates sat on the kitchen table. Sora glanced at the clock on the counter, "Alright Yama, we have fifteen minutes before we need to leave for school."

            "School?"

            She laughed, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. "You idiot, we do have school, you know. You woke me up too early, now you don't even think there's school."

            "Hey, fifteen minutes is more than enough time to give you your present."

            "Which would be…?"

            Yamato grinned widely and pulled out a small silver box from who knows where, "this."

            Sora stood up and moved to sit in the singer's lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him fully on the lips. "Thank you, Yama."

            "You didn't even open it yet," he chuckled. 

            "I know I'll love it." She paused, looking at the box, "But I might just open it to be sure." Picking up the silver container and slowly lifted the lid. Sora stared at the gift with quiet admiration. "Oh wow, it's beautiful, Yama." She leaned forward to kiss him slowly once more. "You spoil me."

            He laughed, glad that she liked the gift. "I'll help you put it on," he offered, taking the necklace out of the box and looping it around her neck, also where his Christmas present lay. This time, the chain was gold and the pendant was in the shape of a heart. 

            Sora fingered the pendant happily, "It's so pretty." Something in the box caught her eye and picking up the small tab, she read the carefully engraved letters out loud, "the crest of love."

            "Yeah, that's why I thought it was perfect for you."

            She hugged him tightly before running into the living room enthusiastically yelling, "My turn!" A while later, she returned with a light blush and a box in her hands. Holding it out, Sora smiled sweetly and said, "Here, for you."

            The boy grinned before taking it from her, purposely running his finger along hers. "Okay, I can open it now, right?"

            "Of course."

            Excitedly, Yamato unwrapped the package and smiled widely with childish mirth. "You are too cool, Sora."

            She smiled and glanced down at the Citizen watch in the box. "That's right, you _better_ like it," she threatened jokingly. 

            "Let me show you how much I like it." Before Sora could respond, Yamato had risen from the chair and already placed his lips over hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth forcefully. 

            The redhead moved broke the kiss and laughed, "Yamato!"

            He looked at her with innocent eyes, "What?"

            "You- you…" she was at a loss of words, busily staring into his eyes dreamily. _Damn him._ Without another thought, Sora followed Yamato's previous actions. 

*          *            *

            "Crap, crap, crap," a redhead chanted as she ran up the stairs, dragging her boyfriend by the hand and holding the two-dozen roses in the other. "Yamato we're going to be late!"

            The blonde sighed and pouted, "But Soraaaaaaaaaa, wouldn't you much rather continue our previous 'activity' rather than go to school?"

            "No." 

            Yamato scowled. 

            The couple bustled into the chemistry room just at the end of the late bell. Mr. Chin glanced at the two from the chalkboard and nodded at the pair. "Get to your seats." They quickly complied and took out their binders, ready to take notes- or at least look like they were taking notes. 

            Sora sat with the large bundle of roses in her lap. "Yamato, was it really necessary for me to bring the roses?"

            "Hey, hey, it's Valentine's day, you need to show it off."

            "What?"

            "They gotta know how sweet of a boyfriend I am, and how lucky you are."

            "Modest aren't you?"

            "Show it off!"

            She blinked before laughing quietly. "You're such a girl, Ishida."

            "Lesbians are hot." 

            For a second, Yamato thought about repeating the statement since Sora didn't responds, but soon after, her hand connected sharply against his arm. "Okay Yama, I'm just going to ignore what you said."

            He rubbed his arm where she had hit him and grinned, "you mean what I said that lesbians are hot?"

            "…yes," she replied, trying to hold in her laughter, but to no prevail. 

            "Miss Takenouchi, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Chin questioned loudly. 

            "No sir, but I'm sure Yamato would." She replied. 

            The handsome singer gawked at his girlfriend in disbelief, what did he do? "Uh, yes sir, I'd just like to say um… happy valentine's day to everyone." Lame, yes, but if he were lucky, Mr. Chin would just think it was another strange teenage thing and let it slide. 

            The girls of the class sighed dreamily and squealed delightfully at the blonde's words. "He's so sweet!" "Be my valentine, Mattie!" "Happy Valentine's Day, Mattie!" 

            Mr. Chin paused to give the class an odd look and reverted his attention back to the chalkboard. 

*          *            *

            **[AN: **I'm skipping, skipping, skipping, la de da, just tell me if it's getting confusing.**]**

            Sora ran out of math class and lunged for the blonde waiting for her in the hall. "Yamato!"

            He chuckled, "Happy to see me?"

            "Absolutely not, I just need someone to carry this for me," she replied, handing him the large bouquet he had given her earlier. 

            Yamato pouted and followed his girlfriend to their lockers. "You don't like it?"

            She laughed, "you know I love it, but showing off was your idea, not mine."

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He placed the flowers under his arm delicately and used his free right hand to work on the combination to his locker. 

            Sora leaned against her locker adjacent to Yamato's as she watched her boyfriend. It was such a sweet sight, him with the roses under his arm, while still trying to look all manly. She laughed quietly to herself and subconsciously twirled a slender finger around the chain to the necklace he had given her. Crest of Love, it was called… many girls had queried her that day about the new necklace, and all she could do was smile dreamily and nod. 

            Sora was broken out of her daydreams when a mountain of gold chocolate boxes and white roses tumbled out of the open locker. She stared at the pile by Yamato's foot with a raised brow. "Want to tell me something, Yamato?"

            The blonde laughed hesitantly, "They're all for you, Sora." 

            She laughed, turning to start to open her own locker. "Other girls might fall for that, Ishida, but I won't." 

            "Man, happens every year, I thought they'd stop this year." 

            "Well, I guess maybe it is your charm," the auburn haired girl joked and turned momentarily back to Yamato to take her roses from him. "I'll be taking these, thank you, I think you have your hands full already." She winked and grinned widely, but in the next second, her expression faded into on of shock as a fountain of crimson red roses flooded out of her locker. 

            Yamato stared incredulously at the roses. It wasn't that he didn't think anyone else liked Sora, but he wasn't prepared for how he would feel. How did he feel exactly? Jealousy was the first that came to mind, but also fear, maybe someone out there would be able to take Sora away from him? He smiled and forced a laugh. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has their hands full." 

            She glared at him and broke out in laughter as she bent down to collect the flowers. "This is just unbelievable, it's never happened before."

            "Don't tell me no one gave you roses in your old school."

            "Well, okay, maybe some guys, but never this many!" Sora paused before something hit her. "How do these people get the locker combinations?"

            Yamato laughed genuinely, "Well actually, by now I think someone is selling them."

            "And you're not in the least bit disturbed by that?" Sora asked as she closed her locker after donning her coat. 

            "You get used to it."

            Yamato's girlfriend smiled slyly. "So I guess you're pretty used to it now huh?"

            "You bet."

            "Great, so since you're so used to carrying it all, you can carry mine too!" Without another word, Sora threw her pile of roses onto Yamato's and ran out of the building, leaving the gawking blonde. 

*          *            *

            **[AN:** That wasn't such a bad skip, now was it?**]**

            An hour later, Sora sat in Yamato's arms on the couch in her living room watching _You've Got Mail_, another one of Sora's favorites. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily, taking in a long whiff of Yamato's cologne. The blonde had brought up all of his roses along with Sora's and together, they placed them in vases all around the penthouse. But even with Sora's vast supply of vases since her mother used to own a flower shop before she became successful, there were just too many roses. The stray ones were left on the coffee table. 

            Yamato had watched as the redhead rearranged the roses and baby's breath, trimming the stems when needed and taking out a few leaves here and there. She was so meticulous… she'd make a great wife someday.

            Sora picked up a red rose from the coffee table nearby as she put her head on Yamato's lap. She placed the rose against her nose, taking in the fragrance and then putting it up against Yamato's nose. Her boyfriend looked at her oddly before laughing and sniffing the rose as well. 

            "You're a strange one, Sora," he said.

            "Mm," she replied sleepily, slowly closing her eyes. Just as Sora was about to close her lids completely, the doorbell rang, jolting her back to her senses. "Mm aw man." She got up and straightened out her clothing before running to the door and greeting whoever decided to show up at her house. Yamato appeared behind Sora as she opened the door and wrapped his arms around her waist.

            A young delivery boy stood in the hall, holding a large box. He smiled politely at Sora and looked up hesitantly at Yamato who was sending him death glares. 

            "Hi, can I help you?" Sora asked. 

            The delivery boy lifted up the box, "I'm looking for a miss Sora Takenouchi?"

            "That would be me."

            "Here, this is for you," he said, handing her the cake box and pulling out a white envelope from his pocket. "Have a nice day."

            "Wait, what is this?"

            "Don't worry miss, it's all been paid for. Just open it and enjoy it."

            "Thank you." 

            Once inside again, Sora set the box on the kitchen counter and opened the envelope. "What does it say?" Yamato asked while leaning over her shoulder. 

            The redhead grinned widely, "It's from my mom, she says she preordered the cake and told them to deliver it today. She did it when she was visiting during Christmas vacation."

            "Cake?"

            "It's not really cake, it's Tiramisu. My favorite from my favorite bakery," Sora explained as she began to untie the ribbons. 

            "For what occasion? Do you guys celebrate Valentine's Day together or something?"

            She smiled, "No Yamato. It's my birthday."

            "WHAT?!"

            "It's my birthday." 

            "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

            The auburn haired girl grabbed Yamato's hand, pulling him closer to her and then placing a finger against his lips, silenced him. "To spend the day with you was all I ever wanted. It's Valentine's day, you got me a present anyways, right?" She smiled and pecked her boyfriend lightly on the lips before turning back to the treat on her counter. Taking out two plates, forks, and a knife Sora got to work, cutting the nicely decorated delicacy. "Besides, you never asked, Yama."

            Sora sat next to Yamato on the couch, eating the Tiramisu and continuing with their movie. The handsome singer turned to observe his girlfriend watching her favorite movie. He chuckled quietly to himself. Sora was mouthing the words in synchronization with the actors. Yamato had been scolding himself mentally for not knowing it was Sora's birthday. How could he have not known? He really hadn't asked… 

            Yamato had subconsciously begun smiling at Sora. Her hair was illuminated by the glow from the television, each curve and wave outlined by a highlight. Her eyes sparkled from her glee of watching her favorite movie. 

            Sora- the child of love. 

            Propelled by some unknown urge, Yamato blurted out four words before he could stop to think.

            "I love you, Sora."

**AN:** I've decided to condense the fic a bit. That means, months are gonna go by a lot faster now, but I needed to speed things up a bit before it got really boring, lol. This was a really long chapter, took me a while with my ADD and all. Hehehe. 

**500** reviews! Wow, this is… wow.


	25. Chapter 25 Celebrating

**AN:** Must. Update. Faster. Must. Type. Faster.

To **Lottie11:** I love your idea! I think it's so wonderful… but, there's a slight problem. I kind of already planned out the rest of the story (it's going to end in about five or so chapters), but I'm so in love with the idea that I don't know what to do… but I think I can change a couple of things. Thank you!

And oh yes, you're SO lucky you've never had to take the SATs!!

**Disclaimer: **Digimon = not mine.

Chapter 25 – Celebrating 

            Yamato didn't know what happened. He couldn't understand why he had said those words. All he knew was that he had told Sora that he loved her, and now tentatively awaited for her response. For the moment, he felt oddly free, like a huge burden was lifted off of his shoulders, but only to be replaced by anticipation. Each second that passed lasted for an eternity.

            Sora began to laugh.

            The blonde stared, this couldn't be happening. He just told her he loved her and she was _laughing_? "Sora…" he pleaded.

            She stopped in the middle of a giggle and tore her crimson eyes away from the television screen. She looked right into his eyes and smiled innocently, "Oh, sorry Yama were you saying something?"

            He gawked. Just simply sat there, stared at her, and gawked. She hadn't heard him? He just let the four most important words he's ever spoken slip out and she missed it? Unexpectedly, Yamato broke out in a wide grin and it eventually led to laughter.

            It was Sora's turn to stare. "Yama, you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't hear what you were saying," she looked down sheepishly, "Well, you see, this is my favorite movie and I guess I was being a dork since I practically worship this film… Yama, I'm sorry."

            His laughter slowed a bit, but it did not cease as he smoothed her cheek with his right hand, "Nonono, don't worry about it, I'm not mad or anything."

            "Oh, good, but what were you saying?"

            He smiled again and paused to just look at Sora. Should he tell her again? "I'll tell you some other time."

            "…Alright then."

            A while later, Sora managed to fall asleep during the movie, with her head still on Yamato's lap. He looked down at her and smiled at the angelic site. Running a hand through her soft loose auburn strands, he bent down to take in the soft jasmine scent he was so addicted to. Yamato sighed softly and turned to watch the movie. So he had to admit, it wasn't such a bad movie, it was pretty… cute. There! He said it! It was a cute movie, and he was proud of thinking it. God, what was that girl doing to him?

            "My Oberon, what visions have I seen! Me thought I was enamored of an ass."

            Yamato began to reply to Sora but started laughing. He just wasn't an actor.

            "Yamato please! I really need you to help me practice!" his girlfriend pleaded with him. They were currently positioned on the couch, with Sora lying down, rehearsing the part where Titania wakes and dances with Oberon. The auburn haired girl frowned at her boyfriend. "The play is in June, Yama, and it's March now! (AN: Yes, yes, I skipped.)"

            "That leaves, what, three months?"

            "It is the _middle_ of March now and the play is in the _beginning_ of June."

            "So that's what, two and a half months?"

            "Practically, but you have to understand, we don't practice everyday, and the acting bit is hard, Yamato, I really want you to help me." Sora paused before smiling slyly and adding, "Besides, this is the part where I kiss Nick, and if you won't help me rehearse, I'll just have to ask Nick."

            Yamato straightened up immediately, "There lies you love," he read the line from the script.

            Sora giggled, receiving a playful glare from Yamato. Putting her hands up in defense, she began to recite her lines, taking the role of Titania once more. "How came these things to pass? O, how mine eyes do loathe his visage now!"

            Yamato reached down to help his 'queen' sit up from her 'bed.' "Silence awhile. –Robin, take off his head. – (AN: Oh man, I forgot that some people might not have read _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. I'll give a summary at the bottom of this chapter to explain things. Tell me if there's any more confusion.) Titania, music call; and strike more dead than common sleep of all these five the sense."

            "Music, ho, music such as charmeth sleep!"

            "Sound music." Yamato grinned and took the remote from the coffee table and turned on the CD player. The soft music of Stravinsky began to surround the couple. "Come, my queen, take hands with me, and rock the ground whereon these sleepers be." Taking Sora's outstretched hand, Yamato pulled the girl towards him and encircled his arms around her slender waist. The loving couple began to sway to the rhythm of the music. "Now thou and I are new in amity, and will tomorrow midnight solemnly dance in Duke Theseus' house triumphantly, and bless it to all fair prosperity. There shall the pairs of faithful lovers be wedded, with Theseus, all in jollity." He looked down at his 'queen.' Her crimson eyes glimmering and a soft smile on her lips. Yamato figured right then and there that _that_ had to be the right time to kiss her in the play. So he leaned forward and did just that.

            All the while when slowly kissing his girlfriend and dipping his tongue into her mouth, the nagging voice in the back of Yamato's mind reminded him constantly that he was only playing a role in the play. That Nick was going to be the one who kissed her at that scene. He pushed his mouth against Sora's harder as the thoughts ran through his mind. He couldn't let Nick feel what he was feeling now; touch what he touched. A light moan escaped from Sora, and despite the fact that it sent shivers down his spine, he pulled away.

            Yamato looked at his girlfriend long and hard. "Is Nick going to kiss you here?"

            Sora looked down, rubbing her feet against the hardwood floors. "Yes," she said quietly. She laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "but I promise you his tongue isn't going to be in my mouth."

            The blonde chuckled, but his answer startled Sora. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear, "Of course not, I'll cut if off before he even thinks about it."

            Yamato sat in one of the many seats of the auditorium, watching as his girlfriend danced with Nick on the stage like a hawk. He had skipped band practice that day in order to spend it with Sora. He had great news to tell her and was excitedly waiting for her rehearsal to end. Even Nick didn't seem too bad at the moment, but with each passing second his arm lingered against Sora's back, the increasingly worse Yamato's opinion of him got.

            Yamato smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk over to him with a pleasant smirk on her lips. "Hey baby," he greeted, pulling her down into his lap.

            Sora pouted, "I told you not to-" she was cutoff by Yamato's lips, gently caressing and moving rhythmically against her own. She allowed herself to melt into he kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his gold strands.

            Yamato let out a small moan, he loved how Sora would interlace her fingers in his hair, and no one touched his hair besides Sora. Not only was he in love with her, her touch was a delightful sin by itself.

            She pulled back a bit, much to Yamato's dismay and ended the kiss. Her rosy lips were still millimeters away from his own, and Yamato could feel her hot breath when she spoke. "What's the occasion?"

            The blonde feigned obliviousness, "What do you mean?"

            Sora laughed, arching back and tossing her silken strands over her shoulder casually. "Don't play, Yama. First, I know you have practice today. Second, you're not trying to bite off Nick's head, and third… you… you have a twinkle in your eyes."

            "A twinkle?"

            "Shut up, I know it's stupid, but I see it."

            "Okay, okay, I confess, I'm here for a reason."

            "I knew it, why?"

            "To celebrate with you."

            "…" Sora paused, giving him a skeptical look, "Sweet, but why?"

            Yamato grinned widely like the Cheshire cat, "We got a record deal."

            "Oh my goodness! Yamato! That's amazing! I mean I knew it was bound to happen, but now that it has, it's just… overwhelming." Sora hugged her boyfriend tightly, "We have to celebrate."

            "You pick."

            "No way, it's your day."

            "I want you to pick. Whatever you want to do is perfect."

            She paused to think before a sly smile made its way onto her lips. Pulling Yamato up, she took his hand and led him out. "Come."

            Yamato found himself following his girlfriend up the bleachers of the school's football field. She walked up and down the rows and he watched with a widening grin as she stepped up one row, then down, the up once more before returning to the lower row and finally settling on the one higher up.

            Taking a seat beside Sora after she had chosen a satisfactory seat, Yamato asked with a raised brow, "Feng Shui?"

            She bit her bottom lip and grinned before looking down sheepishly. "Nah, I just like finding the perfect seat."

            He laughed, and placed the plastic bag he held onto the bench between the two. "This is some idea you have."

            "Hey, buying fast food and taking it to the football field to eat outside is a perfect way to spend the day celebrating with the best boyfriend in the world."

            Yamato puffed up his chest with pride and gloated, "Of course I am."

            "Actually, you know, from what I hear from Kari, Takeru seems like a great boyfriend. Too bad he's a little too young and he's taken…"

            "You did _not_ just say that."

            "I think I did."  

            "I'm going to ignore the fact you just said my little brother might be a better boyfriend than me."

            "I bet Nick wouldn't be such a bad boyfriend either." Sora teased.

            "NO. You're mine!" Yamato shouted loudly and cupped his mouth to project the statement for better distance. His expression darkened at the mention of the other boy's name. After Valentine's Day, he realized just how many boys liked Sora. Tons. It was uncomfortable, unsettling. What if someone was better than him? What if someone else had better chemistry with Sora? What if… she didn't want him anymore? _No._ She wouldn't do that. But Yamato knew how some guys looked at her in gym when she wore her tennis skirt.

            "Careful Yamato, green isn't a good color on you." Sora warned, while taking a bite of her burger, never even glancing at Yamato.

            "Wh-what?" he stuttered out.

            She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and simply went back to eating quietly.

            Her gaze was haunting and made Yamato feel a little bare. Zipping up his coat as a subconscious reflex, he looked at her. She really knew him too well. "I'm not jealous of the little son of a-"

            "Did I say that? I was talking about your socks. Whoever said anything about being jealous?" Sora cut him off with a smirk on her face.

            Yamato blushed and looked down at his feet. "Uh-yeah, didn't get a chance to do the laundry, " he defended. Taking a sip of his drink, the looked up at her with his sapphire eyes and met her ruby ones. He knew she was talking about Nick.

            Luckily for the handsome singer, Sora changed the subject. "So wow, a record deal."

            He beamed instantly. "Yup, apparently one of the girls' dad works for a record company and decided to come to one of your practices since she kept on talking about the band."

            "The band, or you?" Sora teased.

            "_Anyways…_ they liked it, so boom, here we are."

            "You're gonna be huge, Yamato."

            He grinned, "We're going to hold a concert to promote the record. You'll be there, right?"

            "You know that I will, but you might not be able to see me, considering how the crowd is going to be and everything."

            "I'm going to hide you backstage," he paused, placing his hand on her knee suggestively, "a nice, dark, corner backstage-"

            "Flirt."

            "Would you like a preview?" He whispered against her ear huskily. Sora opened her mouth to protest, and Yamato took the chance to attack her lips.

            She closed her eyes instantly and smiled as she felt Yamato's tongue run along her lips. To tease him, she refused to let him into her mouth, much to his aggravation. He groaned, annoyed, and in response, Sora surprised Yamato by taking his bottom lip and lightly sucking it.

            The sensation was delightful, thrilling, and the blonde pushed towards the girl, applying more pressure on her shoulders. He covered her mouth fully with his, succeeding in tracing his tongue against hers. Sora subjected to his motions and lay down on the bench with Yamato on top. She broke apart from the kiss, laughing. "Yamato! It's so narrow," she said, referring to the bench they were on.

            He chuckled breathily and proceeded to leave kisses down her neck, taking in her alluring jasmine scent. Leaning even more into Sora than possible, he brought up his legs. The sound of a soda cup splashing onto the floor broke the two apart.

            Yamato turned his head back to glance at the medium sized drink, the majority of it now on the floor. He shrugged indifferently and turned back to Sora, winked at her, and then descended upon her lips once more. "_This_ is what I call celebrating," he mumbled against her smooth skin, running his lips across the velvety surface.

**AN:** Okay, I know, it's a terrible ending, but I don't know how to end it! If things go right, the fic should end in about 5-100 chapters. I started this chapter right after I updated 24, but I seem to work slowly… -- I really want to work on **Seven Days**, but I've decided to finish this one first.

Okay, so it was a stupid idea to start two fics (for me it turned out to be stupid since I'm lazy). But I got so bored… I've learned my lesson. I know a lot of people out there have no problems with working with two fics at the same time, but I'm kinda clumsy and useless lol, so yea… I can't.

Thanks for reviewing, even the people who review once every twenty chapters. Thanks to everyone!


	26. Chapter 26 Thank You

**AN: **I can check my SAT scores now… but… I'm so scared! Lol, yeah, I'm a wimp, and so it's true, **I have unbelievably low self-esteem**. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews.

Hey, is the Quick Edit thing on Fanfiction.net messing up anyone else's story? Cuz some of my spaces and symbols just won't show up! -- Hmph…

**Summary of A Midsummer Night's Dream – **Okay… apparently, I forgot the summary, clumsy me, so I'll just stick it in here. I'm not going to summarize the whole thing because that's just way too long, and in order to follow along with the story, all you need to know would be the parts where Sora is in. -

Sora (Titania), is queen of the fairies. She and the king of the fairies (Nick) are disputing over who gets possession of the little slave boy. Titania refuses to let the boy go, because the boy's mother used to be one of her closest friends. In fury, Oberon, king of the fairies, commands one of his followers, Puck, to apply nectar from a flower on Titania's eyes when she sleeps. The nectar allows the person to fall instantly in love with the next thing they see when they wake. Unfortunately for Titania, the first thing she sees was a vain man named Bottom (yes, Bottom). The man has been transformed by Puck to have the head of a donkey, so that's what Titania means when she says "…enamored of an ass…"

As for the other characters, there's Helena, Hermia, Lysander, and Demetrius. Lysander and Demetrius also become victims of the dangerous nectar. In the beginning, Lysander and Demetrius both love Hermia, who in return is in love with Lysander. Helena is in love with Demetrius. I don't want to give away the ending (which is kind of obvious) so I'll stop here. It's a wonderful play; go read it!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon = not mine.

Chapter XXVI – Thank You 

            An auburn haired teen dragged her feet up the stairs to the large school. It was a beautiful day, a wonderful seventy-five degrees, partly cloudy (sorry folks, I'm not a big fan of the sun), and a light breeze. She sighed, it also happened to be a Saturday. Who would have guessed, a Saturday and what was she doing? Going to school.

            Sora sulked inwardly as she stepped into the school, pausing momentarily to allow her crimson eyes to adjust to the change of lighting. Mr. Kaufmann had decided to add extra practices for the play since it was April already and spring break was just around the corner. The play was tentatively scheduled to be on the second of June, meaning they only had about one more month left.

            The girl smiled as she walked down the vacant halls, the heels of her shoes echoing with each step on the neatly tiled floor. Yamato's concert was going to be held on the Friday after spring break. The thought of the blonde made her smile. Darn it! She could be with him right now! Be with Tai, Jamie, Aki, and Jeff as well. The guys had decided to practice more that day, and then afterwards go bowling. Sora was forced to decline their invitation since she had practice.

            Most of the cast was already in the auditorium when Sora arrived. A cheerful brunette saw the girl instantly and rushed over to where the red head stood. "Sora! You're just in time, Mr. Kaufmann is just about to start."

            She smiled, "All right, just let me take off my jacket and bag."

            "Put it there, next to mine," Mimi said, pointing to a pink purse sitting in a seat by itself.

            Sora nodded and placed her jean outerwear and backpack onto the seat, bending over to unzip it and retrieve her script. She instantly tensed as pair of arms unexpectedly embraced her from behind, wrapping around her waist. The familiar cologne and the tingle down her spine calmed her. She smirked knowingly, "You're supposed to be at _your_ practice."

            Yamato leaned in and kissed his girlfriend on her cheek before letting go of her and stepping back. "I couldn't stand to be away from you."

            "Sweet, but you have obligations."

            The singer put his hands up in defense as he felt a lecture follow. "Don't worry! The guys are here too!"

            Sora couldn't help but let her eyes widen at the horrific news. "What?!" Walking up to the blonde she held out an accusing finger, "Did you bring them?"

            He grinned sheepishly. "Kinda…"

            "Yamato Ishida! You know I hate it when I get too much attention. They're going to see me on stage now…"

            "Baby, you know they were going to see you sooner or later."

            "I choose later, and don't call me baby."

            "You're too shy-"

            "Uh guys? I hate to break you up, but Mr. Kaufmann wants to start." A high-pitched voice said. "If you're going to watch, you can go sit in the front."

            "Mimi! No!" Sora exclaimed.

            The brunette giggled, "What? Why?"

            "That's so close, oh man, I'm going to get all nervous now."

            "Don't worry, you won't even know we're there." Yamato soothed, whispering into her ear.

            _I won't even know they're here, my ass._ Sora thought bitterly as she stood on stage beside Kari and Takeru who were also there. Kari was a fairy waiting on Titania, while Takeru was the little slave boy, the magical couple fought over possession of. Taking a step forward as Titania, Sora began to recite her lines for the scene. "Set you heart at rest, the Fairyland buys not the child of me. His mother was a vot'ress of my order, and in the spiced Indian air by night full often hath she gossiped by my side. And sat with me on Neptune's yellow sands… we have laughed to see the sails conceive and grow big bellied with the wanton wind; which he, with pretty and with swimming gait, following (her womb then rich with my young squire), would imitate and sail upon the land to fetch me trifles and return again. But she, being mortal, of that boy did die," Sora looked up, raising her chin in confidence and held a hand to her chest, "and for her sake do I rear up her boy, and for her sake I will not part with him."

            Nick took a step towards the queen of the fairies, but before he could speak, a roar of shouts and applause came from the 'guests' seated in the first row.

            "All right! Go Sora!" Tai and the boys shouted in encouragement.

            Her cheeks colored deeply as Mr. Kaufmann spoke up to quiet the enthusiastic boys. "Gentlemen, as wonderful as it is that you are fans of Miss Takenouchi, I must ask that you keep the applause for the opening night."

            "Hey man, just showing our support." Taichi replied, giving Mr. Kaufmann an apologetic look.

            "Uh yes… _man_, continue," the drama teacher commanded the actors in a slightly baffled tone.

            Sora stretched her arms and yawned, glad that the rehearsal was finally over. It was well into the afternoon now; Mr. Kaufmann had repeated each scene at very least twice and demanded it to be perfection. Amazingly, Taichi, Jeff, Aki, Jamie, and Yamato all stayed for the entire practice, without a complaint, sigh, or groan of annoyance. Even Sora was about ready to leave when one of the students had stumbled on their lines and went over the same soliloquy for at very least fifteen times.

            They had done the scenes in order of the play, so after Sora's scene with Nick, Izzy, playing Demetrius and a blonde girl named Christine who was perfect for the role of Helena had their own two minutes on stage. Eventually, Mimi, playing the part of Hermia and Jyou acting as Lysander had their turn and after another two hours, the actors had finished the play.

            Then Mr. Kaufmann demanded it be done again.

            Sora slouched down in her seat and grabbed her water bottle from her black bag. After five hours of reciting Titania's lines, the girl drank from the bottle greedily.

            "Thirsty?" A voice teased.

            Turning, the auburn haired girl smiled at the boy. "Tai."

            He sat down in the vacant seat beside her, "You were great up there."

            "Thanks-" Sora was about to continue on, but suddenly the entire Teenage Wolves showed up.

            "Sora! That was awesome!" Jeff exclaimed, leaning over to give the girl a hug.

            She blushed lightly and smiled. "Aw, you guys are so nice, but you do know that it's just a practice, right?"            

            "I can tell you we're all definitely coming to see the play in June." Aki said surely.

            "And I'm definitely going to see your kick ass concert after spring break," Sora replied, giving them a friendly wink. "Speaking of which, I believe there's still practice today?"

            "Yup, we're headed there right now."

            "You guys are so nice, I'm sure you'd rather be at bowling than coming here to watch us mess up."

            "Yeah, but Yamato made-" Jeff was cut short when Tai's elbow connected with his stomach. "Yo man! What the-" the boy began to retaliate immediately.

            "We were all glad to come, Sora." Taichi said quickly, giving Jeff a glare. The boy realized the mistake he made and quieted down.

            The auburn haired girl laughed knowingly, "Where's Yamato?"

            "Last time I saw him, he was lecturing Takeru. Overprotective brother gene probably kicked in." Aki replied.

            "What do you mean, lecturing Ta-" Tai paused in the middle of the sentence and his face noticeably paled. He shot up in his seat instantly and frantically searched the auditorium. "Hikaru Kamiya!" he yelled, before running off to where his sister stood.

            Sora laughed gaily, "You guys hungry?"

            "Oh man, I'm starved!" Jeff yelled out enthusiastically as Aki nodded in agreement.

            "Great, how bout you, Jamie?" the girl asked the quiet boy.

            Jamie looked up at the mention of his name and smiled before nodding.

            "So that just leaves Yamato and Tai. How long does the overprotective brother mode last?"

            Apparently, 'overprotective brother mode' could go on forever. Sora and the rest of the band had to drag the two older siblings out of the auditorium as they yelled for the two younger teens to "Always use a condom!" and "Practice safe sex!"

            Kari and TK flushed the color of tomatoes as they looked at Sora pleadingly and mouthed silent thanks to the red head.

            "Man, thanks to you two, we got no time to eat now." Jeff complained as they walked to the parking lot.

            "Whatever man, you'd do the same too. Who's riding in which car?" Yamato said as the group stopped in front of the two cars. "I'm driving Sora's car!" he self proclaimed and ran to the door.

            Sora shoved the blonde easily out of the way and sent him a glare. "No, you're driving _your_ car, and I'm driving _mine._"

            The guys snickered in the back as Yamato pouted, "But baby, it's been so long since we took your car out…"

            "Exactly why I should drive it, and don't call me baby." Unlocking the doors to the silver Lexus with a press of a button on her key chain, Sora turned to glance at the guys. "So who's riding with me?"

            They answered simultaneously, "I AM!"

            "Oh man, I'm sooooooooooo hungry." Jeff voiced aloud.

            "It's one of those rare moments that I agree with you, Jeff." Aki said, while setting down his base guitar. 

            "I'm practically ready to go on Fear Factor and eat bugs."

            "Never mind, I take it back." The amethyst-eyed boy decided upon hearing Jeff's statement.

            The group decided to take a break. It was around seven at night, and considering the fact that an important concert was coming up, practices ran late, and I mean _late._ Taichi crawled onto the stage, "Guys, where's Sora?"

            "She's not down there with you?" Aki asked.

            "Nope."

            "Maybe she got tired and went home."

            "Sora's not the type of person who would just leave her friends."

            "Maybe she got kidnapped!" Jeff suggested, prompting a slap on the arm from Yamato.

            "She'll be back." The singer said confidently.

            "I saw her leave a little while back." Jamie spoke up. "She left her schoolbag here, I'm sure she's comin-"

            "Hey guys, why are you all clustered on stage?" a sweet voice asked.

            "Sora!"

            Yamato jumped down from the stage and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

            "I was only gone for a little bit, I went to-" before she could finish her sentence, Jeff had noticed what was in her hand.

            "Pizza!!" he yelled enthusiastically. Jumping off stage he ran to the girl and hugged her tightly. "Sora, you are a godsend."

            "I know."

            After the pizza was devoured by the hungry 'animals' as Sora had described them, the guys went right back to practicing, until everything was nearly perfected. For the next week and a half, it was nothing but practice, practice, and more practice for both Sora and the guys. The auburn headed girl would be at the band's rehearsals when she could make it, and give them constant advice. In return, Yamato would go and help Sora practice her lines at her home over the weekends. Mr. Ishida even went to one of the school's rehearsals and complimented the girl on her talent. Sora had smiled widely and given the man a modest answer, prompting more praise from the headmaster.

            The girls in the school flocked over Yamato like there was no tomorrow, asking him, begging him for a kiss, first row tickets, autographs, and backstage passes to the upcoming concert. It had gotten increasingly more hectic in the halls, and on the day of the performance, Sora had found him in the halls near her locker after school, glued with his back to the wall, and frantically searching the corridors for any signs of the o so adoring fans of his.

            The auburn haired girl laughed and walked towards the blonde. "Yam-" before she could finish, Yamato had rushed to her side, hurriedly covered her lips with his, and proceeded to take her hand in his, rushing her out of the school.

            He didn't stop running until they were safely in the seats of his BMW.

            "They're… every… where!" he gasped out breathily.

            Sora exhaled and inhaled deeply before looking Yamato straight in his wild sapphire eyes. "I feel like we're fugitives!"

            "Oh trust me, getting caught by the cops would be so much nicer than getting caught by one of those girls."

            She quieted and gave Yamato a rare sneaky smile. "Wow Yamato, how brave, how daring, how… kinky."

            "Kinky?" he laughed. "Sora, what goes on in that head of yours?"

            "Right now? Something like this." To show him exactly what was 'going on in that head of hers,' she grabbed him sharply by the collar and pulled him down to meet her lips, wrapping an arm around his head.

            His arms went around her almost instinctively and he breathed in her jasmine scent greedily. "God, you smell good," Yamato mumbled into her hair after their lips parted.

            She laughed, twirling her fingers around in his golden mane, "You're wearing the cologne I gave you."

            "My big night, I have to."

            "Oh? And why do you _have to_?"

            "I think you know why," he said, answering her with a hard and demanding kiss.

            The kiss was great, something that Sora could never get sick of. God, his touch was addictive. She parted her lips a bit more, allowing access for Yamato's tongue and grinned against him as he let out a small sigh of pleasure. Suddenly remembering that her boyfriend had a concert to attend to, Sora broke apart from the kiss hastily and glanced at her watch. "Shit!" she exhaled loudly. "We don't have time for this, I have to get home and change, and so do you."

            "What are you talking about, there's always time for this."

            "Flirt. Not unless you want to lose that record deal of yours."

            Yamato weighed the options in his head. Lose the record deal, or lose quality make out time with Sora. Sora or the record deal… a sly grin tugged at his lips as the answer became clear. He glanced over at his girlfriend, his sapphire eyes twinkling merrily.

            7:00pm

            Yamato and Sora hustled into the concert hall, completely out of breath and looking amazingly gorgeous. Aki was the first to see them and walked over, slightly ticked off.

            "You guys are late, I was getting worried." The boy said.

            "Uh… sorry man, got held up…" Yamato replied hesitantly, blue eyes darting from side to side.

            Aki glared at the lead singer skeptically, "Right… got held up with what? Or should I say _who_?" He glanced over at Sora who was blushing madly. "Sora! Is that a hickey?!"

            The red head gasped at the remark and a hand quickly flew to the raw spot on her neck. Turning to Yamato she shoved him playfully with her other arm, "You gave me a hickey?!"

            Aki just watched as the blonde squirmed in his spot as Sora glared daggers at him while massaging her neck. He laughed, unsure of what to do with the couple. "All right guys the concert starts in an hour, let's get in a few practices, okay?"

            "Wait man, start without me first." Yamato said.

            Aki looked at him and shrugged, "sure, but why?"

            "I… want to talk to Sora. You know, _alone._"

            "Whoa, okay man, I'm out."

            As soon as the amethyst-eyed boy left, the auburn haired girl turned to her boyfriend. "Uh oh, am I in trouble?"

            Yamato just smiled and took her delicate hand in his, smoothing the back with his thumb. He gazed up at her lovingly, but still refused to say a word.

            "Yamato? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

            "Nothing, I just want to… look at you more." He grinned before adding, "You called me sweetie."

            Her crimson orbs searched his with anticipation. What was he trying to say to her?

            "Sora?"

            "Yamato."

            "I love you." There, he said it. No long speech before the three simple words, no kissing, nothing. Just an honest smile, loving gaze, and he said it. Man, it felt good to finally let out those words. And this time, she was listening.

            But the problem was, it had grown unnaturally quiet.

            Sora stared at the blonde, completely speechless. What was she to say? I love you, too? Was it really that easy? They had been together for nearly six months; it would only be natural for her to feel it. But after convincing herself that she wasn't in love with the boy, that she couldn't be in love with him, _yet_, it was hard to admit that she did. Could she really just throw away all that she had convinced herself? Would that make her a hypocrite? No. She couldn't do it, not just yet. So, she said the most reasonable reply she could think of.

            "Thank you."

            Yamato felt as if his heart was wrenched out of his body, dropped onto the floor, stampeded on by a herd of buffalo, and then stitched painfully back in. He didn't expect her to say it, knowing that Sora took things a bit more… slowly than most girls, but he never expected how painful the sensation would be.

            The look in his eyes killed Sora right then and there. Maybe she should just admit it- that she was in love with him. But it was so hard for her to say; it was just that the words wouldn't come out. _Come on Sora, just sacrifice some dignity and admit it!_ "Yamato, I…" It was already done, what could she do? She'd have to make it up to him. Tell him when the time was perfect. _You idiot, what better time to tell him other than when he's telling you?_ "I…"

            Yamato pressed a finger against her lips, silencing her. It was as if he could read her mind; he really understood. "It's okay, Sora. I don't want you to say it unless you really want to."

            "But…"

            "Sh…" he said, silencing her and drawing her into a tight embrace. "This is all I need for now."

            _Oh God, what have I done?_

**AN:** Oh my goodness!! How could I do something like that?! Okay, let's not write any death threats please! Look, look, I updated faster, didn't I? looks at reader hopefully


	27. Chapter 27 Dignity

**AN:** Oh man, I'm **kinda scared** to update this chapter… but I gotta finish it, right?

Please guys, don't hate Sora.

**KAT:** Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement to finish. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon = not mine.

Chapter XXVII – Dignity 

            One week later.

            Droplets made light contact with the large full-length windows in Sora's penthouse. The girl sat on her couch, her legs tucked underneath her form, and a familiar stuffed animal wolf by her side. The concert had been a huge success, flocks of girls just couldn't wait to get their hands on the band members- clawing, screaming, kicking, and fighting even.

            For the past week, Sora had been pining about what had happened on the night of the performance. It was one of the most important concerts for Yamato and she had to ruin it. Why? Dignity got in the way. In the back of her head, she could hear the little voice screaming at her, _forget your ego, you idiot! _But even if she was willing to sacrifice some pride, she couldn't find the right moment to say the three little words to him. When should she say it? In the morning when he picked her up, after school? at band practice? at the school's rehearsal?

            Sora let out a low groan and let her head fall against the soft stuffed animal, using it as a pillow. She laced her fingers through the artificial soft fur, it reminded her of Yamato's hair. Soft, wild, and beautiful. She remembered she named the toy Matt, since her boyfriend had won the prize for her at the amusement park. Sitting there quietly on her sofa, watching the rain, and subconsciously petting Matt, Sora realized just how much she had messed up. She had to tell him.

            A blonde haired, blue-eyed boy sat on the edge of his bed, softly strumming the strings of his guitar as he hummed a familiar tune. It was the song titled _You_ that he had written for Sora. Running his fingers expertly over the strings, he continued to perfect the song. He sighed, holding his hand against the vibrating strings to stop the music. Everything was so fresh in his mind, the way he told her he loved her, the way she said "thank you." Placing the instrument carefully beside him on the mattress, Yamato leaned back to lay on the bed. The look in her eyes told him that she loved him- that she knew it, and that was enough for him.

            But it would feel so good to hear her say those words to him.

            In the week that had passed, Yamato never felt awkward towards the girl, and continued with Sora as usual, but he knew she felt something. Every time he looked at her, she'd look away, avoiding his gaze. Was it guilt?

            It hurt. What was he going to do? Lie? Pretend to be all 'manly' and say that it didn't hurt? But he also knew that he loved her too much to ask for anymore. He just wanted to be by her side.

            He sighed, turning on the radio and stared at the painting that was hung just above his bed. It was the painting of Weregarurumon that Sora had painted for him. God, she was amazing. Maybe that's why it hurt so badly, the fact that he loved this amazing girl so much, and yet, she didn't seem to want to say the same words to him. He groaned and turned to his side in an attempt to clear his head. Returning his guitar back to its stand, Yamato turned off the lights and slowly crawled back beneath his blankets. Sleep would do some good.

            The next day was Saturday. As usual, Sora had rehearsal, and since the concert was over, Yamato and the guys decided to go see the auburn haired girl in action once again. She had done a great job of memorizing her lines, and said them with emotion and ease. Yamato watched her as she stood on stage; the light played with her hair, showing a wide array of colors in her already vibrant strands. 

            "Hey man, what's up with you and Sora these days?" Tai, who was seated adjacent to the blonde, asked.

            Yamato was caught completely off guard and stared at the chocolate haired teen. "How did you-"

            "Right, my two best friends and I wouldn't know. Give me a break."

            "Oh yeah…"

            "Well?"

            "Well what?"

            "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

            "… I…"

            "You…?"

            "I told her that I love her."

            "You WHAT?!" a pair of voices yelled simultaneously.

            Yamato turned around to see Jeff and Aki 'carefully' listening into the conversation. "Wait wait wait, you told her you _love_ her?" Jeff clarified.

            All the lead singer could do was smile and nod.

            "And?"

            "And she said thank you."

            The guys stared at him, even Jamie's shock showed on his usually stoic features. Aki was the first to speak up. "So… what now?"

            "Nothing. It's not like we broke up or anything, and I kind of already guessed she wasn't going to say it, Sora likes to take relationships slowly and if that's what she wants, I'm going to support her on it."

            "I'm sure she loves you, man."

            Yamato shrugged and gave a small smile. "Yeah." _I hope so…_

            Suddenly, a soft chuckled started in Jamie's throat, eventually becoming a full and hearty laugh. The others stared at him, or more like glared. "Jeff! What's wrong with you, man?" Tai yelled, slapping the other boy on the back of his head.

            "Sorry, sorry, but it's just so ironic." Jeff explained. "I mean come on, Yamato Matt Ishida, heart throb and all that good stuff. When he finally falls in love, it just so happens to be probably the only girl in the hemisphere that wouldn't jump into his arms and give him her virginity."

            Yamato laughed, agreeing with Jeff. "That's what I love about her."

            "Oh man, you've got it bad."

            Sora watched the group out of the corner of her eye. They were laughing now, but earlier, she had seen the shock on everyone's faces. _He must've told them…_ guilt resurfaced and she felt a sickening lump in her stomach. _Come on Sora, almost at the end of the play, you can make it…_ "First rehearse your song by rote, to each word a warbling note. Hand in hand, with fairy grace, will we sing and bless this place." Taking Nick's hand, she went into his arms and danced with him again for the last time in the play. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pressing her to him. Sora hated it. She hated it when he took advantage of the situation like that. He had even dared to let his arms travel up and down her sides once. Mr. Kaufmann had promoted it, said it showed the love between the two. Disgusting.

            Yamato suddenly quieted as he noticed the other boy's arms tightly encircled around his girlfriend's waist. How is it that he'd never notice before? His fist tightened with a loud crack and his sapphire eyes glared at the oblivious boy with anger. Nick was a dead man.

            "Hey, Yam-man, we're gonna go and give you guys some 'alone time.'" Taichi announced, standing up from his spot.

            "That's alright, man, I don't think she wants to really talk about it."

            "Nah, you guys really should talk. Later man." The chestnut haired boy waved to Yamato as the others said their goodbyes and walked out of the auditorium. _Now back to killing Nick…_

            Sora walked towards where her bag sat on the ground. She was in her hurry, eager to be with Yamato but her thoughts were interrupted as someone held onto her arm. Turning around with a bewildered look, she met Nick's eyes. "Yes Nick?"

            His eyes twinkled dangerously. "Hey, how bout that kiss?"

            Man was this guy straight forward, prompting Sora to roll her eyes, annoyed. "How bout no?"

            Nick's grip tightened around her arm as he pulled her closer. "I think that it'll be better if we practiced a bit."

            His persistent attitude was starting to make Sora uneasy and she scanned the auditorium desperately for anyone that would help. _Dammit, why did I have to talk to Mr. Kaufmann about my script?_ The auburn haired girl cursed. After the rehearsal had finished, Sora had gone to Mr. Kaufmann's office and asked about doing a certain scene in the play. She told Yamato to wait for her outside.

            The auditorium was empty. Even the lights had been dimmed considerably. Sora glared at Nick with her crimson eyes. "Let go, Nick."

            "Where's my kiss."

            "Look, I said no."

            "It's for the benefit of the school play." He persuaded.

            The guy was disgusting. He really did use the school as excuses, didn't he? First it was the chemistry project, and now the school play. "You stupid ass, let go of my arm."

            "Oh, we're getting violent now? Just one kiss, my queen."

            Sora shivered at his words- definitely not the same shiver she got from Yamato. Did she really have to kiss this guy on the day of the play? Nick's grip was firm and the scrawny looking boy was apparently very strong for his appearance. Crimson eyes widened as he pulled Sora closer and closer to his form. She went through all her possible escape routes in her mind. She could hit him, but if she did that, what if he got violent? She could scream, but no one would hear; seriously come on, it was a Saturday and the cast was just all but too eager to get out. Sora turned her head to the side, not wanting to meet Nick's lips with her own. Just before his lips made contact with her fair skin, a strong force sent the boy staggering back.

            Sora looked up at the godsend that came to her rescue. She smiled, expecting to see none other than Yamato. God, how she loved him.

            "She said No, do I have to spell it out for you?" Yamato growled.

            Nick looked alarmed, not sure when the blonde boy had shown up. Nevertheless, he was here now, and one thing was certain- Yamato was a lot stronger than Nick was. "Sheesh man, lighten up, it was just a kiss," and with that, Nick got up and sprinted out of the auditorium.

            Sora remained quiet. She wanted to thank him and hug him and kiss him, but Yamato was angry. He was practically a statue standing there, not speaking, and unmoving. The auditorium was in a dead silence and Sora could hear his heavy breathing. She reached a hand out to him, "Yama-"

            "Grab your bag. Let's get out of here."

            She winced. Grabbing her bag quickly, she ran to catch up with the blonde who was already out of the auditorium. Man, did anger fuel speed or what? Sora watched Yamato's back as he walked down the corridors of the school. Careful to keep a good distance between her and Yamato, Sora let her mind wander.

            Her boyfriend had never spoken to her like that. He was harsh and stoic- exactly what Yamato wasn't known to be. The more she thought about the situation the more scared she became, then pride kicked in. What reason did he possibly have to be mad? It's not as if she tried to kiss Nick or anything. Was this just the last straw from when she hadn't voiced her affections? Every ounce of dignity and pride that Sora had left evaporated away as her mind settled that specific event. This was all her fault.

            Looking up when she heard the front doors of the school building close, she noticed that Yamato had already left. Picking up her pace, Sora raced out of the school and called his name the moment she saw him in the distance. When did he get that far? Yamato was almost at his car that was parked adjacent to Sora's before she finally caught up with him.

            "Yamato!"

            No reply.

            She tried again, louder this time. "Yamato!"

            Nothing.

            Sighing heavily, she grabbed him by the arm to turn his around to face her. "Yamato!"

            "What?" He blurted out.

            Sora stared at the boy in front of her, this couldn't possibly be the same boy she fell in love with, could it? "What's wrong?"

            "What do you mean, what's wrong?" he spat out, obviously annoyed at the vague question.

            "That's it! What's wrong with you? You practically teleported out of there and I'm sure you were about to drive off without me."

            "First. Not everything is about you. Second. Your car is right there."

            "Don't give me any of that, Yamato. Tell me what's wrong." She quieted, looking down at the ground before adding softly, "Please."

            "What's wrong? What's WRONG?!" he mocked. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I have to sit there all the time, watching this scumbag take advantage of his position; millions of guys are infatuated with you; and my girlfriend won't say she loves me, after five and a half months!"

            Sora faltered at his last comment, "Yamato… I do love you."

            Silence. Part of him was overjoyed at finally hearing the words, but another part of him told him not to back down. If he backed down now, he'd lose a good chunk of dignity right there. He was in the middle of an argument and he couldn't just suddenly do a 180 in the middle and say that everything was all right again. But… she said it… Unfortunately for the couple, Yamato's pride won the inner battle and he spat out, "Don't say that. I don't need you to pity me."

            Sora had enough of it right then and there. She was willing to be patient with him, get his anger out, let his jealousy out, but Sora Takenouchi did not lie, and she was damned if she was going to let it pass. How dare he declare the statement as a false one? Didn't he know how important it was to her? No. This wasn't the same Yamato. Her expression darkened as she replied, "Do _not_ say that I'm taking pity on you. You of all people should know that I'm not like that."

            "Why not? I don't even know if you really do, you look pretty comfortable up there on the stage with Nick."

            A loud slap was heard as Sora's hand came in contact with Yamato's left cheek. The blonde looked up to see his girlfriend with silent tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. Her voice was low and dangerous. "Don't accuse me of flirting with other guys, or ever cheating on you. You've let your jealousy consume you, Yamato, though I don't know what you have to be jealous about. I have never complained about your fan girls molesting you have the time."

            The contact had hurt physically and mentally. He had never seen Sora angry, not like this. Silently, he agreed with her, not once had she spoken up about his excessively flirtatious fan girls or anything. Unwilling to lose some dignity and admit he was wrong, Yamato Ishida did the exact opposite. "It's obvious that we've both been on edge for a long time, so let's just stop it here."

            "What?"

            "I'm ending this useless relationship. I'm breaking up."

            _Useless? How could he say that?_ Sora looked down, refusing to let out the tears that threatened to fall from her crimson orbs. He couldn't see her cry. After a few seconds, the auburn headed girl looked up, only to realize that Yamato was almost in his car. She watched silently as he opened the door and got in the driver's seat. The engine started. _Say something, you stupid girl! Forget your dignity! Don't be so stubborn! Say something!_

            Sora froze as the car started to back out of the parking space. Yamato really was leaving her… Forgetting her tears, the girl cupped her mouth and yelled as loud as her lungs would allow. The words, "I LOVE YOU!" echoed through the city block.

**AN: **wait wait wait! I can read minds! You're all thinking, **"OH MY GOSH, THIS STORY JUST GETS WORSE AND WORSE!" or "HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?!" or "I HATE HER…"** etc…

Please don't hurt me!

This chapter took so long since it was so hard to write. Trust me, I didn't want to make the break up, but let's be a bit more realistic. Five and a half months and not even a small quarrel? Now come on, don't tell me that's just **too perfect**.

Don't worry, I won't end like this, I have to update the next chapter faster so you guys won't hurt me… I'm working on it right now!

I **promise** I'll make it up to you guys.


	28. Chapter 28 Not Enough

**AN: **HEY!! I'm back!! man… it's been so long, even I don't remember what I wrote… eh heh… well honestly, I wrote this chapter and chapter 29 before I left for vacation (that probably explains why they're so short) and I swear, I was going to update! But then I didn't have enough time to, and I really wasn't very happy with these chapters…

I owe you **all** an **apology** for not updating. And believe me when I say I'm really sorry. I found such happiness and encouragement from all your reviews, and I'd like to **thank** you all, as well.

But while I was on vacation, I realized how much I missed writing! I just had this terrible terrible writer's block before I left for vacation. I just really didn't know how to write the next chapters.

Anyways, enough of that, I updated.

This chapter is dedicated to **Kat** and all the reviewers. You guys rock. And Kat's always reminding me to update… heheh… I usually don't do dedications, but I felt these chapters needed it.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon = not mine.

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII – Not Enough**

Yamato sat on his bed, just thinking. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He had almost stopped the car right then when Sora yelled out those words that Yamato had been dreaming of. But instead, he listened to that stupid, stupid voice in his head that said _no way, keep going, don't give in…_ and look just where it got him. He'd lost the most important person in his life.

The music sheets of the song he had written for Sora lay on the floor, looking as if a tornado had hit the room. Yamato had surprised himself when the words flew out of his mouth. Oh god! What possessed him to do that?!

The loud ringing from the cordless phone by his bed jolted the blonde from his sulking. Picking up the blue device, he collected himself and answered in a seemingly calm voice, "Hello?"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, STUPID ASS! YOU JERK! YOU IMBECILE!" Yamato reacted immediately, holding the phone at a good arm's length away from his ear.

"Man, I don't need you to tell me that I'm an idiot. I know already." Yamato replied.

Taichi was breathing heavily, obviously pissed at what had happened. "All right man, you have one chance to explain what happened before I get over there and kick your ass."

Usually, Yamato wouldn't be even the slightest bit alarmed by that since their fights usually ended up in ties, or with Yamato as the winner. But this time, it was different than just a raw fight, and Taichi had a reason to fight- Sora, while Yamato on the other hand had… nothing to fight for. Avoiding the fight, the blonde relayed to Taichi exactly what had happened.

"You're an idiot, I hope you know that." The chestnut haired boy on the other end of the line spoke up after he was finished listening to Yamato's reasoning.

"I know. Trust me, I know. But it's too late anyways. She probably hates me by now, and I've already messed it up pretty badly. It's done. I can't go back and fix it."

"Idiot. You can't go back to fix it, but you can apologize."

"Apologize?"

Tai scoffed, "Yeah man, I know it must be new to you, but it usually involves a person going up to someone that they've wronged and saying something along the lines of 'I'm really sorry, please forgive me.' But in your case, a little begging might be in order."

"Shup up Kamiya, I know what apologizing is, but how do you expect me to do that?"

"Okay, let's try this one more time. You go up to the person-"

"What am I supposed to do, just say "Oh Sora, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry? Please take me back? It's not gonna work. Trust me man, it's over."

"Do you still love her?"

"What?"

"Do you still love her?"

"What kind of question is that-"

"It's a yes or no question."

"…Yes."

"Then you better think of something because Sora's the type of girl that has guys beating up each other to get to her first."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Good luck Yam. You're gonna need it."

Yamato didn't hang up the phone until he heard the soft click on the other end of the line, signifying that Tai had hung up first. The blonde sighed, tomorrow was Sunday, he had one day before he had to see Sora again.

* * *

"Mimi… I don't know what happened… it was just all a blur and before I know it, we broke up." Sora sat on her couch, watching _You've Got Mail_ for the hundredth time and talking with Mimi on the phone.

The brunette sighed loudly into the phone, "Oh Sora sweetie, if he really said all that, then he doesn't deserve you!"

"But Mimi… I still want to be with him."

"Nononononono! My goodness girl, no! That's it, tomorrow you're going to the mall with me and we are going shopping!"

The auburn haired girl gave a weak laugh, "Mimi, that might make you feel better but-"

"It makes _all_ girls feel better, Sor. You're coming, and that's _final_. I know where you live, girl, and if I have to, I will go over to your house and drag you out kicking and screaming."

"Alright Meems, alright, you win, I'll go."

* * *

Sora sat in the mall's Starbucks, laughing happily at some comment Mimi made about the people at the school. They spent most of the day together, and oddly, shopping did make Sora feel better. Maybe it was the fact that she was just out with a close friend and having fun, and she managed to forget about Yamato Ishida- until she bumped into him. 

Yamato had been dragged to the mall by TK since the little blonde boy needed to buy a present for his one year anniversary with Kari. But somewhere along the way, the two got separated and unfortunately for Yamato, his fan girls found him before Takeru did. Following his impulse, the singer ran- just ran, occasionally glancing back at the increasingly large mob behind him.

Half an hour later, the mob was dangerously close to him and Yamato was tired beyond belief. Even someone as fit as he was couldn't keep up running for half an hour. Not paying attention to in which direction he ran, he ended up colliding heavily with a smaller frame. A soft jasmine scent traveled to Yamato and he instinctively circled an arm around her waist protectively, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the impact.

He fell onto her, crushing her form to his. Hesitantly, Yamato opened his eyes in fear of who it might be and sure enough, his sapphire met with dark ruby. Small world, isn't it? Yamato jumped off of her, and mumbled his apology before just running away from her awkwardly. He couldn't face her, he just couldn't. Running into the nearby men's store, it was then that he realized that the fan girls had stopped following him. When had they disappeared? Sneaking to the door, a group of fan girls passed and he was able to catch bits of their conversation. "…his girlfriend… he's taken…" "they're so lovey dovey, I don't want to see that with Mattie…"

Yamato laughed inwardly. Ironic, even after what happened, Sora would always be there for him in a way. He winced, remembering that her arm had collided with the floor heavily. She would probably be sporting a new bruise at school the next day...

"Sora! What happened?!" Mimi gasped, running to her friend who was sitting down on a bench by the railings. The brunette had gone to the bathroom and missed the entire event.

Sora smiled at her friend, "nothing Meems, nothing."

"You're lying, how did you get that bruise in fifteen minutes?"

The auburn haired girl looked down at her arm and cursed; she bruised quickly. "I kind of _bumped_ into Yamato."

"WHAT?!"

"He was running from some girls I think, and he ran into me. We hit the floor and I guess I hit my arm really hard."

"Did he apologize?"

"I'm not sure really, just a bunch of mumbles and then he ran away… like he couldn't look at me anymore."

Mimi gasped and stood up in a flash, pulling Sora up with her. "Where is he? I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!"

"Meems, forget it, let's… do more shopping!" Sora suggested, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Only if you let me buy you something to cheer you up."

"What?"

"Sora don't worry about it, it's what I do. Besides, I'm daddy's little angel," she added with a wink.

Apparently, when Mimi said "something" she meant "everything possible." Sora went back home with practically a new wardrobe in tow. The doorman watched the auburn headed girl enter the building with at least seven shopping bags hanging off her arms.

"Uh… Miss Sora, do you need help with that?" he asked politely.

Sora turned to face the doorman, catching his raised brow and laughed. "It's my friend… she insisted, really. It's a girl thing."

The doorman's bewildered face was replaced with a smile almost instantly and he laughed, "Say no more, Miss Sora, my wife is the same."

The doorman followed her and reached in front to press the fluorescent button before Sora could even try. She smiled in gratitude and walked into the nearby elevator that had opened up, followed once more by the doorman who generously pressed the top floor for her. He smiled, "Let me get the elevator for you at least."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sora dreaded Monday, but it came nonetheless and she dragged herself to class. Upon entering the doors to first period chemistry class, the redhead scanned the room quickly for any signs of the blonde boy. She sighed in relief when Yamato was nowhere to be found and took her seat near the back of the room. He was always early though, maybe Yamato had decided to ditch class so he didn't have to see her? Sora's mood dropped more but strangely lightened when the blonde walked through the door a second later. 

Sora Takenouchi didn't know whether to be glad or depressed. Glad that he wasn't trying to avoid her and never look at her again, but depressed all the same, for now, she had to look at him. His gorgeous facial features, dark sapphire eyes, perfect golden hair, lean figure…

The redhead groaned when reality hit her harshly. She couldn't do this- couldn't forget about him, get over him, at least definitely not with him sitting right beside her. Honestly though, she wasn't so sure she wanted to.

Yamato's adoring fans noticed the tension between the couple almost instantly so naturally, by lunchtime, a good three quarters of the school already knew about the break up.

"Oh Mattie, go with me to the prom!!"

"No Mattie, take me!"

"Mattie I love you!!"

"I love you more, Mattie!!"

"Mattie I want to have your baby!"

"Marry me!"

Yamato's head was throbbing while listening to the girls yell out insane requests. The rest of the band sat far from the tree, which the blonde was under, while snickering at the mob that had collected around the poor teenage idol. They knew about the break up between the happy couple and had all come to the unanimous decision that Yamato was an idiot. But that didn't mean that they were going to abandon him- unless he was surrounded by a collecting mass of screaming fan girls.

Yamato rubbed his temples and shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the annoying females. Almost instantly, his mind had wandered to Sora, it was just so natural for him to start thinking about his girlfriend… correction, ex girlfriend. There was a large bruise on her arm as expected and Yamato couldn't bear to watch her tense up every time the fragile area was touched. Like everything else, it was all his fault.

Sora watched the fans crawl over Yamato from the school roof while she was eating lunch with Mimi and Tai. Mimi had insisted that they eat in the cafeteria for more chances of meeting some cute guys, but Tai had voted against it, much to Sora's relief. The auburn headed girl sighed at the sight below, catching Tai's attention immediately. The boy stood and walked over to where Sora stood. Leaning over the ledge carefully, he shook his head in disapproval at the event that was taking place outside the school building.

"You know, I heard they broke up after she told him that she loved him."

"I heard that she cheated on him."

"Someone told me it was the sex. She was terrible."

"Whatever it is, one thing is for certain- Sora Takenouchi was not the girl for Mattie."

"I don't even know what he saw in her."

"Well girls, he's single again, let's go get him."

Tai glared at the three girls who had been conversing loudly a good distance from Mimi, Sora, and himself. He waited till after the three girls had rushed back into the school and down the stairs before turning to look at Sora sympathetically.

"Don't listen to them, Sora. It's not true." Mimi reasoned.

She forced a laugh, "Really, can you believe some of the stuff that goes around? The sex was terrible, wow."

Taichi remained quiet, taking note of the way Sora's knuckles turned white from her grip on the metal railing. She was blinking furiously, obviously trying to hold back her unshed tears. He sighed, drew the girl into a comforting embrace, and whispered, "He still loves you, Sora, and he's sorry."

"There girl, you see, he's sorry. Why don't you give it another go?" Mimi spoke up. Though her opinion of the blonde had dropped considerably due to the event, the brunette had to admit that he made Sora happy, and god knows, Sora deserved to be happy.

The auburn haired girl brushed back some hair over her shoulder and laughed haughtily, "Sorry? If he's so sorry, why doesn't he say it?"

"You know he's a proud person, it's hard for him to apologize." Tai explained.

"Forget it Tai, obviously he's found another partner for the prom and he's definitely not thinking about me. 'Sorry' wouldn't do much anyway. It's just not enough."

* * *

**AN**: erg... QuickEdit seems to hate me, lol. 


	29. Chapter 29 Missing You

**AN:** updating! Updating! REMEMBER TO READ THE NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!! Lol, unless you're like me and tend to skip the Author's Notes. I used to do that… until I started writing and realized that sometimes you really do miss out on stuff if you don't read them.

So again, this chapter is dedicated to all the beautiful beautiful reviewers. so that's everyone. Especially **Kat**, lol, always leaving the most interesting reviews telling me to update. Thanks!

lmao, since QuickEdit won't put in extra space between the paragraphs for me, i'm stuck with just adding in a "¥" symbol everytime a space is supposed to be put in. lol, please don't get confused... i'll fix this... SOMEDAY...

**Disclaimer:** Digimon = not mine.

* * *

Chapter XXIX – Missing You 

Almost three weeks had passed since the break up, and everyday was worse and yet better than the previous. Sora sat on her couch at home, resting her eyes and listening to the morning program on the radio. With each passing day, she got more accustomed to the separation, but at the same time, she missed him more.

Opening her eyes, she smiled upon gazing out the full-length window. The skies were clear and a gorgeous blue, but Sora knew it was going to rain soon. She always knew when it would rain. She sighed, it was Saturday and she was home, doing nothing but thinking about him again.

No, she had to get away.

Motivated by a new found strength and dedication, Sora sprung off the couch and hastily turned off the radio before grabbing her keys, putting on her sneakers, and running out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. She didn't bother grabbing an umbrella; Sora loved walking in the rain.

¥

Yamato gazed lazily out of his window. His television was turned on, but nothing the man on the screen reported made sense to the teen. The news was a mumble of endless droning in Yamato's ears as he continued to stare out the window in a daze and uncontrollably thought about _her._

_Her._ The blonde laughed. He had trouble even saying her name now, since it hurt him every time it was spoken. Heck, even the work 'sky' brought back painful memories from what happened three weeks ago. Had it been three weeks? Yamato wondered. Strange, he used to think that without her, he wouldn't be able to go on, but look how quickly time passed- and painfully as well.

What he couldn't stand was how practically the entire male population in the school, that was still single, would go up to her and ask her out to the prom endlessly. It was as if just because they weren't dating anymore, she was 'back on the market' or so to speak. Yamato hated it.

_Technically, she is available now…_ the thought made Yamato clench his fist subconsciously in anger and jealousy. Even if they had broken up technically, didn't she love him anymore? _Alright Ishida, now you're just being conceited._ It was true, just because he still loved her didn't mean she was in debt to do the same. But it wasn't fair, why couldn't he be with her?

_Because you won't apologize._

Yamato slammed his head against the window. Hard. Wherever this know-it-all voice came from, he wanted it gone. He had to get away from it. Standing from his bed, he turned off his television and walked out of his room to the front door. Putting on his sneakers and grabbing a nearby umbrella (that much of the news he did hear), Yamato Ishida locked up and proceeded to head down to the lobby.

¥

Sora wasn't sure of where she was headed. After a good hour of looking down at her sneakers and following whichever direction she felt at any intersection she came to, the auburn haired girl found herself standing in front of a flower shop. It was a small and modest shop, and outside a sign was displayed, reading, "Roses On Sale."

The girl stood there, unsure of what she wanted to do until a man came out of the store holding a bouquet of white roses. He stopped momentarily in front of the store and smiled down at his purchase before straightening his tie and walking eagerly down the block no doubt to his first date. Sora watched as the man stopped in front of a familiar pizza shop on a corner two blocks down and walked in.

The pizza shop… it couldn't be. Suddenly, Sora was jolted back to reality and her mind cleared. A large park could be seen just a couple of blocks down, and the store was no doubt, Luigi's Corner. She smiled at the irony. Upon leaving the house, her only goal was to forget about Yamato, but instead, her subconscious only brought her closer to him. A sigh escaped her strawberry tinted lips and she shook her head, prompting a flow of soft auburn to sway this way and that. Sora came to terms with the fact that it was absolutely no use fighting it, so instead of walking away, she headed straight for the park.

¥

Yamato walked down the street, mentally scolding himself for not taking the car. What exactly compelled him to just leave the penthouse and go take a nice excruciatingly long walk anyway? He had been thinking about someone again and was walking aimlessly along the streets, barely noticing his surroundings until he came face to face with a nice big tree.

_A tree?_ Yamato thought quizzically before glancing around. He laughed when he realized he was standing at the site of where he had his first date with Sora. The large tree was the same one with the low branch that could be used as a makeshift bench. How strange, had he really been that absorbed in his sulking that he really hadn't noticed that he wanted right into the park? Maybe it was because of his sulking, perhaps, he wanted to be here. Giving in to whatever his need was at the moment, Yamato leaned back and casually took a seat on the low branch.

It was a nice view really. A hill overlooking much of the park and a part of the lake a good distance away. Some children were playing on the grass beneath him, kicking the soccer ball towards each other and gaily chasing after it. Almost instantly, the thought of Sora entered his mind at the sight of the soccer ball. It reminded him of gym, when Tai and him would be playing soccer while Sora aced in tennis on the opposite side of the waxed gym floor. He loved seeing her in that outfit, the way a glimpse of her flat stomach could be seen when she served, and her legs…

Yamato could have slapped himself for letting his mind wander so far again, but sighed nonetheless and continued to think about the auburn haired girl he let slip away.

¥

Letting her subconscious take her wherever it pleased, Sora soon found herself at the large tree. The same one that Yamato and her had star gazed under; the same one the blonde was currently sitting on. Upon seeing his back, the girl recognized him immediately and froze where she stood. She wasn't far from him, and if he turned, Yamato would be sure to see the auburn haired girl.

Sora didn't know how to react. Should she say hi? Or simply walk away? What was he doing here anyways? It wasn't like he actually missed her- at least not with all those fan girls giving him their undivided attention all the time. But then again, he told her a long time ago that he used to come here a lot by himself. So that was it, he was just relaxing.

After a while, Sora noticed the way his shoulders slumped, the way he sighed, the way his gaze was downcast, if she didn't know any better, she would've mistaken it for sadness. But he had no reason to be sad. He wanted to break up. Not her.

Filled with newfound anger at the boy, Sora turned around and walked away from where Yamato sat.

Sora walked aimlessly down the streets once more until an ice cream shop came into view. She smiled widely, glad for the sight and quickened her pace to reach the store. Ice cream. Every girl's best friend at depressing times, there was nothing that could be better at the moment. Nothing.

So Sora ordered a medium cup of coffee ice cream.

Five minutes later, she was walking down the street, but this time in a much better mood with the cup in her hand and a spoon in the other. All she needed was a place to sit and enjoy it. Glancing around, Sora settled upon the football field across the street. Amazing what a cup of coffee ice cream could do to a girl.

She almost entered the field before finally realizing where she was. _The football field? _Ironic, she ended up at yet another place Yamato and her had spent time at. _Okay, someone up there really hates me,_ she thought bitterly to herself as she walked up the bleachers and settled on a satisfactory row. Sora sighed lightly before taking in a heavenly spoonful of ice cream.

¥

A blonde figure stood nearby, watching as Sora ate her ice cream. Yamato had left the park soon after, when he just kind of _knew_ someone had been standing behind him. Some unknown force had led him to the school's football field and he instantly recognized the auburn haired girl.

It was good to see her again, though she wouldn't know. Content with just watching the girl, Yamato stayed where he stood until the first few rain drops landed. He silently cursed when it started raining and immediately opened up his umbrella. In a mere minute's time, the light rain had evolved into a heavy shower, dowsing everything- including Sora's ice cream. Yamato held back the urge to run forward and hand her the umbrella before running off, but decided against it. So he did the opposite- he turned around and walked away. There was no doubt in his mind that Sora had been the one standing behind him in the park, and now he had found her at the football field, was it possible that they were just meant for each other? No. Things like that only happened in fairy tales. This was no fairy tale.

¥

The redhead frowned down at her destroyed cup and wrinkled her nose in distaste. True, she loved the rain, but in no way did that mean she was willing to drink it. Tossing the melted treat into a garbage can (with excellent aim that surprised even Sora herself), she sighed and stayed seated where she was, allowing the rain to soak her through completely, (grateful that she was smart enough to put on dark colored clothing before leaving the house). It was so calming, the rain, and for a second, Sora felt that it could wash away all her problems. Somewhere in the middle of it all, she began to think about Yamato and the guys again.

They had a manager now, they used to be just a bunch of carefree guys who did what they loved, but now, they were a bunch of guys who were going to be rich doing what they loved. The Teenage Wolves were now known simply as The Wolves, their manager had insisted that they needed to mature, and along with their personal images, their name as well. But the guys didn't mind, they like the new change, and Sora knew that they weren't the type of guys to get so caught in on the flow of things that they'd change their entire personality.

The thought comforted Sora. Even though she and Yamato weren't together anymore, she still believed he was a great person, and he wasn't going to change that. He'd always be Yamato Ishida, the first boy she fell in love with. It was time to move on. Filled with a sudden contentment with how things turned out, Sora lifted her chin up and faced the rain. _Wash it all away._

¥

While walking back to the penthouse, the rain seemed to clear up Yamato's mind. He deserved to be reprimanded harshly for what he did, but in a way, he had received worse punishment. Sora had been great, Sora still was great, Sora was who he wanted to be with. Sora, Sora, Sora.

* * *

**AN:** I actually started the next chapter when I was on vacation, but I don't want to post everything up at the same time. I'd really love to get some opinions and suggestions from you guys first! 

But anyway, since you guys have been so great, here's a tiny (it's just because I don't know if I'll be changing anything, so I have to keep the preview small…) preview of the next chapter:

…The halls were filled with different editions of the fliers promoting the play. Upon opening her locker, Sora was flooded with a wave of notes and letters, all stuffed hastily through the small openings on the metal door. Surprised by the sudden attack, the auburn haired girl bent down to pick up a handful of the papers- all of them reading along the lines of "Good luck, I'll be watching you…" wink to "If you do well, I'll take you to the prom with me."

Sora rolled her eyes before tossing them all into a nearby garbage can. She had been asked to the prom endlessly, but to her own dismay, Sora admitted she really wasn't interested on going with anyone but Yamato- like that was going to happen…

Still working on it, so that wasn't much of a preview… heheh…

**Important: **The story is ending in a couple of chapters, and before I end it, I'd like to answer EVERYONE'S QUESTIONS!! Lol, I know I'm a dork, but if anyone had any questions about the story that I never answered (probably because I have a terrible memory) then I'd really like to clear things up. So… ask away!


	30. Chapter 30 All For You

**AN: **Lately, it's been getting harder to find the time for updating > , but I would love to finish before Christmas. ; by the way, **Happy Turkey Day. **

**One more chapter** to go! So if there are any questions I never answered, this is your last chance! Of course… I might be lying and accidentally add another chapter after the next… hahaha… well, nah, unless it's an epilogue, the next chapter is the end.

A thanks to **Lottie11** for the wonderful suggestion about… well… what happens in this chapter; I adored the idea and absolutely had to use it.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon not mine.

* * *

**Chapter XXX – **(lol, with all those X's it looks like something adult rated) All For You

Sora never hated Mondays so much as she woke to the annoyingly persistent alarm ringing off. She felt sick, groggy, and just about any other disturbing sensation. It was the first night of the play, but playing the part of Titania was the last thing on her mind.

With an amazing effort, Sora finally managed to roll herself off of bed- and then onto the carpeted floor, banging her elbow horribly. Now fully awake, the redhead let out a stream of curses and rubbed the sore spot gingerly before casually tossing the blankets onto her bed and walking into the bathroom.

----------

Sora showed up at school a bit later than planned, but was still able to make it before the bell. She would have arrived earlier… if she hadn't accidentally fallen asleep with the toothbrush in her mouth. It was only when the mint flavor became very apparent that Sora jolted out of her half-asleep state and finished her routine.

Sighing heavily as she moved up the school's steps, Sora mentally swore that nothing, absolutely nothing could possibly go right during the day. She had been anticipating the moment where she would have to finally kiss Nick, and that always led her mind to Yamato, and from Yamato to the prom… and so forth. Despite it all, Sora just couldn't help but wonder if the blonde was going to show up at the play and watch her kiss Nick. Though the status of their relationship was all too clear to Sora, a little part of her wanted him to be… a little… jealous. Shaking the thought away and giving a curt laugh, Sora forced a smile and faced reality.

She walked along the halls towards her locker, noticing the way people stared at her as she passed. It didn't surprise her though, after all, she was Yamato's ex-girlfriend, plus the halls were filled with different editions of the fliers promoting the play. Upon opening her locker, Sora was flooded with a wave of notes and letters, all stuffed hastily through the small openings on the metal door. Surprised by the sudden attack, the auburn haired girl bent down to pick up a handful of the papers- all of them reading along the lines of "Good luck, I'll be watching you…" (wink) to "If you do well, I'll take you to the prom with me."

Sora rolled her eyes before tossing them all into a nearby garbage can. She had been asked to the prom endlessly, but to her own dismay, Sora admitted she really wasn't interested on going with anyone but Yamato-- like that was going to happen. The prom was the upcoming Saturday and actually, by the looks of it, she was going alone-- if she did decide to go.

Mimi and Sora had joked about going to the prom together, but that was before the brunette had been asked by both Izumi and Jyou to be their date. Sora laughed quietly, Mimi was having the hardest time choosing between the two boys.

Sora leaned wearily against the cool metal surface of her locker. She did not want to attend her first period class where she knew that she'd have to endure another 45 excruciating minutes of awkward silence with Yamato. If only there was a way that she didn't have to go; besides, it was the day of the play and Sora really didn't want to deal with anything. Then it struck her, of course, the play! Mimi had mentioned a long time ago that most people who participated in the plays usually ended up skipping most of their classes on the days of performances.

The redhead smiled genuinely and rushed down the hall to Mr. Kaufmann's room. Perhaps it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

----------

Yamato's head made contact with his locker, emitting a painfully loud sound that made the girls gasp and coo. Taichi stood next to the blonde, watching with interest as the idol repeated the action.

After the fourth time, it didn't seem like Yamato was going to stop any time soon, and Tai spoke up to stop the maniac. "You know, hitting your head against the locker isn't going to fix anything."

"Shut up Kamiya," Yamato growled.

"I'm pretty sure Sora's not really interested in dating someone in the hospital."

The singer glanced at Tai, sending him a strong glare, but nevertheless, he ceased the abuse. "She's avoiding me."

"No, really?" The chocolate haired boy joked, receiving another glare from Yamato.

"She went into chemistry first period and told the teacher she was practicing for the play. After that, she didn't show up at any other classes either."

"I know this might be shocking, but maybe she's really practicing?"

"You're kidding. Sora doesn't practice for things last minute. Besides, what does she need practice for? She knows her lines by heart- hell, even I know her lines!"

Taichi gave an all-knowing smirk. "So, what's the big deal?"

Yamato hesitated before replying, "I…uh… I wanted to apologize."

"Right… apologize… that's it…"

"Kamiya, I know that you're just waiting for me to say it, don't play dumb."

"Say what?"

"DAMMIT. This is so frustrating! I wanted to ask for a second chance, okay?! I said it, are you happy now?!!!!"

Tai laughed. "Man, I guess your temper is even worse without Sora around."

"By the looks of it, it's staying like that too."

"So, asking for a second chance, so… who're you going to the prom with then?"

Yamato stared at Taichi incredulously. "Man, have you been listening to anything I've been saying? I'm going to try to ask Sora to the prom!"

The bushy haired teen turned to the collecting mass of fan girls and sneered menacingly. "GOT THAT?! HE'S GOING TO ASK SORA TAKENOUCHI TO THE PROM."

The girls stared momentarily before breaking out in hysterical cries. "MATTIE, WHY?" "Mattie get over her!" "You deserve better!" "Go with me! Take me!" "I'll give you a night to remember!"

Yamato groaned loudly and slammed his head one last time before moving down the hall and into the boy's bathroom to get away from everything. If he was lucky, he'd have five minutes to himself.

----------

"Mimi- wha- MIMI!!"

The brunette giggled at Sora's frantic yells but only continued to apply various products to the redhead's face. "Really Sora, you're such a pretty girl, you should really bring it out!"

"Mimi… you sound like my mother."

"Aw, how cute!"

Sora sighed and gave up trying to talk any sense into her friend. Finally behaving, she sat back in the comfortable chair and fixed her eyes upon the mirror. She had to admit though- Mimi was doing a heck of a job. The brunette really didn't apply a lot of things on Sora's face, and kept complimenting her on how naturally beautiful she was. A little eyeliner (Sora had refused the mascara), light gloss on her lips, and some powder that Sora didn't even recognize.

"There, done! Girl, you look so pretty!" Mimi announced with pride.

She stared at her reflection. Okay… so she did look pretty good… really good… all right, she looked gorgeous! It was almost as if Sora sparkled. Wait… those sparkles were too real… At a closer look, Sora soon realized that the sparkles came from, "Glitter! Mimi you put glitter on me?!"

"Girl, don't worry! It's perfectly safe. It's a perfectly legal cosmetic with glitter."

"I won't get some weird allergic reaction thing… right?"

Mimi just laughed. "Please let me do your makeup when you go to the prom! Please? Pretty please, Sora?"

"Meems…"

"Awe, Sora!"

"What would you say if I told you that I'm not planning on going?"

A high-pitched scream echoed through the empty halls.

----------

Sora stood backstage, watching discreetly as the people filed in and seated themselves. Mimi had completely freaked out when the idea of Sora not attending the prom was brought up. After much persuasion (more like threats), the brunette was able to coax Sora to go to the prom, regardless of whom she went with. "Go by yourself if you have to, but you're going!!" Mimi had said very strongly.

Sora hid a smile behind the curtains as she continued to scan the rows for a familiar blonde. The play was to start in fifteen minutes and Yamato was nowhere to be found. _Maybe… he really isn't coming… who am I kidding, of course he's not coming,_ she concluded and turned swiftly to walk off to the back.

The play started with surprisingly no delay, and not surprisingly, with no Yamato either. Sora sighed as she leaned against the wall behind the dark curtains of the stage, maybe he really did move on. Maybe he didn't want to see her again, maybe she was being too hopeful. She mentally slapped herself, of course she was being too hopeful. It was Yamato Ishida she was talking about, heartthrob of the entire school. She knew what girls would do just to catch his attention, and no doubt was he going with someone to the prom already. The more she thought about the situation, the more welcoming those notes that were found in her locker became. She was sure that one of them had to be at least half decent…

So lost in her thoughts that Sora almost missed her cue, but luckily caught on just in time. She walked out onto the stage, followed by others, but with her head bent down, unlike the real fairy queen of the play.

"Ill met by moonlight, _proud_ Titania." A deep baritone voice called out to her.

Sora lifted her gaze immediately at the sound of the familiar voice. It couldn't be… but it… it _was._ At the other side of the stage stood Yamato, looking dangerously good with a killer grin. She beamed, (also not meant to happen in the play) and spoke loudly, "What, jealous Oberon? Fairies, skip hence. I have forsworn his bed and company."

Yamato spoke the next lines with confidence, "Tarry, rash wanton. Am not I thy lord?" It was remarkable, Sora noted in the back of her mind, how Yamato looked completely _confident_ and just… _gorgeous_ on that stage, in what would have been Nick's costume and reciting the lines perfectly.

"Then I must be thy lady…"

Sora couldn't believe what had happened on stage and feared that if she looked, that it would really be Nick in Yamato's place. She stood in the back, waiting for the next scene and avoiding Yamato. She was nervous, nervous about what to say, what to do, and what she would find out. What if something really happened to Nick and he really couldn't come to the play. Yamato was just doing a favor, and he _always_ grinned, so who knew if he was genuine or not.

The redhead stood there until the next scene of the play, contemplating in her mind what was going on and convincing herself that it really meant nothing more than… friendship. That he wasn't interested. It was a coincidence, and that was what she had convinced herself it was by the time Titania appeared once more on the stage.

But when she found herself in Yamato's arms, she just didn't know what to think anymore. Her senses were dazzled and she was mesmerized. They danced, neither of them wanting to let go, and each anticipating the kiss they would share.

The kiss was quick, but hard and demanding. Sora's eyes widened at Yamato's urgency, and just how _eager_ he was to kiss her. It felt that he had slammed his lips carelessly onto her rosy ones. They pulled away, blushing like it was their first kiss.

The play ended all too quickly for Sora, and she found herself unwilling to return to reality. She wanted to live in the fantasy as queen of the fairies with her king, but of course, that was just an illusion of her mind. She changed back into her casual wear quickly and took a deep breath before walking out the locker room. The plan was to avoid Yamato. She was almost certain it was just a coincidence and that he had no intention of giving it another try with her. So why set herself up for disappointment again?

Almost as soon as she walked out of the locker room a carefully wrapped dozen roses stopped her in her tracks. Sora turned to who had stuck out the obstacle in her way and found herself staring into deep sapphire. Okay, so much for that plan…

He swallowed hard before speaking, "…so Sora… you were great."

She paused a while, looking at the roses before he motioned for her to take them. She took the bouquet into her arms slowly, "Thanks. You were pretty great yourself."

Yamato scratched his head, stalling for time before Sora started walking off again. "Hey wait!" he called after her.

She turned in a blur of crimson and smiled at him politely, "yes?"

"You uh… you looked really nice too."

Sora couldn't understand what Yamato was attempting. For all she knew, he looked… _nervous_ and Yamato was never nervous. "Thanks… you looked good too," she replied slowly before turning to walk out of the school with Yamato at her heels.

Once outside of the school, Yamato grabbed her arm and turned Sora to face him. "I'm sorry," he blurted out in a quick breath.

Sora almost didn't catch what he had said, but when she did, she was sure she had heard wrong. "What?"

"I'm… sorry, Sora." Yamato repeated with his head bent down.

She sighed, "Let's go to the park."

----------

Half an hour later, the couple was sitting under the stars at the spot they had gone for their first date. Silence passed before one of them finally spoke.

"I meant it."

"Meant what?" Sora asked Yamato, still staring up at the sky rather than the blonde.

"I'm sorry."

"…it's… okay."

"No, it's not!" he protested, shaking his head. "I should have trusted you, I shouldn't have been jealous, I should have supported you, I should have—"

"Stop." Almost instantly the blonde's protesting stopped. "Yamato… it's okay, really. People are people and everyone gets jealous and insecure, even the most popular guy in school will. I can't even remember why I was so upset now… it's been a while, I'm really not mad."

Another moment of silence passed before Yamato answered. "Don't make this so easy. You're making me feel bad." He chuckled, "but I… I still love you Sora."

She laughed lightly, "I told you once that I loved you and you threw it back in my face—"

"Then tell me again." Yamato offered quickly.

Sora stared into his sapphire eyes before replying slowly, "I… I love you, Yamato."

Without warning, the blonde lunged forward and kissed Sora with everything that he had, accidentally knocking her to the ground, but not caring. He parted her lips expertly and ran his tongue along her teeth until she finally allowed him access. Yamato sighed against her lips, a delightfully warm sensation for Sora. "Thank God."

His confidence renewed the blonde chuckled, "So, do you want to… go out with me sometime?"

"Well… you see, I'm taken." Sora couldn't help but laugh at the incredulous look written on Yamato's features. "I'm kidding, kidding!" She giggled when Yamato sighed loudly, tickling her ears as he leaned forward as he did so. "I would love to go out with you, Mr. Yamato Ishida."

"So uh… you busy for the prom?"

"What kind of invitation is that? If you're going to ask a girl to prom, ask her right at least."

"Okay okay, so do you have a date for the prom yet?"

"Better, and no I don't."

"You wanna go with… me?"

Sora laughed as Yamato's ears turned red. It was adorable, in their rather… compromising position and with him knowing that she still loved him, Yamato still got nervous when he was asking her out. She decided to tease. "Well, I don't know, I was going to go with Alex, and then Timothy asked me, and then after that there's Kenji—"

Yamato cut her off in mid sentence, leaning down and closing the gap between their lips.

"But I guess I could make you my first choice."

* * *

**AN:** okay, no excuse for not writing. Really… none. Okay, one, well you see school started and then I got caught up and I had all these tests and… and… and… aw, I'm sorry! I want you to know that I would never just give up on a story though, I will finish!! 

Home stretch guys, next chapter, it ends! Dun dun duuun, lol, actually, it could end right here. Next chapter is nothing surprising. I mean, it's either MimixIzumi or MimixJyou and of course with Sorato. It's just the prom, but it's meant to be "closure" for this story. Thanks. Questions answered in next chapter. Honestly though, I've had this chapter written for… well since the last one was put up ; but, I just wasn't so comfortable about it, so I edited it MUHAHAHAHA.

So, how _did_ Yamato come to play the part of Oberon? Well, you're going to have to wait for that.


	31. Chapter 31 Beneath the Stars

**AN:** look, I'm updating before **three months**, aren't you proud of me? before you start reading the last chapter, I'd just like to thank everyone who has read my **first fanfic**, whether or not they submitted a review, but thanks for even taking the **time** to read it.

----------

finally, here's the **Q&A**, I said I would do. I was wondering if I should put it after the chapter, or before it. Personally, I like getting the misc. things out of the way before I sit down and relax, so the Q&A has found it's way to the top.

LOL. Actually, I didn't get many questions XP, either no one has any, or no one reads author's notes , lol it's all good.

**How could you do this, how could Yamato and Sora break up?!**

Well uh… something needed to happen right? They were too perfect that I was having a hard time believing it myself.

**When will you update?!**

Right now. J

**When is this story ending?**

This is it! Dun dun dun…

**Are you dead?????**

Not yet. J

**What happened to Nick?**

Read on dudes, read on. P

**How do you explain the success of this story?**

I can't. Every time I look at the number of reviews this story has received, I'm blown away and truly honored. This is far greater than anyone could have asked for, thank you all so much.

I write when I'm motivated, and when I was starting this story anew it was just so exciting. Finishing this story is just as exciting. Not only does it mean I'm finally completing something, but with it comes new opportunities and more stories that I can write.

---

Here's an old question:

**What does your name, Inconnu, mean?**

When I was making an account on , I went through countless names. I wanted something that wasn't just a name, but something that had a double meaning. It wasn't just going to be my name, I wanted it to be a word with meaning, something from the dictionary maybe, haha. So, there I went looking up thesauruses and I finally came upon inconnu.

**Inconnu – (n) stranger, foreigner, outsider… etc…** Animatedtears mentioned that Inconnu was the French word for mysterious. I'll confess, I'm not expert in French XP so hey, why not, hahaha.

---

I think that's it of the Q&A. If anyone has anything they'd like answered, just email me.

I'd like to get all my **AN** out of the way before the chapter starts, so just bear with me. I doubt there will be an epilogue after this chapter. **Kat**, I love your suggestion about how I should show a clip of them all grown up, but I just can't seem to fit it in right. I'd love to use your suggestion in another story. Thanks.

**A million bazillion** thank you's to everyone!! Especially those who have been with this story since the beginning, **Lottie11, Windedlove, Chikin Wang, ProtoBlues, **and many others. If I failed to mention you, please, it's not disrespect, I just have a terrible memory. And **KAT** who is just a downright kick butt reviewer. It really brightens my day when I get reviews from the people I've reviewed like **TheLadyKnight, LastRedSeaKin, **and** Koori-chan. **(I hope I didn't spell anyone's name wrong, I'm doing this from memory, haha).

My apologies, I know I said I was going to write two endings for Mimi pairings, but in the end, since quite a few people felt strongly about one pairing, I decided to go with it. If you don't like it, I'm really really really really really sorry .

Oh, and one more thing, I know I made Sora forgive Yamato too quickly, but honestly, I think after being separated from someone like that, they'd just be glad to get together again. Plus, since it took me so long to update, I didn't really feel the same about the whole argument, hahaha.

I'm done ranting now, so here's the last chapter. I'm sorry if it might be a bit rushed, but I was just so eager to finish! ;; Enjoy.

Inconnu

lol, and no, I'm not going to do this for every story I write.

----------

**Disclaimer: Digimon Not mine.**

----------

**Chapter XXXI – Beneath the Stars**

Sora had never been so grateful for whoever the rumor spreaders of the school were. By the next day, she already had the girls crying that their "Mattie" was taken, and breaking into tears at the sight of the couple.

Sora held Yamato's hand in the halls, for once not caring about the huddled whispers that followed, or who saw them. She felt rejuvenated, alive, confident, and excited. So excited that Sora had trouble falling asleep, and instead called Mimi who was surprisingly energetic at that ungodly hour; the two had talked late into the night.

Yamato clung to Sora tightly as she tried to input her locker combination. "Yama, I need my arms to be able to open my locker."

"No you don't, I'll open it for you." The blonde reached over with his right arm as he held Sora closer to his chest with the other.

She turned a brilliant shade of red as she inhaled Yamato's cologne. It was the same familiar scent of the cologne she had bought him months before. Sora smiled against her boyfriend's chest, lost in her bliss- until all the cards and notes flooded out of the open locker.

Yamato picked up a card with a brow raised and began reading it. "Dearest Sora, you are my sky, my fiery red sky, and your smile is the light. Please, if you're free, I would be honored if you went to the prom with me. Love Kento." Picking up another card, this one attached to some candy hearts, Yamato continued. "Hey Sora, I think you're hot, go out with me. Signed… Kalvin." He laughed, "how romantic."

"Okay Yamato, you can stop now."

"One more."

Sora rolled her eyes lightly, but nevertheless smirked and nodded. A pale red card caught Yamato's attention and he picked it up. "Sora, I don't know what you see in that Yamato character that has all the girls screaming, but I'd like to go to prom with you. I'm not going to make promises that you'd forget him, I'm not trying to replace him in any way, but I am promising a good innocent time. Love Kenji."

There was a pause after the last card before Yamato began chuckling, receiving a skeptical look from Sora. "Yamato?"

"Look, all their names start with K," he said before laughing some more.

His girlfriend sighed and shook her head, "Really, what _do_ I see in you?"

At that, Yamato stopped and hooked his arms around her slender waist, drawing her closer and taking in her jasmine scent. "Yes, what _do_ you see in me?" he asked huskily before placing gentle kisses along Sora's neckline.

She flushed, "Yamato stop, people are watching," the small smile playing on her lips giving away her real intentions.

"Hn…"

Sora gently shoved Yamato away and moved to clean out her locker until he stopped her. She looked up at him quizzically, "What is it?"

"Let's read them."

"Read what?"

"Read the cards."

"…"

"I've never read most of them, and I have quite a few in my locker too, why don't we skip chemistry and you know… read them."

"Yamato, you're insane."

"Come on, really, I could use a laugh," he added a wink and ran his hands along Sora's sides, tickling her.

"Stop- stop- okay okay! We'll read them!" She gasped out between her spurts of laughter.

"Great let's go!"

----------

Half an hour later, Yamato and Sora were sitting cozily on the roof, with a collecting pile of trash and small sweets boxes sent by their many admirers.

"Oh what about this one, 'Mattie, I hear you like blondes, here's my number, give me a call hon. If you go to the prom with me, you'll _never_ have to worry about being cold at night again,'" Sora read dramatically and burst out laughing along with Yamato.

The singer smirked, "Is that from Teresa? How'd she find out that I like blondes."

Sora glared at him before deciding to ignore the last statement. "I can't believe we're ditching chemistry to read cards on the rooftop."

"Yes, I'm so romantic I surprise myself sometimes."

"…come on Romeo, the bell's about to ring soon and we still have to clean up."

----------

"Sora!! Everyone's been talking about you two today! How cute you guys are in the halls, how all those girls hate the fact that you've taken Yamato again, and omigod omigod, I'm just so excited for you girl!!"

"Mimi, Mimi, slow down!" Sora laughed, as the brunette rambled on energetically about plans for the prom.

"Oh shit! Prom!"

Mimi looked over at Sora in the seat adjacent to hers, "Uh duh Sor, where have you been?"

"Nono, I mean, I know, I mean but I didn't, you know—"

"Girl, I think you need to calm down now," she added with a giggle.

"Meems, I forgot about the prom and it's this Saturday."

"How could you forget about prom?!" Mimi squeaked out furiously.

"Uh… sorry Mimi?"

"Sorry? SORRY?! Girl, we're getting your dress today."

"But Meems, I promised to spend the day with Yamato, what about tomorrow?"

"That's really last minute, Sora, it's not like you."

"I know, I know!"

"Okay, then tomorrow, my place, after school. Good? Good."

"Uh… yes Mimi."

---

So Sora found herself standing in front of Mimi's large front door the following day after school. She ran the doorbell and the door was promptly opened by a middle-aged woman, most likely a maid of the house.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mimi?" Sora announced timidly.

"Oh, you must be Sora, the miss has informed us that you'd be arriving. She's waiting for you in her room. Come now, follow me."

After following the maid up the grand staircase and down a couple of corridors, they stopped in front of a white door. Mimi's room was… surprisingly not all pink, but rather artistically decorated in various tones of pastel. It was a large, bright room, adorned with large curtains, bright lighting, and an abundant amount of cushions. Mimi walked out of her closet with two dresses in hand and cheerfully greeted Sora. "Sora! I'm glad you came, now come on, we have to get to work."

The redhead smiled hesitantly and walked over to where Mimi stood. "Okay Meems, what did you have in mind?"

"Well Sora, I realized that since we're about the same size, I was thinking I could give you one of mine. Don't worry girl, they're all clean, and besides, I've never worn most of them. I would have loved to go shopping with you, but who told you to be so last minute," she replied with a wink.

"Mimi, are you sure, you're just going to _give_ me a dress? But…" She paused, taking a glance at the brunette's ridiculously large walk in closet, "your dresses all look so… expensive."

"Oh girl, it's nothing, now come, you're going to try all of these until we find the perfect one!"

---

Mimi wasn't kidding about trying on every single dress. Four hours, forty two dresses, and eight hairstyles later, Sora was tired beyond belief. She had never been forced in and out of a dress as quickly as Mimi had made her, not even when Sora modeled for her mother's clothing line once.

"Meems, can't we just take a little break?" She pleaded.

"No Sora, we're going to find that dress!"

"Can we try a black one? Please?" Thirty eight of the forty two dresses that Sora had tried on were in shades of red, pink, yellow, blue, green, and purple, and honestly, Sora was sick of colors. The only thing that was clear to her after forty two dresses was that she did _not_ like colorful dresses.

"Hm… black… I don't have many of those—wait! I have the perfect one! Daddy just sent it over a couple of days ago and it's just _gorgeous,_ Sora!" Mimi exclaimed excitedly as she hurried past the mounds of rejected dresses and to one of the racks in the back. "Now where was it… oh here it is!"

Sora gasped at the sight of the dress—actually _gasped_ and she's never done that for an item of clothing before, but this dress… no words could describe. It was made of a gorgeous black satin with small glittering crystals branching upwards sewn meticulously onto the fabric on the bottom of the skirt. It was a spaghetti strap style dress, with double straps over both shoulders, the straps were covered with lined crystal rather than plain fabric.

"Well don't just stare at it, try it on!" Mimi rushed, half giggling at Sora's shocked expression.

"Oh, could I? But it's so… oh my stars… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything girl, you and I both know that this is just screaming for you to wear it, so go ahead."

With a gleeful smile, Sora reached out to take the dress into her hands and ran into the dressing room. Needless to say, when she emerged two minutes later, she looked nothing short of stunning.

"Now sweetie, if you don't go to the prom in that, I'm just going to have to shoot myself."

"Is it- is it really okay?" Sora asked, turning around hesitantly in front of the three-fold mirror.

"Of course! It's yours."

"Mine? Oh Meems I couldn't—"

"Don't say that! What kind of girl doesn't get to keep her prom dress?"

"But this… it's just too much. Your father sent it over- you haven't even worn it yet!"

"Even better then! Black isn't really my thing anyways, but let me tell you, it is _definitely_ your thing."

Speechless, all Sora could do was walk up to Mimi and give her a tight hug.

"All right, all right, now let's get you some shoes."

----------

The school was buzzing excitedly the next day. As Sora walked to her locker, she was mildly surprised to find Yamato waiting for her. Since it had taken so long for her to find the perfect dress, Sora ended up sleeping over at Mimi's.

He grinned, "Hey you, how did the dress fitting go."

"My god, I promise never to make fun of models again. Then again… I never made fun of them in the first place."

"Haha, but I take it you found it?"

"Oh Yamato, it's gorgeous! And can you believe Mimi _gave_ it to me? I'm going to have to repay her somehow. How about you, did you find your tux?"

"My mother found out about the prom from my father…"

"Oy."

"Yup. But everyone was satisfied in the end."

"Hm, I'm sure I would be too." Sora added with a wink.

"I can't wait to get you out of yours."

She laughed, tossing her head back and shoving Yamato away. "HA! You wish. I would never do that."

"Well, I tried."

"No ring, no… well you know."

"Hahaha, so all I need is a ring? You're an easy one."

"Excuse you, I need a ring, sweet vows, a nice house with a white picket fence, and-"

She was cut off as Yamato leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips, "and a kiss, right?" he finished for her.

Sora smiled and replied softly, "Yes."

---

Their chemistry teacher, Mr. Chin was nice enough to not say anything about their absence from class the day before. Most seniors tended to cut class almost everyday, but it was Yamato and Sora's first time and he decided they were allowed to have a break. In no way did that mean it was okay for them to cut every class afterwards.

The school year was coming to an end, and fast, so Mr. Chin was finishing up the lesson and collecting the students' textbooks during class. The couple sat in the back, talking and laughing quietly. At the sound of the teacher calling Nick up to the front to collect his textbook, Sora looked up, having completely forgotten about the boy. "Look, it's Nick… which reminds me, I forgot to ask, how _did_ you get the part of Oberon in the play?"

Yamato chuckled, "it was nothing… really."

"Oh my stars Yamato, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing I swear!"

"Right, so how did he give up his part."

"Okay, okay, I beat him up."

"Don't lie to me, Nick looks fine, not a scratch."

"I… poisoned him?"

"Yamato Ishida, tell me what you did."

"Ack, okay, well that day you went 'practicing,'" he said, making quotation marks with his fingers on the word practicing, "and I was in the halls with Taichi…" he paused, choosing to leave out the fact that he was banging his head against his locker.

_Yamato groaned loudly and slammed his head one last time before moving down the hall and into the boy's bathroom to get away from everything. If he were lucky, he'd have five minutes to himself._

_ Upon walking into the lavatory, Yamato realized that he wasn't alone. He glanced over, seeing a familiar figure by the sink, fixing his hair. "Nick."_

_ The other boy turned around to face him, "Oh hey man, what's up."_

_ "Don't give me any of that 'what's up' friendly crap."_

_ "Damn man, okay, well look, about last time, I'm sorry you know, I don't know what got into me."_

_ "Right, of course you are."_

_ "Yea yea, well I was thinking, since you know, you and Sora aren't going out or anything anymore I could… aha, step in, if you get what I'm saying." _

_ Yamato stared at Nick, his fist clenched and having a hard time believing what the Oberon-to-be was saying. "Excuse me?"_

_ "You heard me. Well man, I'm gonna jet now. Gonna go practice that scene with Sora, haha. Shame isn't it? If you were Oberon, now then maybe you'd be able to **kiss** and make up with her." Nick broke out in fits of laughter at his own joke. _

_ Before Yamato knew what was going on, he had grabbed Nick by the collar and slammed him against the tiled wall of the bathroom. "Now listen, _Mick" _he emphasized, I don't know who you think you are, but you do not talk about Sora like that. You do not talk about our relationship like that. It is none of your business, nor is it anyone else's and as for 'stepping in,' Sora doesn't go for pathetic little boys."_

_ Nick swallowed noticeably, "Wha—What're you going to do about it."_

_ Yamato stopped, exactly what was he going to do about it? He had to admit, the simple question stumped him, until… he smiled slyly, "I'm going to take your part."_

_ "What? You can't do that!"_

_ "I can and I will."_

_ "Yeah? How."_

_ "You're simply going to tell them that you're sick that's all." _

_ "I feel fine."_

_ "Would you like me to make you sick?"_

_ "…I'm sick."_

Sora was laughing like there was no tomorrow by the end of Yamato's story. "Are you serious? He just gave up the part like that?"

"Yup, made it real easy, didn't have to punch him or anything."

"Congratulations."

"Well, aren't you glad that I got the part?"

Sora paused and smirked at Yamato, "Yes, I am."

He grinned smugly, "I knew it."

---

It seemed like none of the teachers were giving out work that day. In art class, Sora spent the period collecting her paint and supplies (while smudging some of the excess paint onto Yamato's smock), and cleaning her brushes. In gym, the entire class sat in the gym and watched a video. Japanese class was never a hassle for Sora and Yamato, and by the end of the day, most of the seniors had already ditched for the rest of the day, in anticipation of the prom. The halls were filled with the busy buzzing of gossip as the last bell rang.

"…and you must let me do your makeup, and your hair, and oh it'll be so fun!"

Yamato, who had been waiting patiently in front of his girlfriend's last class, looked up at the sound of the energetic high-pitched voice. He held back a chuckle at Sora's expression as Mimi planned the auburn haired girl's makeup, hair, nails…

"Hey Mimi, just don't get too carried away now," Yamato chuckled, "I like Sora just the way she is," he added, circling his arms around the redhead from behind and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, that is so cute! Anyways Sora, I'll be over bright and early! Later girl!" And with a wink, a wave, and a quick turn, the brunette dashed off.

"Wait, Mimi!" Sora called. "You never told me, who're you going to the prom with?"

The brunette's giggles could be heard from the end of the hall. "You'll see!"

----------

Like Mimi had planned, she was at Sora's house insanely early. Sora wasn't sure if the brunette was being a great friend, or being a second mom, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Okay Meems, okay!" She yelled, grabbing a robe and dashing into the shower that Mimi had started.

The brunette wasn't kidding when she said she had everything planned out. She had set up appointments with a manicurist to get their nails done, and the rest, she saved for herself.

"But Mimi, I don't want a manicure…"

"Nonsense, all girls need manicures. Now come, we're going to be late!"

Sora had to admit though, as she said in the comfy leather chair in front of the manicurist, that it felt simply _grand_. In the end, Mimi couldn't persuade (or threaten) Sora to paint her nails any color, but settled for a clear gloss. She on the other hand, got a surprisingly nice pastel pink that worked out very well.

"Good, that's one thing off the list, now let's go back to your place and I'll get your makeup done." Mimi announced while standing outside of the beauty parlor.

"Uh Meems, do you mind if we eat something first? I'm starved."

The brunette stood there, contemplating just whether or not they should go eat. "Well… I know a good vegetarian restaurant around here…"

"Vege- vegetarian?"

Mimi laughed, "Yeah girl, don't tell me you'd rather eat something like _McDonald's_."

"Well uh…"

"Okay good, we're going to the vegetarian restaurant."

-----

One vegetarian meal, and fat free drink later, the girls returned to Sora's penthouse, laughing as they walked through the door. The phone rang almost immediately and the redhead dashed to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Sooooooora, I'm boooooooored," came a gorgeous baritone voice.

"Aw, does Yama want to go pway with Sowa?" she laughed.

Though she couldn't see it, the blonde nodded on the other end, "YES!"

Mimi calmly took the phone from a pouting Sora and spoke into it, "Well, I'm sorry Yamato, but you'll just have to wait for Sora. We're very busy." She giggled, "Pick her up in four hours and you two can _pway_ all you want."

"Yay!! I'll be there. Later Meems, tell Sora I love her, bye!"

"Aww, I will!" True to her word after hanging up, Mimi turned to Sora with dreamy eyes and announced what Yamato had said.

The redhead laughed hesitantly, "uh… thanks Meems."

"Okay! Enough of that, he's coming over in four hours, so we need to get you fixed up!!"

"Hey Meems, what about you?"

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm going to go home and do mine. I left plenty of time for myself. The way I see it, it's one pm now, I'll be done with you by… three thirty, and I'll get home by four, and I'll have three hours for myself. Don't worry!"

"Wow… you really do have everything planned out."

"Yes, so let's keep it up!"

---

Two hours later, Mimi stood back and admired her masterpiece. "Sora… you look beautiful."

The redhead smiled at her friend and got up to give her a hug. "Thanks Meems, you're the best."

Mimi laughed, "Yes now, just remember, don't you dare mess it up when you're changing." She had let Sora stay in her casual clothing, but had also made it very clear that if she were to find one hair out of place, there would be hell to pay for.

"Don't worry Meems! I wouldn't dare."

"Good, well now, I'll get going, why don't you call up that boyfriend of yours and invite him over." Mimi suggested as she grabbed her coat. "Just remember, use protection and don't you dare mess up your makeup!"

Sora laughed after the brunette as the door closed behind her. She decided not to call Yamato just yet, and instead, watched a nice movie with Matt, the stuffed wolf that he had won for her at the amusement park.

-----

Yamato arrived promptly, and at five he was standing outside of Sora's door, dressed in a very stylish black tux, navy shirt, and a fashionably loose silk tie. It sounded simple enough, but on Yamato, anything looked gorgeous.

When Sora opened the door (he had decided not to use his key, and pick her up like a normal date instead), they stared at each other. "Wow…" the two chimed.

Walking into the house, Yamato couldn't help but keep checking out his girlfriend. It wasn't wrong now was it? She was his girlfriend after all. Mimi had done a great job, not overdoing it, but bringing out Sora's eyes beautifully. Her hair came down in glossy waves and ended in ringlets, and that dress, that dress! Yamato felt that no words could describe how she looked. She wore a simple silver bracelet, matching the "Crest of Love" that she wore around her neck. "Dang…" was the only word that came to mind.

Sora laughed, "Dang? Well… uh… thanks Yama, you look 'Dang' too." Yamato did look "dang" worthy. She blushed as she realized she was checking him out in that tux, but it was so hard not to! Man, that boy looked good in _anything_, but in a suit, he was… so… _charming_, just freakin' charming, and charm was something so rarely heard outside of _Harry Potter_. "So Yama, we have two hours, what're we going to do?"

"Well, I can think of a number of things to do," he said, winking suggestively.

"Flirt. I'm going to go make coffee."

"Coffee? But we have so much time! Why make coffee?"

"So we can stay up 'til three am with no problem, that's why."

"Oooooooh, getting a little ahead of ourselves are we."

"What? Ew Yama no, you perv." Sora laughed. "Pop in a movie or something, I was watching _You've Got Mail._"

"I see," the blonde replied, taking out the DVD from the player and inserting another one.

Five minutes later, Sora came out of the kitchen, (an odd sight considering that she was dressed for a ball,) and laughed at Yamato's choice. "_Mulan_? We're watching _Mulan_?"

"YEAH!! That movie owned. Besides, it was the first movie I found."

Isn't it amazing, that even after you've outgrown something, it can still make you laugh? So the couple entered Yamato's car two hours later, both with Christina Aguilera's _Reflection_ stuck in their heads and laughing like maniacs. "Oh man, I love that movie," Sora said, while reaching for her seat belt. She turned to look at Yamato as the car started, "So, uh… where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The prom… thing."

He laughed at her choice of words. "Well, the prom… thing is about twenty minutes away. It's near the park actually."

"Ooooo the park, really?"

"Yup." A few moments later, Yamato started singing in a carefree manner, just blurting out whatever he felt like.

Sora laughed, "You know, my mother always said that when I sang gibberish like that, it meant I was honestly happy."

The blonde turned and grinned, "I don't see why I wouldn't be happy right now."

At a loss of words, the redhead gave a content smile.

-----

Mimi paced in front of the building, alternating between sighing and flinging her arms. Her date, who had been watching her actions quietly, began to laugh. "Mimi, we haven't been waiting for them that long."

The brunette turned and glared at the boy. "We've been waiting for _forever_! Where is she?!"

He remained calm, a smirk plastered on his features, "Why don't you just call her, don't tell me Sora doesn't have a cell."

Mimi stopped in mid pace and took out her phone, "This is all your fault, you should have told me sooner!" she accused jokingly, while quickly dialing the digits and waiting for the redhead to pick up.

At last, there was an answer, "Hello?"

"SORA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Sheesh Meems?"

"Girl, where are you?" Mimi replied in a softer tone, realizing she must've hurt her friend's ears.

A laugh was heard on the other end, "I'm right… BOO!!"

Mimi screamed and nearly dropped her phone. Turning around to give whoever just scared the crap out of her a piece of her mind, her expression changed immediately. "Sora!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around the girl. "Wow girl, you look great!"

"She never greets me like that," came a deep voice.

Sora turned and smiled, "Hi Izzy, so you're Mimi's date for the night, huh?" she added with a wink.

Koushiro laughed, "Yep, you bet."

"Isn't that just _prodigious_," Sora said, reminding the boy of how he'd use the word nonstop during rehearsals. The three broke out in fits of laughter. "Sorry Izzy, I just couldn't help it."

"Hey, hey, you guys enjoying yourselves without me?" a familiar blonde intervened.

"We wouldn't dare," Sora replied, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss.

Mimi looked over Yamato and nodded in approval, "You two look so good together! If I don't get a picture of you guys, I'm going to kill!" she squealed, pulling out a thin digital camera that she had stowed away in her purse.

Sora and Yamato laughed hesitantly, but nevertheless posed for Mimi. Koushiro laughed and circled an arm around the brunette, "It's her dedication that attracts me."

"Aw, isn't that cute. Hey, why are we still out here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know…" the boy genius answered, glancing at Mimi.

"Okay… well, let's go in then!"

---

The prom was held in a very prominent hotel. Large crystal chandeliers and ornate patterns decorated the ballroom. The tables were neatly aligned and the dishware perfectly placed on top of richly colored tablecloths. A DJ was on a small, elevated portion of the dance floor, where many couples had already begun to dance. Sora gaped at the sight and subconsciously followed Yamato as he led them to their table.

"Wow…" was all she could say after the two were seated. Koushiro had immediately asked Mimi to a dance before they were able to sit.

"It's nice isn't it."

Sora gave a weak laugh, "right… nice."

Yamato moved his chair closer to Sora's and took her hand in his, lightly tracing her hand with his fingers.

"You know, isn't it just amazing how much Mimi's changed Izzy?" she spoke up.

Yamato laughed, "Yeah, the Koushiro I knew would never have even dared ask a girl to a dance, even if she was his date."

"That's just adorable. I hear that he's grown a lot."

"Physically?" Yamato paused, "Haha, yeah, in freshmen year I remember him as this little midget running around."

"Yamato!" Sora exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, speaking of those two dancing, you care to join me on the floor?"

His girlfriend smiled and leaned closer to Yamato to whisper in his ear. "I don't think so."

The blonde pouted, "Why?"

"I'm not a dancer. Besides, I'm _starved_! I went to a vegetarian restaurant with Mimi for lunch." She explained.

"All right then, after you eat."

-----

An hour later, everyone had devoured their meals. Sora sat back in her chair and sighed happily, taking a spoon and finishing the rest of her ice cream. "That was so good."

Yamato watched as she swallowed the last spoonful and immediately asked her to a dance.

Sora laughed, "Yamato, I _just_ finished!"

"Well, you owe me a dance."

"Wha-"

"GUYS!!" Sora was cut off and the couple turned at the loud voice.

"That sounded like Tai…" the redhead said.

"That _is_ Tai," Yamato pointed to a bushy haired figure quickly running towards the table.

"Hey Tai! Where's your date?" Sora asked.

"Shhhhhh!!! Not so loud!" Tai whispered hurriedly.

"What did you do this time, man?" Yamato laughed.

"Shhh, okay, I think it's safe now…"

"…"

"I got stuck with Jun."

Yamato broke out in maniacal laughter, his baritone voice booming loudly. Even Sora, Tai's best friend had trouble not laughing. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know!! It started out as a joke and then the next thing I know, I made a bet to go to the prom with Jun."

"Only you Tai… only you."

"Yea well, at least I'm getting good money for this."

She laughed, "Oh yea? How much?"

"A hundred."

The couple gaped after hearing the large sum. "A hundred?" they chimed.

"Yup." Tai answered proudly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hide in the bathroom and sneak out when the coast is clear. You two have fun, but not _too_ much 'fun' if you get what I'm saying. Don't do anything I wouldn't, and always use protection."

"What?!" The couple yelled.

"Okay, bye guys!" Tai ran off quickly and disappeared from sight.

-----

Two hours later, Sora's feet couldn't take it anymore. They had been dancing for the last one and a half hours and she was quickly learning that high heels did not go well with dancing. How Mimi did it was beyond her. Speaking of Mimi… "Hey Yama, where's Meems?"

He grinned sneakily, "I saw her leave with Koushiro."

"Stop grinning like that you perv, Mimi is a very respectable girl, she wouldn't do anything like _that._"

"Or would she…"

Sora hit Yamato on the arm playfully. "Actually Yama, I'm getting tired and it's getting stuffy in here."

Her boyfriend quirked his brow, "Sora, Sora, if you wanted to sleep with me so badly, all you had to do was ask."

She laughed and felt her cheeks heat up, "Yamato!"

"Okay, okay, let's get out of here."

"Let's go to the park."

"To the park then."

---

"You know, I'm surprised the girls weren't all over you," Sora said, as the couple walked hand in hand in the park a short while later. They had stopped by the car for Yamato to grab his guitar first.

"That's because they weren't there."

"Really? No, wait, Jun was there."

"There's just no point in going to the prom if Yamato Ishida isn't your date."

She laughed, "Then I must be really lucky."

"You bet."

They came upon a familiar tree finally, and Yamato pulled out a large blanket, placing it neatly over the grass.

Sora smiled at his thoughtfulness, she was lucky, wasn't she? "Where did that come from?"

"I've been holding it!"

The redhead laughed, "oh… really? I guess I didn't notice."

Yamato pouted and took a seat on the blanket, pulling Sora down with him to sit in front of him. He circled his arms around her protectively. "I love you, Sora."

She could feel the heat rise to her face dramatically. "That was sudden, haha."

He smiled, "Just felt like I wanted to say it…"

"Well, I love you too, Yamato." Sora answered, turning her head to be able to give her boyfriend a lopsided kiss on his cheek. "You know… I just realized every time I call you Yama, I'm saying mountain."

"What?" Yamato pulled away a bit, giving Sora a bewildered look.

She laughed, "Yama. Didn't you notice that's mountain in Japanese?"

"Oh… hey look at that, I didn't." He laughed. "It's because I'm so strong and buff."

"Or it could be because you're dense and stubborn."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure it's because I'm so incredibly strong. My chiseled features, buff body… yep. And you must be sky since your head is always in the clouds."

"All right Yama, whatever you say… by the way, that was really lame," she added slyly.

He laughed and grabbed his guitar nearby, placing it in front of Sora, holding her close and positioning his hands in order to be able to play. Sure it was a bit tedious, but it was a great excuse to keep Sora close by.

"So _Sky_, I wrote a song for you."

"Really?"

"I wanted to sing it to you earlier, but I couldn't find a good time. Besides, I had to revise it a few times so it could be good enough for you," he winked.

Sora leaned closer to Yamato and turned to kiss him slowly along his neck. "You're too sweet."

He smiled and leaned in closer, sending her shivers as he began playing the slow melody and whispering the lyrics into her ear. Sora gazed up at the glittering stars above and smiled contently in Yamato's arms. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

-End-

----------------------------------------------

**AN:** Who ever would have guess that I would finish before Christmas?

Thanks.


End file.
